A World Unseen
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Daisuke Niwa is secertly in love with Satoshi Hiwatari and viceversa. When Dark breaks up w Riku and sends Hiwatari a love letter signed as Daisuke, and the two get together what effects will it have on Krad and Dark? A tad OOC and angsty. Finished.
1. Seperation

**A World Unseen**

**Written By:Hitome-Chan**

**-Satoshi-**

"Daisuke Niwa, age fourteen, favorite food chocolate chip cookies..."I, Satoshi Hiwatari, read from my book. "Daisuke and his counter part Dark Mousy have been stealing Hikari art work from the museums of Tokyo, Japan..."I was getting bored of the new information book my "father" had printed out I had read it twice and it still seemed like the exact same one he had written last time. Until it came to the bold print at the last page "Do whatever it takes to subdue and apprehend these two." Whatever? I thought to myself in a purely seductive voice, seeing poor Daisuke tied up dressed in leather g-string, with matching rope in his mouth trying to scream as I.., a smirk spread across my face but disappeared as we neared the school. "Driver pull over here." I stepped out of the car and began his walk towards school. It was useless to keep coming here he had already gone to college and gotten all of his degrees he could be a doctor if he wanted to, but he kept coming because his father wanted him to be close to Dark,secretly he wanted to be near Daisuke. But if I let myself think this then the monster that dwelled inside of him would consume him and put the one he loved most in danger. And I couldn't have that, he arrived at his locker the same assortment of fan girl mail fell out just like everyday, I had been smart enough to put a mini shredder just under the holes so when they dropped something it it would be gone, but I receive so much that the shredder would fill before morning and then well this. I sighed heavily and picked up the letters on the ground but one caught his attention the most it was entitled Dark and Daisuke and said this I am the side of darkness that resonates in such an innocence. Its to much for one to bear withheld with no light. My maiden has finally fallen and I can realize my true love. Please meet me in the Adamant Exposition at nine 'o clock. Dark will try to steal the Diamond of Infatuation. Signed Daisuke Niwa. I read the card over and over but could not believe what I had just seen. But what did he mean his maiden had fallen? Riku Harada, Daisuke's current object of affection, walked down the halls her eyes puffy and red she stopped at my locker "How could you?" She asked almost screaming. "How could I what?"I ask I did my You'll never get me in a million years voice. 'How could you what? You know what I mean. You made Daisuke break-up with me!". I looked at the girl for a moment then spoke "Riku, I never told Daisuke to break up with you." I tried not to sound mad but it was getting hard with all the stares they were getting. I never really like attention. "YOU BIG LIAR!" Riku yelled at the top of her lung "He told me it was because he-he was in love with you not me!" tears run rampant down her face. "Riku I-." I tried to begin but she stormed off. What a predicament he had fallen inbetween.

**-Daisuke-**

I stood there looking in the mirror of the now locked boys bathroom "Dark how could you do that? How could you impersonate me and tell Riku that we needed to break up!" He said yelling in the mirror. Someone might have thought I was crazy talking to glass but my reflection wasn't the one standing in front of me "Because Daisuke, we being the same person I know how you really feel. You were just going through the motions of a relationship so you wouldn't have to hurt her feelings. Remeber I can see your dreams at night!" "Oh Satoshi! Mmm...Satoshi." Dark imitated a sleeping Daisuke, I knew I was blushing because my face burnt. "I do not do that!" I said/whisper/murmured. "Check the tapes Daiki has he keeps cameras all over the house!"I think this caused my blush to deepen because Dark was right and there were somethings I do that was best my grandfather didn't see. "Alright...I admit it but he doesnt have those feeling for me."I trued to say convincingly I looked down at the sink. "You never know! Especially if he shows up tonight ." I looked up in horror/being confused "Tonight? Dark what did you do?". Only a laugh was my response. The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack running to my first block.

**-Dark-**

I hate waiting on school days to end I've gone through at least eighty years of school and never learned a thing! Daisuke's seat was right across from Riku so occasionally I would feel Daisuke look up at her. In truth I didn't particularly like helping Daisuke out but this was the exception, if Riku was single then maybe I could help her...my thoughts were cut by the bell. Art was the last class Daisuke had, I never really thought that he had much skill in it but yet Daisuke persited to paint and draw. Its not that he wasn't good it was just I know he doesnt put all his heart in it like if he did it wouldn't be good enough but then again I could care less what Daisuke cared about. I watched his tamer paint a landscape of snow falling on a house. It was pretty, detailed, and creative but it lacked heart which threw it off. Oh well what could he do about Daisuke's lack of artistic ability. The bell rang (finally) and they rushed out in the shuffle of children. "Hey, watch were you're going idiot or you'll bump into someone!" He yelled at Daisuke who was to preoccupied with mapping out the museum to notice til he felt himself falling back. Immediately a hand flew back catching him as they tumbled down the stairs.

**-Satoshi-**

This was the second time Satoshi had caught Daisuke before he fell and this was also the second time Daisuke pulled him down the stairs with him. He sat there with a red haired boy sprawled across his lap, face burning red. "Daisuke you should watch were you're going." The boy nodded his head and shifted his weight...Oh my God is what I was thinking when I realized that Daisuke had moved over and touched our areas together. Apparently Daisuke didn't notice because he had gotten stuck on the step, but if he stayed there any longer he would notice. Oops to late. I watched as Daisuke head poked up "SATOSHI ARE YOU-" I cut the boy off by doing the one thing I knew would shut him up, I kissed him. At first Daisuke pulled back but soon he was bringing me closer, a small moan passed both our lips as he pulled back for air. The murmuring that was going through the hallway told me people had been watching the whole time, I stood up picking up Daisuke, and after setting on the ground, the boy was unbelievibly light, I spoke up "Well, I guess I'll see you later." clearing my throat and turning to leave something unprecedented happened Daisuke pulled me into another kiss. But before I could get into it the boy tried to run, but I caught him by the arm and finished what had just gotten started or at least I had planned on doing that when a teacher came up behind the both of us. She cleared her throat before speaking "Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Niwa I think you should keep personal matters outside of school."

**-Daisuke-**

Why was Dark always right? I hate that. It was eight thirty and I was dressed for the occasion. A black collar decorated my neck, two arm sleeves that fastened to each other found their place on my forearms, a black leather shirt with cuts in the midriff showing some of my stomach. Tight leather pants adorned my waist two belts crossed across my frame. It was time to, once again, to steal from the Hikari's but I don't understand why we're so fond of this particular families art work. There wasn't time to question the matter "With!" I yelled and immediately a small creature that looked like a ball of white fluff tumbled into the room. "Ready?" I asked my voice began to change to a smooth,casual tone as my body transformed, now I had become The Great Phantom Thief Dark.

**-Dark- **

This was perfect the security at this museum had been lowered because Commander Hiwatari was there, a mistake they would soon regret. Daisuke was yelling directions in my ear as I came upon the first door. It was simple enough to unlock, then came the hard part walking past all the other artworks and not being able to take them because of this stupid time schedule Emiko had me on 8:50 Unlock the doors 8:55 be in the Adamant Expo and find the Diamond of Infatuation, 9:00 be in the sky so all the reporters could see me. Sometimes I think stealing benefits her more than it gives me a thrill. 8:54, I thought to myself, Time to get the diamond. A very annoying sound buzzed in my head "Have you seen Satoshi yet?" Huh? Have you have you?"The boy's voice rang in my ears like a bell. Daisuke you're pathetic, he'll be here.I tried to reassure him but I could feel the anxiousness in him. There it was the Diamond Of Infatuation but unfortunatly the Commander was there as well. "Hiwatari it's been so long since we've last see each other." I tried to sound smug, and from the look on his face I think it worked. "I will stop you this time Dark!" He yelled. Faster he ran towards me the energy was resonating from his body so much I could feel it where I stood, but I had an ace in the hole as they say. He was now mere inches from me and ready to attack when I left control of the body to Daisuke we instantly transformed, Satoshi stopped in mid attack and before he and Daisuke knew what was going on, I took over again and kicked the Commander into the oppossite wall. Simple enough. Thats what I was thinking to myself. The Diamond of Infatuation was actually a pink heart shape crystal, intricate words in a foreign tounge were written down the side. The entire middle of it was hollowed out and a smaller shaped heart had been place inside, this pattern went on for about five sequences til it reaches the middle and a small heart diamond is found resting there.I picked it up it was beautiful shimmering in the light. When I turned to leave a strange sense came about me. Like something was wrong. The next thing I knew I was being hurdled into a wall. I hit it, the pain wasn't intense but I felt empty like something had been taken from me. Standing up I noticed what that something was...Daiskue Niwa lay in the arms of Satoshi Hiwatari, the boy was unconsious and his head was thrown back. "What have you done Satoshi?" I screamed at him an unknown anger building inside me.

-**Satoshi-**

Dark's word suprised me as I looked up from my gaze at the burgendy haired boy in my arm, I stood up placing him on the ground. "Why Dark are we going by a first name basis now?" I made sure the same level of smugness was held in my voice that Dark had shown me. His pupils were slits now as he realized what kind of tone I had spoken in "You of all people should be happy now Dark. I thought you wanted your own body, and now thats what I've given you." I picked Daisuke up and turned; white wings on my back, I knew Dark wouldn't, actually,couldn't follow me because with out Daisuke he wouldn't be able to use magic to track me. Upon arriving at the Hikari residence I receded my wing into my back and commenced to walk forward.Entering the lavish estate many of the workers opted to help me carry my "friend" to my room but time and time again I refused, when I came to my quarters I placed the sleeping boy on my bed. He looked so cute laying there, I could have jumped him, but I'm not like that, oh well. He tossed and turned an uncomfortable look on his face the leather he was in must have been getting hot(or atleast I'd hoped). I got a pair of pajamas pants that were to short for me out of the drawer.His shirt was the easiest to remove, I swallowed hard as I traced the small muscles from his stomach to the collar on his neck. I unbutoned the collar and looked at the next objective, tentaivly I removed his tight pants trying hard not to notice the tent that was begging to be taken down as soon as the cold air hit his almost naked body. Slipping the pants over his muscular legs out the rest of my mind to ease but when the fabric settled over him a moan escaped his lips. Yes I am certainly going to have to steal his innocence soon.

**-Dark-**

I arrived at the Niwa house around 10:00, when I got inside Emiko wasn't happy to see me. "Where is the diamond...and why are you two still in Dark's form it s dangerous to wander around like that, you know better." I wasn't completly sure how to break the news to her so maybe I'll tell Daiki or Kosuke first. Ignoring her I just walk towards Kosuke's study, which is actually a library with tons of books even I haven't heard of, there Kosuke was reading a book called The Love of War I didn't know how to approach him either. But Kosuke took the first oppertunity to speak "Where's Daisuke?" He asked with an eerie calm. "How'd you.." I trailed off nevermind I did not need to know "Satoshi has him." I answered him I expected the reaction to be something closer to what Emiko would do but he was the more down to earth one of the two of them. "How did you two get seperated?" Kosuke asked me in the same calm tone. "I-I don't know! Satoshi he ...I can't remember!" I held my head in pain falling to my knees slowly Kosuke's voice became distorted and my eyes closed.

**-Daisuke-**

Waking up in a different place than you fell asleep in is never good; epecially when there is a cream colored, blue haired, smexalicious boy laying next to you, and your in different clothes. Is exactly why I want to start screaming right now, but I think I'll just panic because Satoshi's hands were starting to explore the now trapped me. Yes, thats right I'm trapped underneath Satoshi Hiwatari but I ain't complaining! Though I am starting to wonder if he really is ASLEEP! Whaaa! His hands are not in the very best of places as of right now, and these silk pajamas are not helping. "I'll just try and move his hands. That'll be easy enough." I tried moving his hands but he only pulled me into an embrace, I felt my face redden. I wanted to pull away really I did but it was nice layin there in his arms. I don't know why but I dug my face into his chest, Satoshi smelled so sweet like lilies and strawberries how was it I'm was so happy? But I like this feeling...are my last thoughts before drifting to sleep.

**-Satoshi-**

"Daisuke..." The boy on top of me was in a deep sleep for some reason. And I guess I can lay here a little longer, I don't want you to get hurt Dai-chan but your in my world now and things will be alot different from before. I hope I can protect you now that Dark isn't around. "UGH!" I tried not to yell "UGHH!" I really did but this feeling of sharp stabbing pain won't go away! Daisuke woke up and stared at me, at first he smiled but his eyes adjusted more and showed him the anguish on my face. This was to early it wasn't supposed to happen yet why was he already arising, why Krad?


	2. A little more in love

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 2**

** Dark**

"Such pitch blackness..." I felt the icy breath escaping my words as I said this, nothing but darkness was all around me and the air was cold and frozen. Suddenly a light source spurred up, at first it was hazy but I could see it, following it I had to dodge thorns and thickets everything seemed to be alive and reaching out to me. What is this place? I wondered to myself until I came upon the source of the light. A portrait of Daisuke lay in the middle of the dead forest, suddenly everything began glowing with energy, it was a white light so intense I had to shield my eye. Watching as the light dimmed the first thing that caught my eyes were by a pair of amber hues staring back at me. His voice was thickly accented and his hair was just as captivating as his eyes he is Krad. He spoke a voice, that I loathe entirely projected from his throat "Dark it has been a while." he bowed as if we were friends, "But what are you doing inside the core of master Saotshi's heart?" I felt my eyes widening before I realized it I started talking but somehow I kept my voice smug enough to pass as not being astonished "Well since Daisuke is gone I thought I'd look here, that is if you don't mind?" Krad's head tilted to the side and analyzed what I had just said he spoke up again "Oh, but of course I don't mind you here but I would have thought that since your body depends on two souls to live it brought you to your original and strongest half." He smiled again I hated that perfect mocking smile had this place not been so fragile I might have knocked it off his face. "Well since he isn't here and you are I guess I'll be going." I turned to leave when he spoke again "I really don't see what Master Satoshi sees in that boy he is really quite ugly if you ask me. But then again look whose body you left me for, humph I guess beauty really is in the eye of the beholder." I turned my face felt like it was burning I knew my eyes were, but before I could kick Krad's ass my body began to desingrate into feathers. "Oh well, I guess it's off for you we'll see each other again Dark and if you must know Daisuke is in the Hiwatari Mansion." Those were the last words I heard Krad say before opening my eyes again in the Niwa house.

** Daisuke**

"SATOSHI, SATOSHI. Are you all right?" I was almost screaming at the blue haired boy under me he was shaking and muttering to himself. After about five minutes he seemed to calm down his resilient eyes opened and the next thing I new I was pulled down into an embrace. "Daisuke..."he spoke slowly and unsteadily, "I'm so glad your ok." My body untensed and I buried my face in his chest "Of course I'm ok Satoshi, I'll always be safe when you're around." I felt my face get hot as I looked again into his strong eyes he placed a kiss on my forehead which made me blush even more. I looked away and realized how much of a mess his room was, papers and newspapers were scattered carelessly across the floor notes of Dark's and my arrival time were also written on a whiteboard that from the angle it laid on the wall at suggested it once was hung from there, clothes lay forgotten in over flowing hampers, and even food lay on desk and chairs. "Satoshi, do you ever clean in here?" I ask astounded that anyone's room could be this, this junky! "Well I do have a maid that comes once every week but she let yesterday and won't be back till next Friday." My jaw nearly dropped but then I thought about it "Oh well I guess it time for the _Daisuke-Niwa-Cleaning-Frenzy-Party_ to begin!!!!!!!!! I jumped out of bed and rushed off to the bathroom.

**Satoshi**

I watched the boy walk away he looked so cute in those pajama bottoms, and then it donned on me he didn't know where the restroom area was, and then it donned on me again...I don't even keep cleaning supplies! Rushing after the boy wasn't easy because apperently he had already ran off through the elaborate mansion. I sighed; he might have a breakdown if he gets lost for to long. So I walked off towards the East Wing hoping he'd be in that region. Passing room after room I didn't see him in any of them this only caused me to sigh harder, off to the North Wing. Luckily I knew a shortcut, why do the Hiwatari's have to live so lavishly? It had been a good ten minutes before I reached the North Wing, no luck. This was almost frustrating, almost. I ran towards the West Wing I came to an intersection and turned right, a moaning sound was coming from this wing. And there it was again. I finally reached my destination to see a crimson headed boy sitting on the floor almost sobbing. He was sitting on his thighs and I couldn't resist placing my hand on his hips. "Tag your it, Niwa." he jumped at the sound of my voice and touch. "Satoshi! I got lost! Did you know not one of your bathrooms has cleaning supplies! Now I can't start the cleaning frenzy." his lower lip stuck out in a pouty way. _I just glad he's getting used to living here _I thought to myself. "We'll go to the store and buy whatever you need o.k.?" I felt my face smile, I was doing that a lot lately with Daisuke around and I knew that was a good thing. His face lit up "Really? Anything I want? Does that mean we can get cookies too?" he grinned, his smile was toothy like a child's and so was his face at this moment could I call him mine just yet? No, not until I rid myself of this monstrosity, I don't deserve him until then. My smile loosened but still held up "Sure you can have whatever you want. Now let's go shower. I added suggestively. "Alright!" He smiled again. Wait did he just agree with me? He grabbed my hand " I saw a really big tub through this way!" we ran off towards the master bathroom, which was really just a 16 foot wide tub, that was sunken underground, a shower was across from it and of course the toilet. Daisuke opened the door to the lavish bathroom and walked in, his eyes were wide with amazement " I only came in here to look for cleaning supplies I didn't realize it was this big!" his voice had a child-like quality and drew me to him even more. When I went to turn the tub on reality must have set in on him because his face started to redden and he looked to the side. "If you want I can leave so you can bathe alone." I stated trying not to sound disappointed. "No! I really do want to spend time with you I'm just-just embarrassed" his blush deepened even more now the same color as his eyes. "I can turn around so you can get in then I could join you?" I suggested. A sign of relief was evident on his face turning to the wall I heard the rumple of clothes hitting the floor, then water splashed and I knew he was in the tub. Turning around he had half his face underneath the water trying to cover himself up "You're really cute Niwa." I stated looking through the clear blue tub water at his blush trying very hard to keep my eye from wandering any farther. First I took off my glasses, placing them on the countertop, then my shirt, I noticed Daisuke watching intently out the corner of his eye, taking note of this I fidgeted with the tie in my pajama pants barely tugging on the string so the knot was harder to untie. Finally I gave the now staring Daisuke something to look at as I let the pants drop to my ankles. He didn't know what to say, he had reddened so much his hair looked pink compared to his face. Placing my foot in the water and then the other I sat beside Daisuke in the three and a half foot deep jacuzzi/ tub. He looked at me again this time I noticed he was able to speak "Satoshi, there's something I want to tell you, something...something that's been waying on my mind since we first met. I-I have always loved the Harada's but I could never bring myself to actually be in love with either of them. Every time I transformed into Dark I-I was only fooling myself into believing we, Miss Harada and I, were meant to be together. But I knew deep in my heart I couldn't replace the one person who I thought of the most. Saotshi it was you. I wanted to be close to you, want to feel your touch, wanted to taste you lips. It was you I wanted there with me when I was trapped in the world of the Toki No Byoushin. And now that we're here together I want to know, do you feel the same way? Do you love me like I love you?" He looked in my eyes tears forming on the lashes. I put my hand to his cheek to wipe the ones from the brim and pulled his face up to mine. "Daisuke, I want to tell you that so badly, I want to say everything that's on my mind as well, but -but I can't because when I say those things I would be releasing him. And I couldn't bear to watch you get hurt." I pulled his almost limp body onto me. "You know my heart and I'll express everything tell you my secrets we'll laugh more we'll cry more but I must be relived of my sickness before we can both truly be happy." I kissed each tear that fell from his eye and finally placed one on his lips they were salty from the tears but soft and tender. Pulling back from the kiss I looked at his eyes the were still red but that was expected he smiled a serene smile that made his face glow. I was happy Krad had stayed calm during the whole experience and I knew how Daisuke felt about me.

**Dark**

The lights were bright on my eyes but they quickly adjusted when I heard a to familiar voice in my ear "MR. DARK YOUR OKAY!" Towa was straddling me looking at me in her human form. "If you were anyone else I'd say get up but I'll make an exception." I said slyly, she went into her usual act of screaming like an overcaffinated fangirl and with a puff of smoke she was a small little whitish bird. "After living here almost a year you still get excited to easily To-to." She lay on the floor to exhausted to say anything, getting up to see if Emiko or Kosuke were around to tell them what had happened I walked through the Niwa house. It was strange it was day time but I could move my own limbs, I didn't want to leave Daisuke with Satoshi but this was nice having my own body. _Maybe I have started to act like Krad. _Shaking the thoughts from my head I came on the study where the usually alert Kosuske, who was studying immensely on an old book. It looked like a relic you'd find in an ancient city. "Kosuke." No response "Kosuke." I tried again but still nothing. Walking up to the desk he was working at I got up to his ear and decided to have a little fun. "KOSUKE!" I yelled into the ear of the now well aware Kosuke. "Oh Dark, I didn't even realize you had come in. I've been so worked up over this Satoshi-Daisuke thing I hadn't even had time to shave." It was true he had grown a full goatee and mustache. "Kosuke there's something I discovered today something I think you'll find important." He looked at me through his tired half-lidded eyes, "Without another soul that is attached to my own I go back to my original form, the form that existed before the Niwa's broke the curse. His brow scrunched showing all the worry lines that had formed over the past fifteen years he spoke slowly "Dark, when you were unconscious who did you meet?" I couldn't look at him, I had to find some object any object just not in Kosuke's eyes he knew that I hated living in Daisuke's body maybe he thought I deliberately sent Daisuke away. "Answer me Dark, did you meet anyone?" I looked up at him this was the first time we had talked face to face. There had been many people bigger many smarter and many more stronger than him, in fact he is just a human, but the way he intimidated me the icy cold stare he looked at me yet with the same concern he gave to his own son. Looking up again and into his eyes so as not to let him think I were lying I spoke "Today in my state of unconsciousness I met Krad, the white wings, he told me that if Daisuke wasn't recovered and I not placed back inside of him, that we would merge into one being again with one name Kokoyoku.'' He turned to the window; there was silence for a long time before he decided to speak again. "Dark we must rescue Daisuke, no matter what the cost." Now go I'll have Emiko get you ready and you have Towa locate him." I smiled "No need for that, I have a pretty good hunch where they are."

**Daisuke**

"MMMHM." I want to scream, from the pleasure. "It's so GOOD!" It was almost more than I could bare. "SATOSHI WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?!" He found us the best little bakery in town and the chocolate chips are SO GOOD and he got us patio seat! "Daisuke." He address me looking well I don't know what it's called but his smile was sort of crooked and his eyes had this wanting in them. "You have some chocolate on your cheek." Huh. I thought he was going to say something else with that look he givin- AH! Satoshi was nibbling on my cheek where some cookie was supposed to have dropped. The nibbling didn't stop there he kept going down on my neck and when the breeze hit the spot he just kissed it left a hot chill down my spine. '' Not here people are watchiiii---!!!" Ah what was that spot he just hit on my neck, I had to put my cookie down and grab his face. "Satoshi, there are little kids and old people watching us." _But I will memorize that spot for later, hehehe. _"I'm going to use the bathroom." he smiled at me and I felt I could just melt right there. Why was he so good at that? After he'd been gone for a minute or so it felt like someone was watching me. I turned around but didn't see anyone until I caught a glimpse of a man with purple eyes it had to be Dark. I got up to go over to him but he started to head towards the door. I picked up my pace but something grabbed my arm, turning to see what the interference I was suddenly got lost in a pair of aqua blue eyes. "Daisuke, where are you going?" I couldn't lie to him, what was there to lie about anyway I thought I saw a friend's right? "I saw someone that looked familiar and they left before I could see who they where." well I told the truth. "Oh...I thought you might have been trying to leave me." The words hit me slowly at first but soon I realized he really said it .I couldn't believe he would think something like that "Satoshi, I would never-" I couldn't finish my sentence at first it was a hiccup but I felt a tear rolling down my face and couldn't stop myself. Tears strolled down my eyes at leisure, why was I crying? I didn't have anything to cry about it was just a question so why was I crying? "Daisuke I...I didn't mean-" But I couldn't hear the rest between sobs and chokes I couldn't hear anything. My head was starting to feel foggy, and my legs are getting numb; I think Satoshi noticed this because he pulled me close to him. Burying my head in his chest I just wanted to stand there a little while longer. The door opened and I heard something hit the floor; I turned to see Riku Harada holding hands with Takeshi Saehara. A bear and a rose lay side by side on the floor Takeshi went to pick them up and Riku walked up to us "Hi there Hiwatari-kun, Niwa-kun." She was obviously forcing a smile and being overly formal. "Hi Riku, how've you been?" I tried sounding cheery but I think I overdid it wiping the tears from my eyes. "As good as can be. Takeshi and I are celebrating our two week anniversary today." I looked at the boy behind her, he had finished picking up the fallen objects and was now beaming "Daisuke I never figured you and Hiwatari would actually hit it off but from the site coming in here it seems I was wrong. I can see the headlines now **THE ROMANCE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATING FOR A SATOxDAI STORY**." He outlined the title in the sky with both the palms of his hands going in different directions. "Well it's not like that we were just...uhm" I couldn't find the words to describe it everything that came to mind seemed dirty. "Don't deny it Daisuke." Satoshi had finally decided to speak up, but why now? "You know you were enjoying it." He grabbed me by the face and started to bring his own closer to mine. I can't resist him he is just...everything. "AH.WE-SHOULD-GET-A-TABLE-TOGETHER!" Riku blurted out stopping Satoshi in mid kiss. Darn part of me really wanted to be kissed in front of the new couple. "Alright." Satoshi had agreed before I could speak up. "Okay, and we can talk about the up and coming winter festival at school." Takeshi chimed in. Sitting at the table on the balcony is actually more fun than I thought it would be, everybody is laughing and having a good time. "Daisuke really looks cute today doesn't he? But then again he looks cute to me everyday" Satoshi was being very forward in front of our friends saying things like that, rubbing my leg, kissing me on the part of my neck that almost made me want to rip his clothes off, calm down Daisuke get it together. Finally someone spoke again "You know the festival is a costume party right? What do you want to be, Daisuke?" Takeshi was speaking again after distributing some of the same activity towards Riku that Satoshi had tossed my way. "I don't know I hadn't thought about it till now." I responded. "Do you still have that wig, Riku?" Satoshi asked out the blue. "You mean the one Daisuke wore on the play? Yeah but why? Wait you aren't thinking?" She stopped her sentence when he nodded his head. "Do you think he'd go for it?" she asked excitedly. He nodded again, and she squealed. "I'll work on costume designs when Takeshi takes me home I can't wait. Meanwhile Takeshi and I exchanged unknowing glances.

**Satoshi**

Daisuke lay there on the bed after a long day of shopping and cleaning he must've been tired. Every second I look at him I feel myself fall more in love with him. A strange feeling in my stomach. I have to run to the bathroom. I feel my glasses hit the floor as soon as I walk into the restroom. My back there's a fire pain in my back, and it feels like my skin is ripping a cold sweat forming on my brow I look into the mirrors lined on the bathroom wall my eyes are rapidly moving back and forth from blue to gold. Falling to the floor one wing pops out of my back then another. "ARGH! THE PAIN IS TOO GREAT I CAN'T STOP HIM THIS TIME!" And then it was all over no pain no anything I just floated there in an infinite darkness. "Krad! Why now do you want out? What is so opportune about this moment?!" "Why Master Satoshi I do not know what you mean. Haven't I been good for you? Let you spend time with that Dai suke or however you say his name? Hmm. I think your being selfish I've been so well behaved I need time to stretch my legs, and maybe Dai suke's." The thick accent came from my throat, when he talks it makes me sick to my very core." His name is Daisuke pronounced altogether." I could feel Kard's expressions change his brow furrowed "You like this Daisuke better than I? Tell me what have you done with him to make you so blind in your love?" He spoke so fluently like a sharp knife; it hurt when he talked everything about being Krad hurt me. "You don't have to **do **anything to be in love with someone." The traitorous angel was admiring himself in the mirror "And how much do you know about love? The pain your heart feels is that love or is it the joy you feel when you're around your special person?" His face looked smug his words haughty but he spoke the truth. Till now I've only been trying to get Daisuke to sleep with me without resolving my issues with this monster before me. "Where are you going?!" I could feel him moving I could see everything around us go by. "Where are you going?!" I practically shouted in his mind "In due time, Master." He went into my room the sleeping boy lie there motionless except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest. Something was wrong I don't feel like Krad anymore but I still can't move my limbs. His hand went out to the boy, but it wasn't his hand it was my own. Krad had molded his body to look like mine I only sat there watching him unfold his plans. The hand landed on Daisuke's shoulder "Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" I screamed as loud as I could but Krad did not listen.

**Daisuke**

A shaking woke me from my sleep. "Dai suke, wake up." It was Satoshi voice though a little deeper, it must have been from his lack of sleep. "Satoshi, what's wrong?" His eyes weren't normal either they were less kind than normal and even seemed a bit deranged. "Kiss me Dai suke." his eyes kept their same unrealisticness that didn't suit Satoshi. "What?" it was too early for me to even register what he just said; maybe I had heard him wrong. "Kiss me." he only looked on with that same unforgiving gaze. I leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There ya go!" I smiled, but that didn't seem to please him. "Uh, I don't know what's wrong but I'm going to bed I've got to go to school tomorrow, its free dessert day!" Laying back down I felt the bed shift and then there he was lying on top of me "That's not what I meant." His face leaned in closer to my own. Something was just not right usually I couldn't resist his incessant touching but this was different like it was a stranger. I felt my eyes widen as I came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't Satoshi maybe it was-." A harsh kiss from the substitute Satoshi. It was rough and lustful unlike the normal, soft, and gentle kisses that tingled my spine. I tried pulling back but he held both my arms over my head and pinned me down with his own body. Finally his lips left mine "Who are you!" I insisted. "And what did you do with Satoshi?!" A fake look of concern crept on those facial features I had grown to love "Dai-chan don't you know who I am?" as soon as this sentence was finished he laughed it was a bold overconfident laugh "You are quite perceptive Dai suke. But a little late." The form of Satoshi disappeared and there was the culprit, another harsh kiss and another laugh. I spat at him though it missed. "Daisuke there's something Master Satoshi has always wanted to do but he has refrained from acting on his lust. I think I should take this opportunity to initiate his wants." I tried to squirm as his hands came my stomach and began to go up my shirt. The touch was hot and unwanted, which only made me squirm more. I loosened my legs just enough to get an aim at Krad's lower area. I kneed the area and an expression of pain came over his face, immediately his hands released me to tend to the injured area. "As fast as I could I bolted out of the bed and ran to the door of the room, something grabbed the neck of my shirt and tore the fabric off the left side leaving only half of the hem. I got out of the room and ran to the exit of the house "Shit! Dai suke get back here!" Opening the door I ran out of the house as well. Bright lights caught my eyes as a car pulled up to the house it stopped a few inches in front of me and a man with short black hair stepped out, I had seen him with Satoshi a few times I think this was his father. "Are you the infamous Daisuke Niwa I've heard so much about?" His very presence is intimidating I could only nod my head. "And you're leaving? Not like that I'm sorry if Satoshi gets a little rough sometimes he's too stupid to do anything right anyway." I didn't know how to respond to that only one thing came to my mind "He isn't stupid! Satoshi didn't do this to me it was Krad!" A twisted smile formed on the man's lips "Oh my, I've never known Krad to act like that. My apolgies. Come back inside and we'll straighten everything out." His almost sick smile remained plastered on his face. It was impossible to say no to this man, everything about him seemed to sends an eerie shiver down my spine. I began walking toward the house when a voice called out to me "DAISUKE!" it was Riku! She was riding her bike and pulled up beside me the smile that had been on her face faded when she pulled closer and saw my attire. "What happened?! Who did this to you?" Before I could answer Mr. Hiwatari walked up beside and placed his hand on my shoulder "Daisuke tore his shirt on a nail that was hanging carelessly from the wall. Right Daisuke?" He looked at me with a smile but his eyes said something else completely different. "Come on Daisuke lets go to my house and study the worksheet from last week." Riku jumped in the conversation "We were actually just about to sit down to dinner, after he changes clothes of course, and it would be rude of him to leave." Mr. Hiwatari countered. "Well, we've also got dinner prepared and I think its best we study." Riku merely argued back. "Hmm...Fine Daisuke I expect you back here before I leave. And don't worry he'll be taken care of before then. Well good night children." The man turned and headed into the house "Nobodies' beaten me in an argument yet!" Riku rejoiced, then she turned to me "Well, lets go tell me about it when we get there."

**Riku**

"We're finally here." I proclaimed as we reached the driveway "Come on Niwa." I let the bike drop carelessly as we ran into the house. Risa, who was on the phone, had not even notice us come in until Daisuke muttered "Sorry for the intrusion." She let the receiver drop when she saw his torn clothes "Omigawd, Niwa are you alright?" He resumed the clumsy, carefree state he usually took around us "Yeah it's just..." he got lost in thought probably remembering what happened back at the Hiwatari's. Ms. Harada Ms. Riku." Uh-oh he only addressed us this formally when he wanted to tell us something either sad enough to make or cry or mad enough to kill him. "Satoshi didn't do this to me. It was someone else." He looked at the ground red bangs falling so I couldn't see his eyes."Niwa you don't have to cover for him. I bet he did something horrible and you found out about it then when you consulted him he took his anger out on you!" Risa burst out in her star-crossed-lover-man-turns-on-partner scenario. "NO!" Daisuke nearly yelled. "It's not like that at all with Satoshi. He's kind and sweet, he takes care of me, and even when I feel like I've annoyed him beyond belief he just pulls me into a hug and kisses me, and besides we haven't even-" I guess he saw the sickened look on my face when he talked about his relationship so openly. "I mean to say he wouldn't do this kind of thing." He looked away again "Well then who was it, Daisuke?" I jumped in the conversation. It didn't occur to me I had till I said my statement. "I-I have a secret I've been keeping from both of you for a long time." He fidgeted with what were left of the buttons on his shirt. The silence lasted a little over a minute before he spoke again "Dark and I...well we-" Risa cut Daisuke off "Were you and Mr. Dark lovers?!" His face reddened but I could see a hint of disgust mixed in. "No Dark and I we are, or we were the same person." I didn't know what to call this feeling in the pit of my stomach but it felt like I was being ripped from the inside out. No it wasn't true Niwa was joking around that's all, that's all. "Niwa don't say that. If you were really Mr. Dark than you'd know where we first kissed." His eyes weren't focused on is but rather towards us he was once again lost in thought "Ms. Harada your first kiss with Dark was when the two of you met in the hallway at school. You fell on top of him and pulled him into a kiss, he ran from you to stop you from seeing his transformation back into me." Risa looked petrified; she fell back into the chair she had been sitting in. Daisuke continued with his story "The same goes for Satoshi; he is part of another person, an evil person who takes advantage of him. He was the one that did this to me." Tear drops swelled in the boy's eyes, I moved forward towards him "Oh, Niwa I'm sorry I got so upset when you and Satoshi got together. I felt the same way about you then like how you feel about Satoshi now. I'm not completely over you yet but Takeshi is a nice guy and I like him a lot. And with him I know I can overcome anything. That's how I know you and Satoshi can get through this." we both stood there crying for a little while longer. It had started to rain and we decided to play board games after Daisuke changed of course. He came back downstairs in a pink belly shirt with the word _Spoiled _Witten in rhinestones and a pair of pajamas that said _Bad Girl _with kittens and puppies all over them. He was blood red and the two of us were in a fit of laughs/giggle/snickers. "Ms. Harada don't you have anything else I can wear?" he pleaded. "Well all of Riku's and my clothes are in the wash except for a pretty nightgown I have!" she suggested way to quickly "Besides Niwa you look cute." This made him blush deeper if that were possible the rain had gotten worse and the power went out, I heard Riku shriek though it may have been Daisuke. A rapid knock on the door it happened several time before our butler/nanny, Reiki, went to the door and answered it He came in with a boy drench in rain water, his hair matted to his head and glasses fogged Daisuke squealed when he realized it was Satoshi he ran and hugged the boy water and all. I saw Satoshi's arm reach over Daisuke's waist and bring him closer "I'm so sorry Dai I really am. I'll control the situation better next time." Daisuke buried his head in the older boy's chest "I'm just glad you're all right Satoshi." The lights flickered back on and the two broke apart "Daisuke what are you wearing?" The red headed boy started blushing again "Well...er...It's the only thing they had left to wear." Reiki came back into the room with a pair of clothes for Satoshi, who threw Daisuke a look like "yeah right". "Hey! Can I have a change of clothes to?" his voice was whiney like a child's. "I'm sorry but "I've been instructed that what you're wearing is a self choice and not to give you anything else." Reiki said pointing to the two of us. We both threw up victory signs and smiled deviously. "Actually Daisuke you look cute." Satoshi had returned in a white shirt and overly baggy gray jogging pants. The rest of the night was as followed SatoxDai decided to stay over after a long call with Satoshi's father. There were bored games which Satoshi and Daisuke made out through, Movies which Satoshi and Daisuke made out through, and then we went to bed what they did after we went upstairs is a mystery I won't ask about.

**Dark**

Sustaing a life is hard to do with only half of a soul, and to make matters worse using magic will only add to the trauma of the situation. I had finally arrived at the Hikari mansion to find out that the boys I had been searching for weren't here. "Dark!' I heard a familiar voice call from behind. "Risa? Riku? Daisuke? Satoshi? What are all of you doing here?" I tried not to sound like they had taken me be surprise but I don't think it was working. "Well, I live here." Hiwatari replied in a usual smartass tone. "And Daisuke lives here with me. The girls were going to be our guest." Wait did he say Daisuke lives here? "Like hell Daisuke lives here." I shouted back at him. Before Hiwatari could answer I felt Risa wrapped her arms around my waist "Mr. Dark you haven't come by to see me in so long!" Her hug tightened "I missed you so much!" Tighter "Why would you do that to me?!" She's taking more anger out than love 'Sorry, sorry I've been busy searching for Dai-" I couldn't just up and tell them that "I was looking for an expensive art piece that I could bring to you." I threw in a sly smile "Dark they know about you and Daisuke." Hiwatari said I looked over to him he had his arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist! Technically that is my waist as well and I won't stand for it. "Daisuke. Emiko is worried sick about you and so is everyone else they need you to come home." The smile on Daisuke's face faded "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget about everyone, its just Satoshi and I we-" I cut him off right there "Don't need to know just come on already." It did not look like Hiwatari was too happy about Daisuke leaving. I felt my self smirk at him it was sometime since I had seen his face look this close to sad and I was enjoying every minute of it. Not that I'm a mean person but... "I'm going with you." Daisuke's face almost lit up when Satoshi said this "We'll all go." I heard Risa shout to everyone "Yeah." Riku agreed. Just what I need more kids to baby-sit.

**Satoshi**

I remembered Daisuke's house from the last time I came, it was riddled with traps. We walked through the door and I expected the walls to cave in or the floor to give out but apparently it was a normal house...today anyway. The Niwa's were all gathered in the living room after a long talk on discipline and an even longer session of hugs and kisses from both of his parents, it seemed like everything had been worked out except for a few matters. "Daisuke." His grandfather was the first to speak "I know you think that you and Satoshi are suppose to be together and happy but that won't solve your problems, who will carry on the Niwa bloodline? Who will be the Great Phantom Thief Dark?" His mother spoke next "Papa, I think it's Daisuke's decision on whom he loves besides Kosuke and I are barely thirty we can have another child. As for the Phantom thief I thought we wanted to stop that part of the bloodline." His grandfather seemed to be at a loss for words she had answered every problem he presented and there wasn't much to say. "I will merge with Dark again, if that means stopping a catastrophe." He looked back at me "I'm sorry, Satoshi." "Niwa, It's alright you have to do what's right (I lied through my teeth) just before you go do one thing for me?" Emiko jumped up "NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T!" "Mom" Daisuke whined "He wasn't talking about that. Were you?" _Yes. _ I thought to myself "Of course not. I just wanted one more kiss before I know Dark is back inside of your body." He looked around at everyone who was all staring to see if he was going to do it. He leaned in closer to me and pulled back "You kiss me!" he said nervously, I chuckled a little at his "stage fright". Without a word I grabbed his face by the cheeks which were burning red, I placed my lips on my thumb and began a trail from there to his face I reached his lips and began to kiss them. I licked his lips, and then I bit down softly making him open his mouth. Next I plunged my tongue into his mouth, His muscle tried to push mine out of its home but I fought back finally he gave up. I licked the roof and trailed along his teeth. By this time he had turned around from sitting in my lap and was straddling me. I knew my hands were wandering to the small of his back but I wasn't trying to stop myself. Someone cleared their throat and this reminded us of where we were, he pulled back from the kiss an looked at me almost horrified, I merely smiled back at him. Daisuke's face was buried in my chest and I couldn't look the staring group of people in the eyes.

**Daisuke**

What had I just done? In front of everybody, I mean if it were only Riku or Risa, who were now gawking at us, then it would have been fine. But in front of my parents and Grandpa? The only thing I can do is bury my face here and hope that it was just a dream. "Are we going to start the ceremony now or are we going to wait another eternity for lover boy?" Dark spoke almost coldly. I pulled my head up and looked at Satoshi, he looked like he was in pain but he told me to follow them placing a quick kiss on my lips but before I could get into it someone pulled me under their shoulder. My father had to hold Satoshi as I was taken away he cried out to me "Daisuke don't go!" I felt hot tears stream down my face as the door opened to the ceremony room. We descended down the steps till we reached a circular stone alter, Dark put me down in the middle of the alter and then himself sat in front of me. "Are all the elements gathered Emiko?" I heard Grandpa ask "Just about Papa." my mother answered him as she pulled a giant sized book onto a podium. "Recite the chant." Grandpa ordered her in a commanding voice. She opened the book and began reading out loud from it; the words were in an old tongue I had never heard before. There was a loud boom sound coming from the top of the stairs "DAISUKE!" Someone yelled "You can't go in there!" I heard another shout; everything was hazy from being partly mixed with someone else's soul. I felt warm hands wrap around my neck and my waist. I opened my eyes to the best I could and there were a pair of blues and gold hues staring at me. "Stop!" I heard Dark yelling this was the first voice I could distinguish among many but it didn't feel like his words were coming from me , I realized the person carrying me was a half transformed Satoshi and the person chasing us was a very weak looking Dark. His black wing turned into a white ball of fluff and his body hit the floor of the upstairs of the Niwa house. Another blast sounded as the door was blown off its hinges by Satoshi. I wanted to go back to see if Dark were okay but I couldn't find my breath, I pulled myself closer to Satoshi and flew all the way back to his manner. The doors opened and I knew he was taking me to the bedroom I felt powerless my body has no strength left in it I felt him place me on the bed and almost immediately my eyes closed falling asleep.

**Krad**

_He... _I laughed silently to myself _I though infiltration to the Niwa house would be a lot harder. _Walking over to the phone I think its time to begin with the preparations, I picked up the telephone and dialed Master Hiwatari's cell phone. He answered with a simple "Hello?" I smirked "Daisuke Niwa is now back in our possession and I think Dark will be here very soon." I relayed the information to him "Excellent, well done, servant." I hated that name "servant" but I only have to deal with it for a little longer. I hung up the phone and walked out of the room catching glimpses of myself in a few of the mirrors on the wall. Such a beautiful face. "Ah this is the room I've been looking for." I said out loud just to hear my voice. I opened the giant door to a room filled with artwork not yet active. I walked past all the things that were once revered as legend till I came on a pair of gloves. These were made from a silk like fabric and had diamonds and other various jewels intertwined in the fabric. The magic from the gloves alone almost made me mad with envy but I stayed calm. "The Gauntlets of Division" I said out loud yet again. _Who would have thought these little things would cause a family to fall apart? _I thought as I pulled them onto my beautiful hands. These gloves gave the wearer the power to fix the soul of any forsaken person. Of course that person would go into a dead like state for a few hours until the soul was returned but if mended properly the person would be gleeful no matter the circumstance. That is the way the story behind these gloves is supposed to go, but these could serve such higher purposes. I placed a hand over my heart and the gauntlets began to glow white reaching inside myself with both hand I grabbed part of my soul. I ripped the unneeded half from my body. "What the hell are you doing?!" Satoshi yelled, he now lay in front of me "Well Master Hikari I think it is time to let you depend on yourself for a while." He stood up "Why? Why did you do this?" A smirk crept on my face "Because young master, I was tired of playing with your weak little soul." Giving him a kick in the face which hurdled him back to the opposite wall, I left the room and walked to Master Satoshi's. Waking the sleeping boy from his I dare say erotic dream. He was on top of the pillow muttering something about "Satoshi please!" He looked at me with sleep filled eyes till he realized who I was and fell off the bed "Back you monster!" he yelled putting up a cross with his index fingers. I frowned at this "Think of me what you will but I'll tell you who the real monster is. The one who you say you have an undying love for. The one you say you wished were with you all the time. Satoshi Hikari! That vermin of a boy used you to get what he needed or better yet what I needed. Though the data we gathered from you was insufficient things like pieces of hair on a pillow or other things you aided in the reunion of myself and Dark, and for that I thank you." He looked at a loss for words until his eyes became red and tears threatened to over flow the brim. The door burst open and I turned to see Master Satoshi his eyes were burning but he is no longer a threat to my existence so I had no fear. "Get away from him!" he yelled at me his voice was pained and unsteady "I thought you would have recovered faster than that. But then again you're nothing without me." I replied simply. His eyes became more intense he ran forward and I merely sidestepped tumbling he landed on Daisuke who had been crying since Satoshi had came in. "Well I really would love to stay but I sense Dark is in the area, bye all. And with that I disappeared from their site.

**Dark**

With's power had been exhausted since he relied on me to supply it and I was almost out myself. I had to steal Riku's bike to get here and I felt like I was going to collapse. I stopped in front of the Hiwatari mansion a figure dressed in all white came towards me, my eyes focused on his hands which were clothed in a powerful magic. "Krad!" I yelled jumping from the bike "Just in time." he retorted in his usual haughty air. "What is the meaning of this? How could you just waltz into my home and-" He cut me off "Your home? Do you really think the wretched people living their actually like you? Or are you there to be their pet?" His smile sickens me it twisted and sadistic "Those people love me." "Oh really?" His words were getting sharper "Then why do they fall in love in hopes of getting rid of you? Why is it that if something goes wrong they worry about your tamer first? Tell me do you even get to walk in the daylight or are you like a scolded pet supposed to stay in the corner till they say jump?" He had gotten closer with each step our powers resonated more "Shut up!" I yelled trying my hardest not to plead. "You know it's true, everything I say is always true. You avert your eyes so you don't have to look at the truth behind my own." He grabbed my arm and I pulled away from him with my remaining strength. "Why do you try and hide the fact that you want to rejoin me? Come Dark lets finish what the Hikari's started long ago!" He grabbed both my arms again "What the hell is this?" I yelled again "The Gauntlets of Conjoining, Dark these are what counterbalance The Gauntlets of Division!" A circle formed underneath us and a blue light started to glow fiercely "Tell me Dark can you feel it? Had the Niwa's used these instead of some sacred chant you and Daisuke would have been joined already!" I struggled underneath the growing might, my body was being pulled closer to Krad's and I could no longer feel my own strength. It was over the evil that we all wanted to avoid was now happening.

**ȞAuthor's NotesȞ**

Hi All I'm so glad I got this chapter out it's really been getting me to do it. I really like writing these stories and would like for you guys to review after you read them and to stick around because you never know what's going to happen between Satoshi and Daisuke. I know I've been leaving you guy in cliff hangers but until more people start reading I might have to keep doing that to keep ya's interested. But thank you for reading and please pluuease review! Your friend/fanfic writer Hitome-chan.

↑**Disclaimer↑**

D.N.Angel is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki and Tokyopop. I had no hand in making any of the characters and would like that known, though I do enjoy drawing some of them. And the fact that if I did make the manga some things would be completely different such as you just read.


	3. A Closeness Needed so Badly

A World Unseen

Chapter 3

Satoshi

Krad had left me to console Daisuke, for some odd reason he was crying and wouldn't tell me why. I put my arms around him and he pulled away, he looked at me with his overly gigantic red eyes, he was biting his top lip to stop from sobbing so much. "Daisuke, please what's wrong?" He finally agreed to talk to me between sobs "You sob used sob me sob"I looked at him he face was wet from the heavy flowing tears "What? What do you mean I used you? Niwa answer me." He looked away "Krad told me sob that I sob was only here to help you catch Dark! sob "I looked at him; folding my shirt sleeve under my hand I wiped the tears off of his face "Daisuke. I could never use you, I wanted to capture Dark but everything I said was heartfelt. There was no use involved at all." I cooed to him bringing him into my arms. "Really?sniffle" I smiled at him "Really." He nuzzled my chest like he usually did, and we sat there for minutes without speaking just enjoying each others company. I soon realized Daisuke had fallen back asleep, I laid him on the bed and got up, walking over to the door I grabbed a black trench coat and a white scarf. I looked back to make sure he was still asleep and headed out of the door. The first snow flack landed on top of my nose, an icy wind blew and several more snow drops fell. I headed towards the Niwa household. Everything around me seemed so much more clear as I walked the streets of Tokyo; I felt alive and never wanted this state to end. The sidewalk turned off into a driveway which led to the Niwa house, I noticed how much snow had fallen in the time it took to walk here, it had built-up over the ground about an inch high and was getting deeper. I rang the door, a sudden fear rushed through my body as the door creaked open. The first thing I saw was Kosuke towering over me, then I felt a sting in my jaw. My glasses hit the ground and I wiped the blood from my mouth, he shook his hand frantically from the pain that went through his own knuckles. I spit more blood out onto the pure snow before I spoke again "I guess I deserved that." He looked at me with an unrelenting stare "Where is Daisuke?" He seemed to be getting annoyed with me more quickly by the minute "He is at home asleep." Fire burned in Kosuke's eyes "If he were home he'd be here now!" His voice had risen in volume, and he lifted his fist again, it was caught by Emiko, Daisuke's mother, who stepped in front of Kosuke "I'm sorry Hiwatari, but Kosuke is a little high strung from losing our son to you. But don't pay him any attention, come in won't you?" She pushed the man out of my way as I walked into the house, immediately warm air rushed over my cheek bones as I stepped into the house. "I don't mean to intrude but I wanted to say that I was sorry for the other day. Krad liked transforming at the most opportune moments." Kosuke's expression softened a bit "I'm not going to pretend to know what you feel when a tamer transforms, but I've seen Daisuke go from my innocent son to the infamous Dark so many times in the blink of an eye I guess I can, in a way, understand." He tried to smile but it came out as a weak grin. Emiko came into the room and handed me a mug filled with steaming cocoa, she spoke "So, why didn't Daisuke come with you?" I looked up at her but her eyes never left the mug she was holding "He's sleep. He has been sleeping a lot lately." There was a small silence before Kosuke spoke "It's probably because now he can sleep. I mean to say when he and Dark were one he was always out late and didn't get back till sometime even later. The notes went out and said he, Dark, would arrive around nine o'clock but because there were so many police after the art was stolen he would have to take underground routes to return when he didn't revert back to himself." I looked out the window thinking of times past I never helped Daisuke's cause after exerting his magic and running after him myself, I had been worse on him then the actual police. "Come to think of it hunny, we haven't seen Dark since he went after the white wings." Emiko interjected. Both of them stared my way "Actually that is what I came to speak to you about."

Daisuke

Satoshi smelled so good, like a steely misty scent. I inhaled deeper all the while my eyes were closed. Squeezing his waist it felt squishy like fluff, I opened my eyes to realize I was hugging Satoshi's pillow. I got out of bed and walked through the house everywhere I looked was empty, the phone rang and I went to answer it "Hello?" I asked hoping to hear Satoshi reply in my ear "Hi Niwa!" A chipper Riku sounded through the receiver "Oh, Hi." I didn't want to sound depressed but I think she got the hint "Is Satoshi over there?" she asked, the question made me a little more sad, I don't know why I was feeling so depressed and helpless "No." I kept my sentence short for fear of breaking into tears again, what was wrong with me? "Good! I'll be right over." and with that the line went dead. Good for whom? I thought to myself as I trudged to the kitchen...there nothing ice-cream can't fix! About a half gallon and one soap opera later there was a ring at the door, I went to open it and found Riku standing there, her arms were full of fabrics and materials. "What-?" Before I could finish my sentence she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room. The Next thing I knew I was standing on the coffee table and she was asking me billions of questions "What's Satoshi's favorite color? Favorite smell? When does he seem to kiss better in the morning or at night? Does he eat breakfast?" I made it a note to stop her before she knew more about Saotshi than I did "His favorite color is navy blue and white. Favorite scent is lavender I think, or chamomile. As for his kiss I'd say at night before bed because he gets really into it and when I stop him before we go any further he gets a cute pouty look he'd never show anyone in public!" I had been looking down the whole time so my voice didn't sound so rushed. "Niwa you're really different." Riku blurted out putting together a dark navy fabric and sewing white lacy ruffles on the sides "I mean we never hang out anymore just you and me. And I 'm afraid we won't be as close as we used to be." She mustered a weak smile. "I think the look on my face changed I didn't want to hurt my best friend "Riku I-" She cut me off by pulling some measuring tape around my waist "23x27" She said after measuring my waist and leg length "Riku I don't want you to think we've drifted apart how about today you and I go out and just have fun? We'll ride bikes and paint and whatever you want to do!" I added a smile. Her face lit up "Really Niwa?" I shook my head yes. "Alright then let's get done with these preparations!" She said working almost double time.

Dark

Every pore of my skin was screaming out in pain. It felt like my body was enveloped in a casket of spikes. I tried to move but my hands were tied down by some invisible force then a horrible voice sounded in my ears "If you move to much you'll break it, your body that is." I mustered enough strength to question the hovering angel "What the hell is this?!" I tried yelling but it only came out as audible as a whisper. "Very good you can still speak, barely but still. This my friend, is a binding spell of this the highest degree, meaning if you move to much your body will completely break." I tried not to shift my weight "What do you want with me?" I whispered again. "Surely you jest? I thought I had clearly explained that we are going to become one just you and me. Though we have to wait for our tamers to conjoin themselves first. It is a dilemma because I would have thought Satoshi would've had his way several times over with Daisuke. No matter until then we can become Kokoyoku for at least an hour and a half which is plenty of time." The angel rambled on before I finally interrupted him "Where are we?!" He turned leaving me in the darkened room "all in good time." He said coldly before the thud of the door closed behind him.

Satoshi

I walked into the blistering cold everything that had occurred was washing over me. "We released both Dark and Krad, and now there gone." I told the Niwa's who couldn't believe what I was saying. Daiki walked into the room after hearing the explanation his face drained and then refilled with fear. "Satoshi." He spoke harshly "If you love Daisuke you will not make him submit to you. The two of you can not engage in any kinds of sexual activity." Everyone's faces turned to me a little embarrassed I felt my cheeks burn "I-that is to say we- I...Alright" I finally managed to say aloud before pushing the frame of my glasses back on my nose "But, can I ask why?" I said trying to figure out why I shouldn't go home and rip Daisuke's clothes off right then and there. "Because if Daisuke submits then utterly so does Dark meaning that the white wings could take full advantage of Dark's weakened state. Causing the two of them to fuse becoming Kokoyoku, the ultimate art work of the Hikari's." He finished his sentence "Well I-" Daiki cut me off again "And if that isn't reason enough when Dark's body is taken over Daisuke's soul will inhabit an endless void leaving his body as a lifeless husk, but what ever you do don't tell Daisuke about this." Emiko let out a shrill cry and fell into Kosuke's arms "I-I...I have to get back to the house!" I jumped up grabbing my jacket and other items and headed out of the door without a word. These thoughts played over and over again in my mind. The freedom I had been feeling was slowly disappearing, why did Krad still have such a strong hold over my life? Why can't Daisuke and I be left in peace? I opened the door to the mansion and walked in there were two women sitting in the living room one was Riku but the other one I hadn't seen before she had on an elaborate blue dress, white frill ran down the sides, the corset wrapped tightly around the bustier area, and the bottom of the dress flared out into exquisite detail. "Can I help you?" The girl in the dress turned she had ruby red eyes and reminded me of Daisuke, her long red hair fell over her shoulders delicately, and she began moving towards me and threw her arms around me "Sato-kun! Your back!" She sounded relieved "Wha-?" I couldn't finish my sentence her gentle lips landed on my own almost by instinct I pulled her off of me. Her face nearly curled up as tears fell from her eyes, she was cute, innocent, and my mind kept wandering to Daisuke. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I tried not to make things any worse than they were but her cries increased in volume "SATOSHI!" Riku yelled from the other side of the room "I thought you were the smart one of the two." She walked up beside the crying girl and pulled off a red wig revealing a crying Daisuke on the floor. "Daisuke!" I shouted bending down to pick him from the ground "I didn't know that was you." He looked at me his eyes were red and puffy and tears were still streaming down his cheeks. I kissed him softly at first and he settled into my arms "So you like his costume?" Riku asked interrupting the kiss, I pulled my lips off of his and looked up at her "I think I'd rip it off of him right now if it didn't look like it took so long to make. I added a wink at Daisuke who turned a dark shade of red. He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss , I set him on the ground never breaking the kiss and we moved to the couch. My hands explored underneath the dress feeling the goosebumps that ran up his leg until I got to his boxer. I pulled my hand back and broke the kiss "I can't do this!" I got off of the boy who was flustered bad flushed all at the same time "What? Satoshi where are you going?" Daisuke sat up on the couch pulling the dress over his exposed self. "Daisuke. I don't want you to get hurt by me pleasuring myself with you." I turned around and saw that Riku had been just as blown away from the situation as Daisuke. "I'll explain later but for now I have something else to do." The boy had such a deterred look on his face I walked back over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. I still love you with all my heart." The younger boy whimpered in my arms a low whisper escaped his lips "I love you too!" He let go of me and kissed my cheek "Riku I'll be right back I have to go change!" He bounced off upstairs "And I need to get my laptop." I said leaving the brunette by herself. Walking upstairs I opened the door to an unexpected scene: Daisuke shimming the dress down his body, of course he was only wearing boxers under the dress; why was Daisuke so innocent? I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, Prime Objective; Laptop, Obstacle; Sexy Boy without any Clothes on. Ending Status: Mission Failed!

Daisuke

Without warning Satoshi came up from behind me, his steely mist scent filled my nose. "Satoshi don't tease me its bad karma." I said pulling his arms from around my waist and then a shirt over my head. His cold hands found their way to the band of my underwear and slipped inside, his teeth desperately nipped at my shirt trying to pull it back off. "Satoshi, I promised Riku I'd go with her today!" I nearly shouted as his teeth grazed my neck. "She can wait another hour or two." He whispered in my ear. Pulling his hands out of my boxers (reluctantly) I pulled on a pair of denim jeans. And walked out the door, I landed on the wall, it had taken all of my strength to deny Satoshi his wishes but karma sucks. I picked my self up and walked down stairs wiping the sweat from my brow and fixing my ever growing hair, it wasn't as spiky as it used to be now it was starting to fall over my eyes more. I played with my hair more as Riku walked beside me we left the house. "Okay first stop the mall; I want to pick out some material for mine and Takashi's outfits. Have you figured out what Satoshi is going to be?" I looked at her in a confused way "I didn't think Satoshi needed help picking out a costume." She laughed a little "Daisuke you're still so naive it's funny. He picked out your costume so common curtsey you pick out his. I've already got his measurements, 29x32. She whipped out a sheet of paper with drawings of clothes and other things, though Riku wasn't the best artist, design had to be her strong suit. "Alright. Let's shop!" She said we ducked into a store entitled: "Simply Men", she sounded like some game show host. WE found a perfect pair of black khaki pants with a blue seam. Purchasing a few more items like handkerchiefs and things, we came out of the store. Next we stopped by a store name: "Elegant Nights", a white wrinkled shirt with blue twinge and ruffles falling down the front was hanging in front of us, Riku grabbed it within the first five minutes of us being in the store the clerk rung it up and on our way we went. Finally a store that smelled of new leather beckoned us to go in as we got our final items: shoes. The ones we found were a sleek black color that reflected in the light. We left the store shoes in hand and various other purchases we had made for her and Takashi. Everything seemed set for the up and coming week's dance. Silent Night played in my ear when I realized Riku's cell phone was ringing; she answered it "Hiya Risa." She said cheerfully. After a moment or two her smile faded a bit and then it was completely gone. She hung up and looked at me "What's wrong? What did Risa say?" I questioned her. "Everyone except Risa and Takashi dropped out of the decorating committee. There won't be any winter festival because when it comes to things like this Risa gets way to bossy!" I thought for a second then an idea popped into my head "Why don't we join them you, me, and Satoshi?" She gave me a disbelieving look "No." she said bluntly. "NO?! Why not?" I asked her almost whining (almost). "Because you and Satoshi will make-out through the whole thing and we'll get nothing done." She finished the sentence in one breath "Nuh-uh! I can not make-out with my boyfriend for one day!!"I shouted loud enough for everyone in the mall to hear. "Okay okay if you stop yelling I'll tell Riku we'll help with the decorations."Yay!" I jumped into the air with my fist extended towards the sky. We left the mall and soon after went by the school "I thought you said the festival would take place at the school?" I said to Riku as we walk past Azumano "No, Niwa I said it takes place on a block around the school." I looked at all the people setting up shop "And I thought you said everyone quit!" She gave me an annoyed look and then smiled when she looked at me "No Daisuke, I said the decorating committee quit not the delicatessens." I looked past her after seeing a flash of pink; it was Risa running towards us. "RIKU! NIWA!" She said waving to us as she stopped "I'm so glad we're going to get to finish the decorations!" I smiled at her "Yeah me too. I wonder when Satoshi'll get here; I left him a message on his phone." Daisuke looked down at the cell phone Satoshi had purchased him a little while back. "It never takes this long to get an answer." Risa walked in front of me, I looked up at her "Daisuke! You wear your emotions on your sleeve! Just give him a minute you sent that text like what? Maybe three seconds ago! Keep coming off as desperate and Satoshi might start having space issues!" Risa (The relationship expert) finished her outburst. I could feel my eyes watering, trying to hold my tears in I answered her "I know. I'm so sorry Risa! I'll try to be less desperate!" The tears fell down my eyes as I said the statement "Geez Daisuke. You're such a crybaby nowadays!" The long haired brunette commented to me "I don't know, I kinda like it." A new voice cam from behind me "I think it's cute." A pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, I turned to Satoshi and my head instinctively nuzzled his chest. "Now what were you crying for this time, Dai-bozu?" Saotshi teased. "Nothing!" I answered to quickly "And why didn't you answer my text?" I looked into his soft blue eyes, they were so inviting "Because." He kissed me "I wanted to." He kissed me again "Answer you in person." He said placing one final kiss on my lips that I took all to openly. My mouth parted and I invited his tongue into it by licking the roof of his mouth, he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I savored his taste, the warmth of his tongue, everything. I hadn't seen him since the morning and I couldn't stand the wait. "Not that I'm not enjoying your session here, but don't we have a block to decorate?" Takashi said impatiently, though I didn't care we were to deep into the kiss to hear anything. Time passed as we stood there our breaths were labored but we never broke the kiss, breathing through the nose seemed to be working just fine, Satoshi's arms laid lazily onto of my shoulders as his hands ran through the back of my hair. A soft moan passed through my lips, just then I could feel my shirt being tugged on "That is it!" Riku said angrily as she pulled me from the kiss "I told you all you would do is make-out with Satoshi!" She yelled as she pulled me away, I could see Takashi and Riku dragging Satoshi to the other side of the block. "But he so sexy!!!" I yelled as she pulled onwards toward the first decorating regiment.

Krad

"It is all going according to plan." I spoke to the man across from me; he was chained down and long since passed out. A canvas in front of me glowed with power as I painted a huge picture. One side of the canvas had trees and animals, a town, a sunshine and a red haired boy with black wings extending from his back, he was facing the left (One of my focal points). The other side of the canvas had darkness and uprooted trees, the same town was ablaze, and no other form of life except for a hovering blue haired boy who face the right, white wings came from his back. Both their arms were behind them as they held each others hands, in the middle (what I called the void) there was nothing but grey. This portrait was truly captivating in its beauty and splendor, and with a hint of magic. "Ah Dark, it will be wondrous when Daisuke gazes upon this picture." I smiled after saying this. "I only wish you were awake to see what happens when he does!" I stood up and placed my hand on the canvas, the paint had quick dried thanks to the magic I had instilled inside of it, the magic that was so minute that even master Hikari himself wouldn't be able to sense it. But the effect of the small amount would be colossal. The picture, frame and all, shrunk to my will and I placed it inside of a bag. Leaving Dark where he lay I made my way to the large, open, glass window and took to the air. Shortly after arriving at the mansion I made sure that the two inhabitants weren't home; making my way to the room where Satoshi kept all of his "secret" artwork, I placed the small portrait on the ground, where it grew to over shadow the other paintings. "The deed is done." I smirked once again to myself. "This is to delicous."I left the house without another word, not worried about the camera's that filled the place I was to powerful to be pocked up on some primitive device. I let my wings carry me to the air and when I was to high up to be seen from the ground I noticed five figures walking towards the house. Piece by piece. I thought as I flew back to my current sanctum.

Daisuke

I held tightly to Satoshi's upper arm, nothing easy going to let him leave me for the rest of the day! Waving good-bye to our friends we entered into the house. For most of the day I followed Satoshi around wherever he went to the bedroom, the kitchen and the living room, but sadly he told me I couldn't take a bathe with him. He closed the door behind him and that was that. I wandered through the house till I reached a point I'd never gone past before. When I walked down the darker corridor an eerie feeling crept into my chest, but my legs would not turn me around to leave. It was like I was being pulled by some invisible force further and further I went till I reached a doorway with two doors. It was apparent that the latch had been broken but I pushed forward anyway. The first thing that caught my eye was an extravagant portrait of Satoshi and I standing back to back, our hands were behind our backs and gripped one another. Our wings were the same colors as Dark's and Krad's, and Satoshi hovered a little off the ground. A weird thing began happening the picture seemed to become a sort of video. The me in the portrait turned to Satoshi and kissed him lightly on the lips, this caused Satoshi to pull me (him) into a tight embrace and brought our lips back together. Satoshi removed my (his) shirt easily enough, because the wings had receded off of both their backs. The kisses trailed down the other Daisuke's neck, making my own long to be kissed in the same way. Everything seemed to become farther away except the picture which was coming ever closer. The Satoshi in the portrait trailed his fingers up and down the small toned muscle making Daisuke quiver with pleasure. The two of them both found the ground as Satoshi's hand made their way into portrait me's pants, the other me removed Satoshi's button shirt one clasp at a time. The buttons of both their pants were fidgeted with only for a second before they both found their way trailing through the air. The scene that unfolded before me next made me long to be held, caressed and cared for the way portrait me had been by his lover. I turned leaving the room with one thought on my mind: Satoshi.

Satoshi

The hot bath water washed over me, it felt good to finally be warm. Though I wish Daisuke where here with me but I think I'd have taken the boy by now and never letten go. Just the thought of him made me grow aroused. There was a slow creak as a draft found its way into the bathroom. I looked up to see Daisuke making his way towards me. "Sato-seme." His voice was animated and unlike him. "Daisuke? What's wrong?" I looked at him with concern; his ruby red eyes were glazed with hunger and lust. He sat beside the tub removing his shirt. "I need to be held." His voice was purely seductive his movements were intoxicating. I swallowed hard trying my best not to give in as he removed his shirt "Dai-Daisuke you don't look well." I tried to state, though my voice was shaky. "Maybe you should go lay down." He removed his shirt; the muscles in his abdomen were well evident "Please, make me feel better then." He countered my statement. Pulling his pants and boxers off at the same time he moved into the tub. I tried to get up but his hands wrapped around my arm, his eyes pleaded for me to come over to him. I could not resist him much longer, but I had to. He took the time that I had been conflicting with myself to straddle my hips; he placed his lips on my own and kissed me deeply. His hands had a firm hold of my face and he was not going to let go. I could feel my eyes closing, my hands wrapping around his small waist, pulling him in closer. Our lips broke "Daisuke please I don't want to see you hurt." I tried to plead. "But I want this so badly!" He placed his lips on mine again before I could protest. Our body rubbed together water splashing around us. In the fray of it all I had formulated an idea, standing and beckoning him forward I began walking us to my room. The cold air hit our naked bodies as we walked out of the bathroom, Daisuke never let go of my arm. I pulled him into my room and pushed the boy onto the bed. He lay back ready and willing to let me have him. I straddled his slender frame, pushing his hands back to the headboard. "What?" Daisuke gasped when I placed energy cuffs around his wrists, the ones normally used on Dark "Satoshi?! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" His eyes welled as he asked that question. "I-"He cut me off "Am I not good enough? That must be it! You don't really love me do you? You were using me till we got here so you could break my heart!" My fist slammed hard into the wall causing the younger boy to jump from the sound. Anger welled inside of me I couldn't control my words "Don't you ever say that! Don't ever say I do not love you!" His eyes were filled with sadness and fear "Saotshi…." His voice still pled to me, he bucked his hips making our bodies move together in a rhythm. I got off the boy; my erection was not hideable so I didn't try. "Daisuke what is wrong with you?! This isn't you! Usually a cuddle would suffice and we would be asleep or at the mall, the movie somewhere. Since when did having sex become more important than spending time together? " My question took him by surprise and something in him clicked, his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with a confused stare "What's wrong Satoshi?" his voice resumed its normal innocence, and his face turned hot pink when he realized we were both in the nude. And what are we about to do?! And why are my hands cuffed?! Saotshi?!" The boy whined. I walked over to him, easily removing the cuffs. "What did you do before you couldn't remember anything?" He looked at me well I was walking down the hall and everything else is just a blur. I know I want to be beside you more than I ever have for some reason though." He smiled serenely. "Then let's do so. In the company of other otherwise we might end up doing something regrettable" He stood up and I felt my face grow red hot as I watched his naked body search the drawer for some clothes. After we had been dressed we spent the rest of the day at the house watching some soaps Daisuke had picked out. The boy was so emotional watching them it was to a point of funniness. His constant "Don't go in there!" Or his "That's her twin sister don't kiss her!" almost had me in hysterics. After these were over we trudged back up stairs still wore out from the day. Daisuke soon drifted off to sleep. He had been so warm, his skin so soft, that I decided it best not to sleep so close. Though he kept bringing me back to him in his sleep that seemed he had been awake. I didn't let it bother me and with the slow inhale and exhale of his breath on me chest I as well fell asleep.

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the shortness and the long wait but you all know how writers block is. I'll try to get more done in a quicker time, and please rear and review!


	4. Of Love and Life

**Chapter Four**

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter Four**

**Warning: Small Yaoi**

**Krad**

Satoshi was being quit vexing. He had yet to follow through with my plan, and it was irking me to a point of no return. But no matter if something doesn't go my way I'll make it so, and find out what is the cause of all this. I smirked evilly making my way to the room that still held the captive Dark. Opening the door I went inside he, once again, struggled underneath his bonds. "Dark-bozu. Why do you continue to struggle? Just let me have you body and all. Don't deny you don't want me!" He spit to the side missing my shoes by an inch. "I'd rather eat my own flesh!" He yelled. "Can I have a nibble?" I laughed to myself. '"You pervert!" He yelled again, though I noticed a twinge of pink on his cheeks. "Oh Dark, you don't know how perverted I can be!" I kneeled down to him kissing his neck; he tried pulling away but was held my spell. "Stop denying yourself bliss." I whispered into his softly "as soon as you stop kissing me!" he yelled, nodding ferociously. "Oh well I guess only one of us is going to be happy then. And apparently it isn't you." My hands moved to his chiseled upper body, gently tweaking his clothed nipple. His face was fighting between a mix of pleasure and dislike. Either way I was tired of waiting and I was making him mine!" I moved my lips up to his rough, brazen ones. Kissing him softly, he rejected my kiss trying to bite my exploring tongue. "What is with you?" He asked after I let up for a second, were enemies why are you doing this?!" He couldn't possibly understand my motives that I never hated him that Daisuke only got in our way. That now we could be together, even if it meant breaking his tamer. No, he'd never understand, so I plan on showing him. Ripping the shirt from my chest I straddled his slim hips, and pulled myself closer to his face. "What the heel? Krad get the f-"I didn't let him finish, he didn't deserve to until this moment were up. His body tensed under me as I moved my his causing his body to follow. "Krad. Why?" But I ignored his question continuing to have my way with the man. I ripped the shirt from him as well and moistened his nipple with my lips. All I could do from ripping his pants off was to rub my hands against his forced, clothed erection. "Hn!" He yelled finally giving into my touch, his body unloosened and stuttered moans passed his lips. "I smirk, this was more like it. I unbuttoned his pants showing his full erection. "I want…" He panted as I wrapped my fingers around him "I want to hold you!" I looked at his restrained hands. "Your fine the way you are." I told him shattering his escape plan. Pulling the restricting undershorts from his thighs, the man had only been wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. Moving my hand to his incredible length. I began pumping, making him cringe under me with a mix of pleasure and disgust. Slowly he was slipping into my trap like all the rest would; I pumped my fists harder making him pant and beads of sweat began forming at the top of his forehead. I felt the pressure building up but I wasn't going to let him off that easily, I let go of him and began pulling my shirt over my head. "Let's have some real fun." I heard the lust in my own voice as I looked down at the almost completely naked. Finally kneeling down to him I trailed kisses from his abdomen, and further down. Stopping at the very tip of Dark's length. "Please, Krad, don't!" he pleaded but I was lost in the moment. Opening my mouth I began to swallow him, a little at first, but then I took him all into my mouth. Making up and down motions and wrapping my tongue halfway around his shaft. "Kr-!" He took labored breaths, as I continued my movements. It was enough torment for the man; his hands moved frantically trying to grab something for leverage. After another minute or so I stopped, feeling the same built up pressure about to release. Placing both my hands on his wrists I undid his bonds, expecting the worse to happen. Instead he threw his arms around me, erection poking my stomach, and tears fell down his eyes onto my shoulder. "I've wanted this so badly, Krad!" he hugged me tighter. I stared in disbelief as he told me of all the times he wanted me, all the times we fought he always held back (As did I) hoping I would notice. But like a fool I had been blind to this, to caught up in my own way of getting Dark to notice me. His hungry lips found their way back to my own, he broke the kiss "So, where were we?" he asked seductively. "Right about here." I answered in return wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a deep kiss on his hungry lips.

**Daisuke**

Satoshi always seemed friskiest in the morning. I had to stop his wandering hands quite a few times. I got out of bed , luckily with my clothes still attached, and headed to the closet. Up till now I had been wearing Sato-kun's clothes but everything was in the wash except two things, a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. Of course I wasn't going to wear the only remaining clothes items he had so I tossed them over to him. Put on the clothes I had yesterday (I know I know) and told him I'd be back later. "Where are you going?" He asked, running behind after I had left the house. "My house, I need some clothes and I haven't seen my family in a month and a week. The cold wind of the winter lingered, in the air tomorrow was the big festival and I wanted to make sure we were first to arrive. I shivered vigorously as the wind blew harder; suddenly an extra weight was added to my body. I looked up at Satoshi who had taken his jacket and put it on my arms. "Sato-"He shushed me "Just hold my hand, that'll keep me warm enough." I grabbed his rough hand with my softer one. We walked in silence, closer than before, till we reached my house. I rang the doorbell with my free hand and the next thing I new kisses were being splattered all over my cheeks and forehead. "Daisuke! Hunny! You're back!" My mother's voice was soft and loving as she pulled me into a tight hug. After she let go she realized Satoshi and I were holding hands. "I take it you two haven't done anything?" Her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Nothing unallowed." Satoshi blurted out. I felt my cheeks grow red. "Good then come in come in." she beckoned us into the warm home I had not seen in so long. "Dai-kun?" my grandfather rushed over to me. He hugged me examining me over. Then he gave Satoshi an uneasy look "I hope you two haven't done anything that would be regrettable?" He asked suspiciously. Of course not. Daisuke and I are taking things slow in our relationship. Or at least as slow as possible considering." I wondered what he meant by that statement but before I could ask I was being picked up by someone else in a death-grip like hold. "Dai-kun!" My father sat me back down. I hugged him back. "It's so good to see you again. I mean you and Satoshi never come by here anymore." He smiled weakly. "And I hope you're still the innocent boy you were when you left?" Why did everything here pertain to sex?! "SATOSHI AND I HAVE NOT HAD SEX!" I yelled into the air. "Well that's nice." A new voice came into the room, it was Riku's. "Neither have Takashi and me." My mother ushered her into the room. "I-I-." I stammered words wouldn't form in my mouth. I finally sighed dejectedly and trudged up to my room. I began packing outfits my mother had made for me each more…exotic than the last. A knock on my door and a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see what was going on. A flash of blue, a whirl of the room and I felt myself hit the bed. My lips were devoured by someone's the only person I knew that could kiss this good was Satoshi. I opened my eyes, which had closed instinctively, and saw him on top of me. He broke the kiss my body followed his as he leaned up. "What was-?" he cut me off "Your mom wants to see you downstairs." He got up and turned he took a few steps and then turned again rushing back to kiss me again. "Could you carry me downstairs? I can't stand up." I told him truthfully. My hands covered the crotch of my pants as his eyes wandered. "Sure Dai-chan. If, you move your hands." He added a coy smile. My entire face burned I had two options: A.) Risk everyone downstairs seeing my erection. Or B.) Letting Satoshi see the erection through my pants and risk having sex in my mother's house. Guess which one I chose? I moved my hands, and a low ground from Satoshi's throat found its way to my ears. I put my hands back over my uhm "problem area". "Okay now could you please carry me downstairs?!" I nearly shouted "Of course a promise is a promise." He picked me up and made a point out of how easy it was, by bouncing me. "You know this isn't helping!" I told him as we walked to the stairs/ "I know." He stated simply. Everyone, including Risa, was sitting down in the living room, my mother, father and grandfather all had a stern look on their faces. I felt my smile fade as my Grandfather began "Daisuke. You know the consequences of Kokoyoku being brought into this world do you not?" I nodded" And do you also know how the two angels have to be brought together to become the beast?" This time I shook my head no. Satoshi had seated myself and him on the loveseat, though I was in his lap. "It will only happen when the two current tamers come together in sexual pleasure." My eyes widened "WHAT?!" I heard myself yell. "So that's why You haven't…" I directed my attention to him, only to get a nod as my response. "But I-I. That isn't fair!" I finally said. "Well maybe if you and Dark lost all ties to each other. But that is impossible considering your bodies are still connected. Meaning whatever happens to Dark you'll feel it as well and vieversa. If he were to feel pain, happiness even pleasure." My grandfather finished. Maybe that was the reason I'd been feeling the way I do all day. I sighed Dark had gotten into some poor girls pants, again.

**Dark**

I finally released the pent up passion, yelling Krad's name and exploding over both of our chests, as Krad thrust into. After a few more thrusts he followed me in releasing, and fell forward lying on top of my strengthless body. "Mmm, that was delicious." He said pulling out satisfied with his work"Yeah." I rolled over putting my hand on his chest "Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" I asked sounding weaker than I wanted to. He looked in my eyes "I never say anything without meaning it." He smiled and got up from the bed quickly pulling his clothes back on, and left the room ignoring my protests of him leaving. I got up to follow him but the door was locked from the other side. It didn't make any sense to me, he said he loves me and then leaves. I turned from the door noticing how big the room I stayed in was. I had it's own sunken living room. A kitchen was to the left of my current position, a gigantic television was in the middle of the room, a desk with computer was on the side, and of course there was a bed underneath the giant glass window. I felt myself blush, wait I never blush what the hell is happening here. Walking over to the television I plopped down on the soft couch, _This would be a good place for Krad and me to_- dammit stop thinking like that! I turned the t.v. on and a news broadcaster came up on the screen. It was a woman her bangs were parted and raised at their roots the rest of her hair fell back and curled over her shoulders, she had half glasses, and a green suit on "In today's news." She began her announcement"Is life for the police of Japan without Phantom Thief Dark around anymore? More one that at eleven, we now go over to Kinaki Takanowa. Ta-san?" As the bald man spoke I had completely zoned out. It occurred to me I had been here for a month and some days without leaving this room. I looked down; my clothing was different than what I had arrived in. I didn't stink, well except for the smell of sex, ah sweet sweet sex. This means somehow I had been getting regular baths. The door opened, which was rare because it usually opened only once a day, and Krad walked in clothes in one arm and a bucket in the other. "Your still awake? Well I thought you would have drifted off by now. He walked up to me, we shared the same intoxicating scent, and he pulled my shirt over my head. "Wait Krad. I'm still sore." I protested as he ripped down my boxershorts. "Of course you are. But I'm not here for sex, that will come again tomorrow, right now you need to bathe. He insisted that I sit on a stood while he washed me. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself!" I pointed out as he began scrubbing my back "Is that so? Then why don't you take the sponge away from me?" He asked holding out a loofah. "Well, er… because I can't reach my back." I said telling this more to myself than to him. "I thought so." He said, hands coming around and washing my abdomen. I leant forward not wanting him to see my soon-to-be fully erect crotch. "You know I can't wash you when you lean like that." He pointed out pulling me back. "Ah!" I mouthed as he whirled me back so fast I almost hit the floor. "Oh. So this is what you were hiding?" his voice full of smugness. "Yeah, well you don't have to make such a big deal about it!" I said. "I'm not going to." He smiled dipping his loofah into the warm, sudsy water. "I told you're just getting a bath. He began to wash in between my legs. "AH! Ah!" was all I could seem to say, he was a very thorough washer in this general area. He stopped making my half moan half heave stop as well "Dark, you don't have to make such a big deal about this." He winked and continued washing my legs then finally my hair. I think my lower lip stick out in a similar fashion of Daisuke's "You're cute when you pout." He pointed out dumping the clean soap free bucket of water over my head. "Plus I thought you said you were sore?" I felt my eyes wander to the far edge of the room "Shut up!" I said as he finished washing me and put a towel on my shoulders. Okay now dry off he said getting up from his knees and sitting on the couch to face me. "What and you're just going to watch?" I asked out of disbelief, a little cold now that he wasn't hovering over me. "Yup." He said plainly.

**Satoshi**

Daisuke was doing as well as I expected him to. In other words he was freaking out, and occasionally he would moan when I even slightly touched him. "Daiki-san. Why is it I'm not affected by Krad the way Daisuke is by Dark?" Daiki looked up from his newspaper "It isn't that you aren't affected, but that you are affected less. Since you and Krad were not as close as Daisuke and Dark your connection does not run as deep." He finished taking a sip of some cocoa Emiko had jus sat in front of him. "Satoshi we need to talk, in private." She motioned for a back room, I followed her. Taking a seat in a chair she pulled out she began "Have you noticed that since you and Daisuke have been together the artworks have stopped activating?" I nodded my head "But a work of art went actives as right Dark and Daisuke were pulled apart, the _Ich Spiele Klavir" _I nodded a picture of a giant white piano, ivory and ebony keys that glisten in the light of the moon. Whoever plays the piano instantly knew enchanting music that could make whoever the player played for dance. The dancer would gracefully spin around the room, doing pirouettes and pleias. It was a wonderful site but the thing was that once the dancer started they would not stop till the player did. "And we believe that it will be at the at your school festival." She paused so this could sink in. "Though as long as the music stops everyone should be alright. I just wanted you to know." I turned to leave the room but she stopped me grabbing onto my shoulder "One more thing, the sooner that you sever Daisuke's ties with Dark the sooner you can have him." She smiled wickedly "and with his training he is quite flexible." Her wicked smile never left her lips, had she not been in there I would have needed a new set of pants.

**Daisuke**

It seemed like now that I knew I couldn't have Satoshi I wanted him more. Everything he did became sexual to me, a yawn, a laugh anything. Lying with my head in his lap on my parents couch, he was slowly stroking my hair. His cream colored fingers seeming abstract to my red locks, the faster his finger ran through my hair the more a small moan kept projecting from my throat. I sat up, he must not have expected this and groaned at the loss of heat, as my mom came into the room. "So Daisuke your grandfather has figured a way for you and Dark to become unconnected." My eyes widened and I listened intently "But, he isn't going to tell us what it is for fear of you running off again after everything is over." I nearly fell out of my chair "What? How could he think that? I mean yeah I haven't been around a lot but me run off?" I grew slightly agitated at my grandpa. Satoshi must have noticed this because he pulled me into his lap, oh what a warm lap it was! "I'll make sure he doesn't run off." Satoshi reassured my mother. I bit the older boy's neck making his jump a little, then I began sucking on his cream-colored flesh. He threw his head back so it was easier for me to access his neck, I took my opening, turning in his lap so that my knees were on his thighs. After some minutes or so I motioned I wanted Satoshi to take off my shirt. He would have happily complied had my mother not cleared her throat. "This is the reason we aren't getting any answer from your grandfather!" she blushed widely; I think I was redder than her by the way my face burnt. I sighed heavily, Satoshi turned me around (with a little **_too _**much ease) so I was facing my mother again. "Sp the two of you will stop for at least the rest of the time you're here?" We nodded in unison "Fine, I'll go tell papa." She stood and left the room, as soon as she was gone Satoshi's hands flew into my shirt. I felt a strange sound get caught in the back of my throat as his fingers came around to my chest and began gently twisting my nipples. My body acclimated to the temperature of my face catching up in its redness. "AHEM!" A cold voice came from the kitchen. I nearly jumped out of Satoshi's lap, looking over at the sound I saw a flustered Riku "Mrs. Niwa sent me in here to make sure that kinda thing wasn't going on!" She nearly yelled. My face pulled close to my chest as I looked away from her "Sorry." I told her as simply as I could "You know you just get caught up in the moment." I decided to change the subject as the room got awkwardly silent "We should double date tomorrow at the festival: You, Takashi, Me, and Satoshi." I laid back in Satoshi's arms before he could protest giving him the most innocent look I could muster. It worked because he blushed deeper than my mother had "Okay." He and Riku said in unison. I smiled because neither looked sure about the plan. My mother came back in the room flowed by my father and grandfather. "Glad to see that you two have finally calmed down." He chuckled towards us. "Yeah…" I trailed off knowing if I said anymore I'd feel the heat of an oncoming blush. "So how do we sever the ties between Daisuke and Dark?" Satoshi asked impatiently, "You jump right into the subject don't you young man?" My grandfather asked playfully "Fine. Daisuke, you must revoke all previous nights with the infamous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy." The way he put it, it sounded easy but the way my mind worked it I knew it would take forever. "By this I mean." He continued "You must return everything that you and Dark stole, by the midnight of the full moon. Or else you and Dark will both become lifeless husks." The entire room went silent for only a second until my mother and Satoshi simultaneously yelled out "WHAT?!" This sudden out burst took my grandfather by surprise so much he fell into the chair behind him. "Papa! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" She was screaming at him "Calm down Emiko." He said calmly." Kosuke and I both just found out recently ourselves." Usually I would have been freaking out just like my mom but Satoshi took it upon himself to hold me with both of his arm around my chest, making it almost impossible to breath. "And the next full moon. When is it?" The boy holding me asked. "The third week of this month." My eyes watered at the thought of becoming a lifeless husk, but I held back my tears knowing if I cried I'd never stop.

**Krad**

I laughed slightly looking at the sleeping man beside me; slowly I was coaxing him into hating his wretched tamer. It had only been a while ago since I found out that the old man, Daiki, Dark referred to him as, and Ko suke, were behind Satoshi incessant waiting. They had filled his head with lies that when he and Dai suke merged that the boy would be turned hollow. But I know this fact isn't true, the reason they have yet to allow the boys their pleasure is because they're still skeptical about Satoshi's intentions. I had found this all out thanks to Dark showing me trap door, faulty walling and other flaws in the Niwa house design. Sneaking in had been too easy, the difficult part was getting out. I had also found out the only way to sever the bonds between Dai suke and my Dark. A smile crept on my face as I ran through that sentence again and again. Maybe my ways were evil but I always get my prize at the end. Getting up from the cozy bed I set out to find the _Ich Spiele Klavir_, a most prized possession of the Hikari, and the boy Dai suke Niwa, I would undo the connection myself. Pulling on a tight black tank, which I tucked into pure white chained pants, which had chains twisting from the back pockets to the front cargos and hung till about my calf, a black belt, and an all white trenchcoat I left the hideaway grabbing a bag on my way out, this was going to be interesting.

**Satoshi**

Nothing added up in Daiki's story, at first he didn't give a time or date rhyme nor reason for returning artwork, secondly he had only said Daisuke would be turned into a lifeless husk, and third for some reason he was sweating profusely on such a cold night. Not wanting to sound like a disbeliever I began my question "Daiki-san. If in fact Daisuke will become a lifeless husk, why so is it at the night of the full moon?" The old man threw me a look that seemed a little disoriented, he began his sentence and stuttered his words out "W-well I…" he stopped pausing to think "Young man, you shouldn't ask so many questions." He finally finished. "Papa! Have you been lying to these boys?!" Emiko shot up from the couch and marched over to her father she hovered over him like a bird over prey "Have you?!" She sounded frustrated and angry maybe it was the fact her father lied. Maybe it was because she believed her only son would become a shell, but whatever the reason an intense fire burned in her eyes that threatened to kill the next moving thing. "Emiko, er, not everything was a lie." Daiki finally managed "Once Satoshi and Daisuke do become sexually active, Dark would be susceptible to being over powered by Krad. Meaning the two could join. Though I do not know how many times it would take for this to actually happen I do not want to chance it." He said firmly. "And why should we believe you this time?!" Daisuke erupted from on top of my lap. I thought he had been asleep but tears were streaming down his face in a very characteristic way, that I had come to know. "Daisuke, Calm down." Daiki said throwing him a stoic look. "I only lied to protect you and the world." The boy on my lap didn't seemed to be coaxed by this "No admit it, you don't like the idea that I'm with Satoshi!" I punched myself mentally, why had I been brought into this? "That isn't the reason!" His grandfather merely argued back. "Will both of you just calm down?!" Emiko broke in with a very discerning voice. "Daisuke you and Satoshi go up stairs, and I'm sending Riku with you!" She paused looking for the brunette girl, who poked her head out of the kitchen. "And Papa, I want to speak with you _privately_." She emphasized the last word.Riku, myself, and Daisuke headed up the stairs, the red headed boy closed the door behind us. Riku sat in his only chair meaning he and I would have to be on the bed. As soon as I had sat down I felt my body be thrown back, a familiar weight adorned my hips and soft lips caressed my own. Daisuke's hungry mouth opened and he pleaded for me to sweep it with my own tongue, I complied. Exploring the moist cavern with my tongue I could feel a suppressed moan from Daisuke's throat vibrate into my own mouth. I savored the feeling, and returned it ten fold with my own deeper moan. My hands went under his shirt and twisted gently at his hardening succulent nipples. Pulling the shirt from his body and tossing it aside, I completely ignored the look we were getting from the used-to-be-preoccupied Riku, and began to suck and twist the boy's nipple in my mouth. He groaned at the loss of mouth work, but was soon moaning again as my teeth grazed across the erected bump. My hands wrapped around his waist, moving inside that elastic waistband that was his boxers. Realizing how restricting his pants had been I removed the jeans from his hips. Another kiss another moan from the pleading boy, I looked at him, his hair was mussed, his eyes were ladled with lust, his nearly naked body lay across satin sheets, I felt my erection began to grow painfully. "Yeah. I'm not going to watch what's about to happen." Riku stood and left without another word. I was pulled back to the situation at hand after a pair of soft, fleshy lips graced my own wit h their presence. "Hey, we're not done here." Daisuke whined at the lack of attention. I grinned evilly, thinking of something perverted to say when Emiko burst through the door. "BOYS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, I jumped off of her son almost immediately "M-Mom!" Daisuke stuttered pulling the sheets over his nearly naked body. "Daisuke Niwa. Clothes on-my room-now!" her sentences weren't even full anymore, I knew Daisuke had gotten in a lot more trouble than I would ever have for a situation like this. "Emiko-Okasan." This made her look strangely at me, but attention was diverted if only a short while from Daisuke "It wasn't my Dai-chan, er I mean Daisuke's fault, I was the one that-." Her look softened "Oh. You think he's in trouble so you blame yourself? How cute. But…" Her eyes fired again "This is something entirely different!" An evil smirk spread across her face. I had to admit at times Daisuke mom was way scarier that Krad and my father combined.

**Daisuke**

Now that I was clothed, more or less, and in my mother and father's room, I was beginning to get worried. My mother had left at least ten minutes ago and hadn't come back since. The door opened, I looked to it, and Satoshi stepped through. I ran up to him throwing my arms around his waist "What did she do to you? Make you wrestle the crocodile? Have you open the rigged fridge? Make you walk across the hallway of the foyer?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Actually she invited me to stay here as a house guest. Then we rove to the mansion and retrieved my things." He finished calmly. "And you agreed?!" I asked in a more than needed high pitch. "Well, there will be training so that we can fight Krad and possibly Dark, or even worse Kokoyoku." He looked at me with piercing cerulean eyes. "And the best part is, we can still share the same bed." He pulled me up to his lips planting a firm kiss; I obliged and returned the favor. "But-" He broke the kiss _which made me whine in disappointment_ "But, all we are allowed to do is kiss. That is until after everything is over." _I looked at him, he took this all to calm, what he was telling me was "Do everything we did at my house only at your parents house. And to go without sex? I mean yeah so I'm a virgin. And so I don't know what to do after the kiss ends but still EVERYBODY and by everybody I mean Dark_ makes a big deal outta sex, and I wanna know exactly what they mean. Okay yeah, I know I don't sound like myself, but try sleeping in the same bed as the person you love and not be allowed to touch anything below the wait except legs. I groaned "Fine. But after this is over I'm all yours." I grinned _I don't even know what that statement means!_ His face turned red ._Obviously he does_ "Alright. I'll take you up on that offer." He grinned maliciously _Uh-oh. What did I just do? _I returned to character, albeit late, realizing I had offered myself to Satoshi. I must have really been angry because, I felt my normal blush creep on my face after releasing a breath. "Don't try blushing now my Dai-chan. I'm not revoking the offer." That same perverted smile stayed on his face the rest of the day.

**Meanwhile, In the kitchen**

"My poor son." That all Kosuke kept repeating "His mother is keeping him from being sexually active, which is normally a good thing, but you can't expect him to sleep in the same bed as the boy can you Emiko?" He finished looking at his malevolent wife. "Koko-kun. You know Daisuke would never get to sleep without Satoshi around" He sighed "I'm afraid he won't get any sleep with Satoshi around. I trust Satoshi, but with this new sexual frustration you're forcing on Daisuke I fear for the boy's life." Emiko shot her husband a look "So, you think our son is some kinda sex vampire because of me?" Kosuke recoiled his body raising his right hand over his left shoulder in a comedic style, waiting on his sweet wife to explode complete. "Well, I'm afraid I didn't do it alone and I'd like to thank everyone that helped me." She grabbed a loaf of bread pretending it was a trophy. "To-to-chan, without you Daisuke wouldn't be the deviant we turned him into ,even if for only a day. Kosuke was starting to get the feeling Emiko found pleasure in this as she and Towa bowed to their "audience".

**Author's Notes**

Gomen. To all that waited on this chapter, I just got out for winter break like a week ago and I wasn't home to write on it. So once again, Sorry. And to those rabid SatoxDai fans sorry it didn't get any farther than where it did. And to everyone else sorry for the short chappy. Sorries all around for everyone. But yeah, there was a little KradxDark in this one. And I will get more of that up later since I can't quite put SatoxDai with Emiko lurking in every corner to stop me! But once again sorry everyone, and there may be another long wait because I'll be out of town soon. To my reviewers me there may not be a lot but they are appreciated. Chapter five coming at you soon.

♀**Disclaimer♀**

I **do not **own D.N.Angel. It is the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki and Tokyopop.


	5. Times get a little Tougher

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N**

Hello everyone! I realize I never put author notes on my stories so I'd like to take time and do that. (Though most of you of you will ignore this) Okay some thing to be aware of in this chappy: KradxDark, Cross-Dressing, Constant make-out scenes, A little TakashixRiku, and an evil mother! To all my reviewers I want to say arigoto, because of everything. But to one in particular: The Oblivious Captain Anna, I have gotten the most reviews from her, and in honor of that I am fulfilling one of her requests. What is that you might ask? Just watch, er, read to find out

**Dark**

It was so amazing, no better than that spectacular! Krad had opened the door to my room and said I could go in and go as I pleased, as long as I promised not to run away (as if I would). I walked the corridors of the wondrous place everything was so perfect and contrast to the room full of thing I had. The most that was in the mansion were paintings, of previous Hikari's.

I felt like an outsider under the watchful gazes of some of my past enemies. I shook the feeling and continued the house/mansion, everything here was so, so white. The few pieces of furniture scattered throughout the nearly vacant palace matched the walls and the carpets. Though here there were some things I came across that weren't completely dull, like an indoor pool, sauna, large closets full of clothing, and a fully stocked kitchen (which I helped myself to). "Enjoying yourself my dear?" Krad's voice tool me by surprise, but not as much as his exploring lips.

Not caring that I was giving in, I put my sandwich down on a counter-top, which Krad cleared and pushed me on top of. "We'll be needing that space, sorry." He was so damn smug! But all thoughts, or at least coherent ones, were blocked out as his lips descended upon my own. He had taken the time that I had been trying to thing with and had straddled my hips. His lips moved from mine, but he kept a strong suction, as he made his way down to my neck. My arms wrapped around him automatically, he bite hard on my neck causing my body to jump, making my growing erection brush against his.

It was bliss; I hadn't even realized my shirt was gone till I felt his teeth tugging at my hardened nipples. There was no time for words, his hands shot into my pants and pulled them off. The cold marble of the kitchen counter felt good against my heated skin, as Krad pumped his fist up and down my cock; it was torture for him to be going so slow with this, he knew exactly what he was doing. That smirk that rested on his face the entire time. I didn't want to beg but when I talked it was a mix between, heaving, pleading, and lust, but then again this caught his attention. "Krad. Please!" I finally pushed from my throat, his grip had tightened I the last few strokes. He played dumb "Please what, Dark-chan?" ignoring the suffix of my name I pled more, though this time I made sure to do it right. "Oh, Krad. Mmhm, please, faster. I like faster!" I moaned unintentionally, the sentence hadn't been what I had planned, I had gotten lost in the moment, but he complied moving more rapid than before.

"Hn!" I yelled as speed increased. "What was that Dark-chan? Pleasure you more?" I hadn't the slightest clue what he meant by that. His head moved down past my shaft and his hand. I felt hot breath on my sack which was unattended, he quickly devoured both orbs into his mouth, suckling and massaging them with his tongue. Little did I know that I had been yelling his name and curses into the air as I felt my on coming climax. He let go of my shaft, but before I could even breath he had taken it into his mouth. Bobbing his head much like his hands had done, in an up and down motion, he still had my balls in his mouth as well. This was too much, I finally released into the warm awaiting mouth, Krad moaned as my seed filled him. He licked his own face clean and the then remnants of what was left on my thighs and pelvis. He pulled his head up and kissed my lips, his tongue passed the leftover seed into my mouth.

He smiled. "I hope you enjoyed yourself more now." He said getting up "Can I take care of that?" I asked pointing down at his erection. "That offer is very tempting, but I have another appointment." He got up as quickly as he had come, leaving me by myself still on the kitchen counter. "Aren't you coming?" His voice called from the dark corridor. I felt my face lift as he came back "We have a dance to prepare for." The smirk never left his face.

**Satoshi**

Everything was in mass chaos! Riku and Daisuke kept going from room to room searching for a sash that hung on the side of his dress. The boy was neatly in tears because such of a trivial matter. I sat on the couch across from Kosuke and Daiki who were just as unphased as I was. They were dressed like I was, tuxedos and corsages, of course they volunteered to be chaperones. An abrupt "AH HA!" was heard at the top of the stairs causing the three of us to look; Riku stood there, in her princess kimono, and held up a blue garment. "Now we can leave!" She said tying it around Daisuke's waist. "Oh, one more thing." Riku started again before we could move. She pulled Daisuke down the steps and then went to her bag. I saw a whirl of blue and red, the next thing I knew Daisuke and I had on neko ears that took up most of the back of our heads.

"Riku isn't this a bit overboard?" Daisuke asked eyeing me and then blushing. "Well, it's either this or I pull out the claws and feet as well!" She said firmly, Daisuke's eye twitched a little "We're just fine." I told her in a calm voice not wanting to invoke her Emiko like wrath. The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Emiko shouted from the kitchen, she ran to the door, and Takashi walked through. His whole face was red from blushing, his attire consisted of a purple and white haori, which was sort of transparent, but that was okay because of the nagajuban that was visible underneath it His entire outfit had patterns that matched Riku's kimono. "Tata-kun!" Riku squealed as she ran to her, now entirely red, boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then turned back to us "Are we ready?" She asked smiling.

"You most certainly are not!" Emiko's voice came from the hall, "Not without…pictures!!!!" She whipped a camera out of her bag and began flashing everyone with light. We finally got the hang of it around the third flash and began smiling ourselves, some we took of Daisuke and myself, others of Takashi and Riku. And still more of everyone and the chaperones. After the photo massacre, we headed to the school in a limo that I had ordered while Daisuke and Riku had been searching for the elusive sash.

After arriving at school, we all, except the adults who greeted other parents, headed to the winter festival outside the school. It seemed every student that went to our school, and some that didn't, had arrived in costume just as the invitation (well we had gotten our through Riku and Takashi) has stated. Everyone was clamored around multiple stations and activities and it was very lively, I may enjoy myself more than I thought. Daisuke insisted we stop and get some pictures foe just him and myself and since this night was important to him I complied.

The photographer was an elderly man around the same age as Daiki-san; he wore a tan suit and had set up shop in front of the ferris wheel. "Ay, that's a fine young lady ya've got there son." The man spoke older Japanese so it was hard to understand him. "Thank you." I said beaming and looked at Daisuke, whose face was beet red. I paid for a set of pictures (wallet size and frame size) and we walked in front of the ferris wheel. "Alright, on three." The elderly gentleman said "One, Two…" I pulled Daisuke into an embrace/kiss right as he said three and the camera flashed. "You're a smooth one." He grumbled. "But don't try anything like that again, or I be burning ya film." I knew better than to try anything the next few photos and Daisuke only smiled and hummed a song the rest of the way back to our double dates, who we found lips-locked on a bench.

**Daisuke**

Riku and Takashi were, well they were making out. This was completely unfair because only a little while ago we promised each other **_no making out with our boyfriends! _**And here she was literally underneath Takashi, the hair had fallen out the bun she had put it in and was mused because someone's was running their fingers through it. Her kimono was askew in so many wrong places, and the worst part was, I could've been doing the same with Satoshi while I was sitting here watching them! I grabbed Satoshi by the hand "Come on!" I told him roughly, as I dragged him to the nearest, darkest corner.

Pulling his lips down to my own I made it known I'd been wanting more attention, something I had been needing since the beginning of the day but my mom had kept a close watch on us. In a matter of seconds I was no longer the dominant kisser, not that I wanted to be, and was pinned down to the tree I had found. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a moan vibrate from my throat. He moved in closer deepening the kiss and ran his tongue over my lips asking to come into my mouth. On instinct I opened letting his tongue sweep over my awaiting cavern, but like every human being we needed to breath. He let go of my lips and pulled back, and after I regained my breath I waited for him to replace his mouth. But the kiss never came; I opened my eye, darn instinct, to see him smiling. "What's funny? Did I do it wrong?" I asked fearing he didn't like the kiss.

"No, no. It's just. I thought you wanted to spend time at the festival not pinned under this tree." He told me still smiling. I could feel the heat from my blush, "I-I do. It was just Riku and I made an agreement and well she broke it so it meant all bets were off and I could do whatever I pleased." I said a little embarrassed. "Well, I'll have plenty of time to get under that dress, so come on let's go get you a teddy bear or something." He stood up and held a hand out for me to get up. I took it and he never let go, we walked hand-in-hand to a booth.

After winning some prizes and eating some cotton candy, we regrouped with the recomposed couple. "Let's go see the haunted house next." Takashi suggested. I tried to shoot him an evil look but it just didn't work out; he knew I was deathly afraid of haunted houses. "Sounds like a plan." Satoshi interjected. Great now I couldn't say anything because Satoshi had agreed. "And no chickening out Daisuke!" Takashi added. Everyone looked at me, I think I had the look of terror on my face. "Don't worry." Satoshi said reassuring me by squeezing my hand lightly. "It'll be alright."

We entered into the haunter house entitled "Curdled Blood" and progressed from there. The house had seats for us to sit in, lined in six rows of two. I moved to the farther right seat and Sato-kun sat in the one next to me, the same happened with Riku and Takashi. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Welcome to the _Curdled_ _Blood_ ride. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and for your safety, if you have any heart conditions tell a ride supervisor before buckling in." Am announcer came over the speakers. "Wait, Takashi you didn't tell me this was a ride!" I yelled as Satoshi's hand grip tightened on mine. "You didn't ask." The smart-alec black haired boy replied. The Now visible safety belt fell around our waist as the ride began moving. I knew all was lost.

**Krad**

"Is this fun enough for you?" I asked the infamous phantom thief who was gobbling down some cotton candy. "Yeah!" He said enthusiastically it was different him acting this way, maybe it was the real Dark instead of that macho façade he always wore. He clutched my arm as we walked causing onlooker to stare in our direction, luckily I had been smart enough to put masquerade masks over our faces, Dark's being a half sun with a complete silver eye mask, my own being a half moon with a complete golden eye mask.

'_Where is the artwork?' _I thought to myself trying to pinpoint it's aura, sadly Dark's magic was interfering with that of mine, albeit unconsciously. "Dark-chan." I said sweetly he looked up at me with a twinge of pink in his cheeks. "Y-Yes Krad?" he answered back, it took almost my entire will power to stop from devouring his lips. "Why don't you go find a ride for us? I'll be under this tree when you get back." He smiled brightly, such a lovely face, true beauty. "Awright, but be right here!" he pointed out. "Of course" I replied simply.

He had changed, though it was for the better of myself. I could actually love Dark and he not just be a good fuck.

Trying to concentrate I pushed the thoughts from my mind, and concentrated on the matter at hand. The aura was faint but it was there. Somewhere inside the school, looking down at the programs everyone had been handed it read there'd be a dance at the ending of the Winter Festival. I always loved it when a plan came together. Dark returned soon after with an excited look on his face "We should ride the _Curdled Blood_ roller coaster. "Yes, or I could just ride you here and now." I told him bluntly and looked up at the woman who passed by us giving her a sneer. "I asked to take care of that at the house!" He told me falling into my grasp. "Well, from what I see your offer still **_stands_**." I said moving my hand to his tightened pants.

**Dark**

"Fine Krad!" I said barely above normal speech, holding back the yell I desperately wanted to use. "But it has to be a quickie; the last events are coming up soon." I found I had become weak to refuse Krad of anything. "And soon you will be as well." Hot air from his breath found its way over the creases of my ear, and I nearly melted. "Can we just do this?" I asked nearly collapsing under the warmth of his body being so near. "So kinky out in the open?" He asked snidely. "You know what I mean!" He sighed dejectedly "Fine to my car it is."

**Satoshi**

_Such a foreboding presence. _I had frozen after we'd gotten off the ride, something was amiss a strong a familiar aura hung around the environment. _Krad! _ The thought came into my head quickly_, but he hasn't done anything. Unless he is wanting Dark to help him steal the Ich Spiele Klavir! That had to be the reason! Nothing else would explain his sudden surge of energy throughout my body._ I heard a loud moan come from beside me, I looked over "Daisuke?" The boy ad fallen to the ground and looked purely orgasmic. "I-I-I th-think D-Dark is cl-close!" He managed to gasp between moans. "Your right, even I can feel their pleasure." I shuddered at the thought and let it flee my mind as quickly as it had came. I helped Daisuke up shakily but the boy ended up falling forward on top of me.

He didn't even look at me before barely touching his lips to mine, which normally I would have controlled my urges, but in this case it was incredibly hard. The soft feel made my insides jump with content as I pulled him into a hungry, lustful, needed kiss. Luckily we had returned to the tree that we had first made-out under and we were happily caressing under it once again. "I think I'm tired of seeing my sin underneath you Hiwatari-Kun." A voice called out lazily." I broke the kiss to look up at a very bored looking Kosuke. "Gomen." I muttered getting up "Then let's try this." I spun Daisuke around so that I was against the tree, but still very much in control of the kiss.

"Why do I bother? Raging hormones versus Parents? Raging hormones always win." He said something about checking on Emiko and Daiki, but I tuned him out after a while still pin, or you could say I was holding him against myself, to my own Niwa.

For the first time ever his hands began exploring underneath my shirt, fingernails sliding down my back, I winced a little but if this gave him what he needed I wasn't going to stop him. I soon found one of my own hands running through his gorgeous head of read hair and the other making a cup on his butt. Pulling back I looked him in the eyes, his face was completely flushed accept across the middle where a cherry red blush had crept across his face.

"Sato please, don't stop!" He tried to pull me back into the kiss. " I have to Daisuke. Your moans are attracting rabid girls. He looked around and saw the many faces of girls that had a "thing" for our relationship. "Kawaii-desu! Satoshi-kun, Niwa-Kun!" A girl about the same age as Riku and Risa was the first to come up to us. "You have to let me take another picture!" _Another?! _"I shot one while you were staring romantically at Niwa-kun, and I completely missed getting the kiss for well, er,…" Another girl jumped in "Staring, gazing, drooling, pinning? Stop me when I get warm!" She said, sketch book in hand.

"Maki-chan! How mean!" The other girl replied. "Gomen nasai." Maki said nonchalantly. "Baka-usagi." She added under her breath. "You want of a piece of me? Hmm Baka Neko-Chan?" Mai asked intimidatingly. "Bring it on!" The other girl said dropping her sketch book. "I caught a glimpse of what it was she had drawn so quickly, Daisuke and my self in what appeared to be a doujinshi.

I felt my own face flush as I read some of the more "above content" lines. Daisuke pulled vigorously on my arm to leave the unholy ground of fandom.

"That was scary!" Daisuke said, heaving a breath. "Yeah, and it completely ruined my mood. I wonder how they could tell you were a boy?" His face resumed it's previous redness. "Well, I heard Risa bragging about helping Riku with a dress for a boy. I guess I didn't put two and two together." He smiled sheepishly. I wanted to just to hug him, well more than do that, for his cuteness. It amazed me how lustful he could be then how completely ditzy and innocent the next.

"May I talk to you Satoshi?" A low voice vibrated through my chest. I turned, knowing full well who it was. "Hiwatari Satoshi. It's been a while." I chuckled a little "Dark. Some reason, you feel less menacing." I told him taking note of his blush. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dark tried to defend himself. "I smell sex on you." I told him bluntly getting an eep from Daisuke at the word. "Yeah so what? I'm The Great Phantom Thief Dark, any girl would want me." I shook my head no. "Oh Great Phantom Thief, you have a little white smudge on your mouth, your pants are unzipped, your shirt is on backwards, and your hair is mused meaning you were on bottom." I finished my analysis of the situation and caused Dark's face to shaded a Daisuke colored red.

"That's not even the reason I came here!" He blurted out. I actually like this Dark, not some smug smartass who knew everything. "Well?." I asked in more of a demanding tone than a questionable one. His eyes diverted from mine "Just. Just protect Daisuke, forever." He said turning to leave. "Wait." I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean?" His arm was a lot frailer than I remembered. He turned back towards me, dark circles were starting to form under his eyes, I trailed down his usually tanned face and came to the sunken cheeks, his entire frame was actually a lot smaller as well; the clothes he wore clung loosely to him, his pants hung lower than average, but he was smiling. "Dark, what's happened to you?" I ask only loud enough for him to hear, not wanting to scare my Daisuke.

"Do you promise?" He asked ignoring my question. Seeing that an answer I was not going to get was inevitable I sighed. "Of course I'll protect Daisuke forever. I could do nothing else but that." A weak smile played on his wiry lips. "Thank-you." A delicate hand floated across Dark's shoulder, he was receptive to the touch, like he knew who it was without looking. I watched as silky, blond hair fell on top of Dark's shoulders. "Dark?" Daisuke nearly whispered beside me, he looked at the former alter egos enjoying their embrace. "Daisuke." The reluctant Dark was brought back to the world. "Stay safe for me, okay?" He walked over to the boy, and patted him on the head.

Everything was spinning, it all made sense now. Dark was to Krad as Daisuke is to me, more than partners, but lovers. My emotions were running high, with the fallen angels standing so close everything was clouded. "Krad." I managed to push the dry words out of my mouth. He looked to me with an eyebrow of interest. "What are you planning to do during the banquet?!" I asked angrily, rage was overriding the unsureness in my body. He smirked "Satoshi-" My name sound like broken glass being scraped over a black board coming from him. "Don't you dare, don't you dare act so familiar with me." I warned him. "Gomen, Hikari-sama." But this statement was nonchalant and his respect clearly wasn't in it.

**Daisuke**

It was unbearable. Everyone was fighting, Krad with Satoshi, and Dark defended Krad. I could only stand there and watch Sato yelled something about "Disowning himself completely from the Hikari's" but I only faded in and out. I could feel my happiness draining away, slowly but surely the longer I stood here the more unhappy I would become. I grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled semi-dragging him behind me "Daisuke! What are you doing, we have to confront them!" His voice was raised but he wasn't yelling at me. "I can't. I just cannot be here any longer." I pleaded my case to my lover, my friend. "It wouldn't do good any good running away from the problem!" He said in his calm but raised voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" I finally yelled out releasing some of the useless pain within myself. He only stared at me, turquoise eyes unblinking. "Daisuke. Does it hurt? Being so close to me?" I stared back at him unbelievingly "O-Of course not!" I insisted. "It hurts to be far away from you, like when you used to distance yourself." Our eyes never left each others.

"I'm only here, because you want me to be, we can leave whenever you want." He said with an air of himself returning. "I-I want to stay. I want to spend time with you here. To make some more memories. And to stop Dark and Krad from stealing the _Ich Spiele Klavir._" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I finally let the tears I had been holding in out. He cooed at in a lulling voice and I found myself sinking to the ground. He leaned against a tree to let me lye down comfortably. I lay in his chest burying my face there.

A good five minutes past after my tears had stopped and my mind had become less cloudy, and an announcement came over the intercom. "Would everyone please proceed to the theater, Claus Van Oldberg The Fifth, will be performing in a moment. "I guess that's our call." Satoshi said puling me from the small slumber I had fallen into. I got up with him and we dusted ourselves off, and proceed to the theater.

We arrived inside the large building after recouping with everyone, my mom had changed into a school girl outfit and nearly went to tears when I shuddered.

We took our seats and the curtain was pulled, a blonde man in his early twenties late teens sat far in from of us. He was seated behind a sparkling piano, and before I knew what was happening a beautiful melody filled the spacious theater. It was Beethoven's 9th, such pretty music. I looked over at Satoshi feeling my emotions rage. He must've felt my eyes because he looked back over at me and smile, and then placed his hand on my own.

I felt my heart soar through my chest. I couldn't control my own body, I pulled him into a nice, tender kiss. It lasted for only a second but when he took his lips from mine I felt a static. MY mind was becoming hazy again, and everything else began to blur together.

**Krad**

_One piano key after another, that's right Claus obey the Hikari._ I sent the telepathic message to the man, he was lost in his lust for music. I stared at Dark's blackened expression. I had directed Clause to make the music diffuse Dark's mind, temporarily.

Daisuke Niwa was enjoying himself as well, dancing across the floor in an enchanted state. The "master" known as Satoshi may have thought he had escaped his fate by not consummating with the Niwa, but he was wrong. I always carried more than one devious plot.

It was just about time everyone in the theater took a power nap. And I directed the music accordingly, the humans fell at my feet in uncontrolled heaps. Sauntering over to the two remaining humans I looked at Satoshi, he was not affected by his own clans magic, which meant I would have to deal with him as well. As for Daisuke, he was lost in his own world of "pure sin".

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Satoshi jumped at me, but I dodged the attack with too much ease. Knocking him out with a strike to the neck. I called Dark to myself and picked up the fragile Niwa, and in a shroud of magic we all disappeared to the mansion that Dark and I occupied.

**Author's Notes**

Okay! Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing I'll make it all clear later. If you didn't understand some of the Japanese words please PM me (I really hope I used them right . ). Next Updates Coming at ya soon! Oh and To my reviews thank-you all so much! But I must say compared to the number of reviews they are slightly lacking. So please review! And I took some thoughts from my reviewer (KokoYokuu) into mind and spaced my text apart! I do enjoy CORRECTIVE CRITISISM so thank you. REVIEW!

**ȞDisclaimerȞ**

D.N.Angel is not mine but the but the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki and Tokyopop!


	6. Learning the Ropes

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N**

Hello everyone. So I'm a very happy to say I have over 1100 hits, but I am not so happy to say I only have a scarce amount of reviews. Oh well, I would prefer reviews but as long as my story is read by more viewers. Maybe you guys would review more if I offered something…hmmm how about a cookie! Yes, a virtual cookie to my reviewers! Anyway on with the story, this is where the plot gets rolling from the snowball with a pebble to a boulder encased in a snow heap. enjoy. Oh and P.S. this is LEMON!

**Dark**

My mind was hazy, I had woken up to Krad pleasuring my manhood, after our romp I had showered and strolled through our hideaway. It hadn't been an hour later I found Daisuke Niwa caged like a bird to the ceiling of the guestroom, Krad had moved me into his own room, which was much bigger.

I informed Krad of this and he only replied saying "Soon Dark." And the rest was a lustful blur. Okay so maybe Krad and I were a little quick in our relationship, but I've known him since we were first created, in a way we were made for each other. But, back to Daisuke. I went back to his "room" to find him freaking about how high up he was, or so I was guessing, and he was continually crying. "Why not just pick the lock?" I called up to him. "I don't know how to pick locks! Wait, who is that? Help me! I wanna get down!" The boy from above cried. "You don't even remember me? That kinda hurt Daisuke."

"Sorry." He said not really remedying the situation. I climbed up to the boy being held captive and undid the simple latch. "Dai-kun. You should start training again if you couldn't pock a lock as simple as that." He only smiled unknowingly. "You keep calling me Daisuke. That must be my name." His left arm found his way behind his head, and he only smiled on.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course Daisuke is your name." What was with him? We climbed down from the cage and ladder. "So, If I am Daisukekun then who are you?"

The question hit me hard, like he had forgotten everything, it hurt a lot more than when he asked about my voice. "That is enough questioning, little brother." Krad walked into the room. "Nii-sama!" Daisuke ran up and hugged Krad's waist. "This person is Dark, he is your older brother's lover." Krad smiled at Daisuke. The boy only turned to me, his eyes sparkled brightly. "Is it okay if I call you Nii-sama as well?"

The question was clear, there was no lie behind it. I looked up at Krad who only shook his head "yes" at me. "I-It's fine, Daisuke-kun." He looked at me with those his wide eyes. "Please if my name is Daisuke call me Dai-kun or Dai-chan. It just seems better when you say it, like you're used to it." His smile widened.

"Oh Dai-chan. Please go to the bath house out back, I'll send Dark out soon so he can help you wash up." Krad patted the boy on his head, I watched him run out of the room then I looked back up at Krad. "-" Before I could even begin my words, Krad had already shushed me. "Dark, he'll live happier like this if he never knew he was a Niwa, or if he never knew about Satoshi. Now, why don't you go wash up little brother?" His words they melted my heart but his eyes broke my soul, I could never disobey Krad." I nodded. "Good boy. And when your done playing dress up, come to the room and we'll play dress down."

He turned and left me with some cleaning soap, two washcloths, and two towels. "Oh. And I don't mind if you "break Daisuke in"." He said at the doorway. "He will be here till we get what we need." I felt that smug, overpowering crooked smile from where I stood; even though he was turned around I could still feel it. His footsteps echoed away, and I shuffled to the bathhouse, utterly disgusted.

"Dark-nii! What took so long?" His usual smile was plastered on his face. "Gomen." I told him walking over. He was already submerged in the water and was eyeing me. "What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I don't know, but just sitting in this water, it makes my head hurt, and I keep smelling this wonderful steely scent." He smiled. "Daisuke, do you remember anything before waking up?" His eyes looked puzzled. "Well, I remember Nii-sama. Not as in a memory but as someone who has been there for a long time, and it just seemed, no I could feel it, I knew he was my older brother. And then there was you. I can feel you as well, but as for memories, no. But I cannot help but feel like I've forgotten something really important. But-but that won't matter because Nii-sama and Dark-Nii, will make everything okay." His smile, I hadn't seen it before but it was filled with sadness, and hurt. The fact that Satoshi had been ripped out of his heart without him even knowing must have been straining his body tremendously. Yet he still walked and talked and smiled, like it was all okay.

**Krad**

It would have been easy to make Dark hate the Niwa, but it is so much more fun to watch him suffer. Though, I have to admit, without Satoshi on his arm, he isn't as ugly as I thought he was.

I felt my face smile, I chuckled, the smile that sent fear and lust up and down Dark's spine. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." was my blunt reply. "Ah, Krad, you're doing well for yourself." Master Hiwatari, senior, walked into my office. "Yes. Yes I have." I told the man in my full honesty. "Does that mean, you've also found the secrets to becoming Kokoyoku?" His voice heightened a bit in what appeared to be anxiousness. "Well, you've given me till now. Do you think I have the secret?" Keeping my face as expressionless as I could I waited for his reply.

His fist hit the wall knocking a few pictures from it. "Damn it Krad. I don't let you live so you can toy with your master! Maybe I should just pull the plug on you. You're only a half finished piece anyway!" He was shouting now. I subsided my anger by moving within the sixtieth of a second and wrapped my fingers around his throat. "Do you think that I could not kill you now for your insolence? You aren't running the show, your merely a pawn, a 'guise if you will, for something that is much bigger than you." I had picked the man up from the floor. He face flushed and then recolorized bluish purple, I let the man go, evidence of my strength still gripped his neck in red finger marks. "So, we've come to an understanding…Pawn?" I asked him, he only nodded from the fact his windpipe had barely recovered. "Good, and by the by, I have discovered Kokoyoku's transformation secrets. It was so simple that I passed right by it in my studies." He coughed as he shakily took a long drag from the cigarette now in his mouth. "You may go now; smoking is such an ugly habit."

He left the room, and closed the door behind him. So I had become stronger, it was all of the times Dark and I reconnected. To him our connection was something of what humans call love and affection, but to me our activities serve as work, first and foremost and pleasure. But there was that feeling that maybe I would keep him around, after I had made the world mine. Love is fickle, so to defeat love one must be conniving and wicked. Something I had down pat. If Dark wants to stay in love with me, then so be it, as long as I am never refused when I need to be revitalized. Speaking of which, I think I'll pay Dark and Daisuke a visit neither would ever forget.

I stalked off toward the bathhouse, already in my robe.

Opening the door to the bathhouse I heard Daisuke, after a while my thoughts of Dark screwing his brains out were gone and I saw they were having a conversation. "And I remember this pretty shade of blue, it looks really soft, like hair I wanna run my fingers through." He smiled and blushed. "Dark, who was submerged just below the ears responded. "Mhmm, and what else?" Daisuke thought for a moment "Well, there's another shade of blue, it's darker than the last one, more glossy as well, and it has this piercing effect, like someone is staring straight through me." He looked content. I walked over to the two, disrobing and caused them both to go cherry red, as stepped into the water. I pulled Dark close, and leaned into his ear "That's more than enough, he doesn't need to remember any more than necessary. His family and a few select friends." He nodded. I a little afraid Darks become scared of me, maybe that isn't the case.

Daisuke looked at us "I wish I had a boyfriend." He sighed heavily. This sparked my interest, even after erasing his memory Daisuke was still gay? I guess you truly are born that way. "Yeah." Dark sounded like he said this more out loud than to us. "But you do Dark-nii! Nii-sama will make you very happy! Won't you Nii-sama?" I couldn't help but smile at him. "That I will." I snaked my hand around Dark's waist and grabbed onto him. He looked back at me "Not in front of Daisuke!" He hissed through his teeth. This made me a bit annoyed , he was my property I could touch him whenever I felt like doing so. I gripped harder, giving him a soft erection. "Stop Krad!" He hissed more loudly. "And if I don't?" I place the tip of myself at his already moistened entrance, readying myself I pushed in. "HN! Krad please!" His pleasure was evident what was so wrong with Daisuke watching? He had to learn from somewhere and out of the kindness of my heart I was teaching him, with Dark as my assistant. Pushing more of myself inside of him I felt his muscle tighten. "Trying to make me climax already? Okay, just for that we'll be here the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon." I whispered to the whimpering man. He was trying his hardest not to cave into his lust, but his will was slowly breaking. "Da-Daisuke. Please go back inside of the house." He told the boy. I allowed this, and Daisuke left in a smaller robe, he had taken off the wall. Dark pushed himself on top of my hardened member. Screaming in pleasure.

"If he would have waited one more minute he might have thought you were crazy moving like that. "Please!" I felt the pulse inside of Dark, and knew that I was impaling his 'sweet spot', I grinned. "Please what?" I ground my hips, making myself swivel inside of Dark. "Hnnn. Please….please!" He couldn't make out any other words. "If that's all you can say, how do I know what you want?" I egged on his torment. "Move. Please move it!" Dark was pleading out of his mind, I grabbed his hips so he couldn't move them, or meet my slow thrusts. "Like that?" I asked thrusting with an exaggeratedly slow speed. "Nnhn! Fast…faster, please!" He was writhing back and forth desperately trying to increase my pain staking speed.

"Will you ever interfere with my matters, even those involving Daisuke." His body stopped. "I-I-" I rammed one good time into the 'spot'. "What was that?" I asked evilly. "Never!!" I released his hips, and thrust madly into him, repeatedly striking him in his nerve ridden area.

Dark climaxed four times after that, and I once. We walked out of the bathhouse, Dark had more difficulty than I, and back to the main building.

**Satoshi**

I awoke on the floor, everything was cloudy. My neck hurt and I felt like I was in bed alone, Daisuke must've-. I shot up at the thought of Daisuke. Staggering out of bed I looked around, I was in the Niwa house. Everything was perfectly still, too still. I opened the door slowly, and made my way downstairs. Everyone was there, all except my red headed Niwa, and were all passed out but Daiki and Kosuke. Both of whom had looks of pure devastation on their faces. Daiki was the first to look up immediately his expression changed to solace. "Satoshi." He nearly whispered catching Kosuke's attention.

"Where is Daisuke?" I asked noticing the cringe from both of them at his name. "Satoshi-" I didn't give him time to say an excuse "Where is Daisuke?!" I rose my voice. "Daisuke is with the White Wings." I turned and headed for the door nearly doubling over when I did. "Satoshi, you can't go out like that. You barely have enough strength to support your own weight.

I caught my breath. "That doesn't matter. I have to find Daisuke!" I tried to make my resolve sound more important than strength, but I knew there wasn't any stopping the other two. "If you really want to save Daisuke, you'll have to endure rigorous training. And since we only have a short amount you must carry an even heavier burden, mastering your training within three days. "I accept." Was my answer, no thought needed to go behind finding the one I love. "Fine. Follow me Satoshi." Daiki turned on his heel and went to a very long painting on the wall. He placed his hand on it and the entire artwork turned transparent. He walked through. I only stared at him in disbelief. "Well, come do not dawdle with what little time we have." I walked through expecting to be transported to some other world but the corridor kept going like it was there for anyone to just walk through.

When we reached the end of the hall another wall opened up just like the last. "Welcome to the Secret Niwa Training Room." Daiki said as I walked into the room. "What do I have to do?" I asked impatiently when I had regathered my thoughts. "Well…" Daiki took a short pause. "We'll have to build your upper and lower body strength then we have to endure your body so that it won't fall prey to any frailties when you use magic."

"A few hundred push ups and sit up won't be anything." I told the old man confidently. "That's good to hear, but you haven't even looked into the training area have you?" It was true when we walked through the wall I immediately had focused my attention on Daiki. I looked towards the area, it was a large blank room that continued for a while back. There were grids painted on the walls, which were green, and the floor, which followed the same pattern as the wall color. I looked back at him confused "What kind of training can be done here?" He nodded back to the training area. "Just watch." From the corner of my eye I saw Daiki pull a control with a lot of buttons out of his pocket.

The area began to waver and change shape, I felt my jaw open slowly as if to say something but I only stared on. "This room is actually called "The Room of Simulations" but we just call it the training room, here we can simulate almost every possible scenario possible, by just a few clicks of these buttons." I could not believe my eyes, was all this for real? "Daiki, if this room were as good as you claim, then why didn't Daisuke seem anymore acrobatic, or any stronger than what he is? I mean with a place like this those things should come easily." Daiki's expression darkened "Because, the simulation is very real. Plus it is amped by ten, for training purposes. If one were to dies here, they would be just that, dead. Are you sure you want to continue? We can send more able bodied saviors for my grandson." I shook my head no. "I will continue, and in three days I will find and rescue Daisuke."

"Alright. But once the simulation begins there is no stopping it." He warned one final time. "Well, I'll make sure to give your computer a rest then before I demolish it." I heard my own dark voice, and looked back at Daiki. "How do we begin?" He pointed his finger, which I followed to a chair, on the head of the chair rested a helmet, it had a visor, and wires that connected to a very large computer. "Sit." The old man instructed, and I did just that. Without another thought the helmet was plummeted around my ears, and the screen lit up. "Good Luck, Satoshi Hikari." Was all I heard Daiki say before my eyes closed and I was being thrown back into a void of nothing.

**Daisuke**

It had been some hours till Nii-sama and Dark-Nii had come back into the house. I found some clothes that fit me on the bed of the room I had awaken in, an all black tank top, and a completely white long-sleeved over shirt, a pair of baggy denim jeans, that were nearly falling off my waist, and a brown belt that I thankfully out on. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was surprised to see that my eyes were just as red as my hair, which had grown so much I pulled it into a pony tail and let a few bangs fall over my eyes. I looked kinda girly, but that was okay, it felt like I was used to wearing things this…exotic.

Nii-san, Dark, walked into the room, he eyed me over and then turned casually. "Dinners ready, that is if you're hungry." He informed me. "Mmhm! Very much so I am!" I told him. My voice matched my look, high and girlish; I wondered if I had ever been masculine. Shrugging the feeling of confusion off I walked behind Dark-nii, to what looked like the kitchen. Nii-sama was sitting behind a large white washed, wood dinner table. "Daisuke-bozu, I see you found your new clothes." My brother greeted me with a smile. I returned it happily and sat between him and Dark-san. Nii-sama got up and went to the oven, he turned off the pots and then began mixing them. Rice, shrimp, and vegetables, he brought two bowels over to me and Dark-nii, and filled them to the tip top. Hunger quickly rushed over me and I grabbed my chopsticks. "Let's Eat!" My brother announced breaking his chopsticks apart and we, Dark-nii and myself, followed suit.

After dinner I was so full I don't think I could've moved." Nii-san collected our plates and I was escorted, carried, back to what I found out to be my room. Ni-sama placed me on the bed and pulled a chair up beside me. Questions rushed to my groggy mind as I lay there looking deeply into my brother's eyes. "N-Nii-sama." I began. "Hmm?" He asked questionably. "What happened to our parents?" His eyes filled with an emotion I had never seen before, they were dark yet they twinkled. "Shh, go to sleep Daisuke. We'll go to the amusement park tomorrow. And then we'll have a lot of fun, okay?" I saw that he wasn't going to answer my question. "Will you lay down with me till I fall asleep?" I asked trying not to sound like a child. He looked confused and then smiled "Sure." I moved over so he'd have some room to lay down. When we were comfortable I decided to ask more questions "Nii-sama, how old am I?" He chuckled slightly "Fourteen." Okay now that that was settled "And how long have you and Dark-nii been dating?" Nii-sama looked surprised by my question. "Longer than before you were born." He answered me in a loving, cooing, soothing tone. "Nii-sama, your hair is so pretty." I ran my fingers through the golden locks, and his voice slowly made me drift into a happy sleep .

**Dark**

I listened to Daisuke and Krad's conversation from the frame of the door. When Daisuke was finally asleep Krad tried to get up, it was a cute scene because Daisuke's hand slid through Krad's front bangs and grasped the ends as Krad stood fully erect. He gently unworked the hands of my former host body, and untangled the fingers from his sun-kissed locks.

"He is an annoying kid isn't he?" Krad's voice whispered into my ear as he walked by. I couldn't believe this, he had just put Daisuke to sleep and now he was mocking him. "Krad, why don't you like Daisuke?" I asked trying to at least see anyway you couldn't like the boy. "All humans that have and affinity with the Hikari will be disliked in my eyes." Was Krad's answer. "And you Dark, why do you care so much? I freed you from the shackles of that boy's mind. I can think of a few ways to thank me." My backside twitched in a pleasured pain. "Uhm, that's alright." I told him reluctantly. "I think we're becoming to much about sex in our relationship anyway." His eyebrow turned up "How so? Elaborate." I thought for a second. "Well, every four hours if we aren't doing anything you jump me." I put the words together, but it didn't hit as close to home as I would've liked. "So what? At least I give you rests. If it weren't for your pesky tightness we wouldn't need those would we?" I felt my face flush "I-I" but I couldn't form anymore syllables "You look so cute right now.' He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I could just eat you right up."

I felt my legs sweep from under me, Krad had picked me up bridal style and we were headed to his room for an all-nighter.

**Satoshi**

I was lying on the floor of the Hikari mansion, heavily breathing, my nose was bloody and two angels stood over me. "Is that all that the master has?" One of them called to me. "My my Argentine. Maybe he wasn't destined to be my tamer." I rose to my feet shakily. "Shut up! The both of you!" I ran towards the doll called Argentine, his body disappeared and I was knocked into a wall. "What's the matter Hikari-sama? This is only a simulation." Krad's voice was so real it almost scared me. The next thing I knew two arms wrapped around me from behind. "Dammit!" I yelled looking at Argentine. "Do it Krad." He looked up to the ex-angel standing in front of me. "If you insist." I heard the crackling of electricity and a burning sensation went thought my entire body. The energy of lightning found it's way out of my fingertips as the pain that had been caused by the blast from Krad slowly receded. Blood dripped from my mouth "I wonder how Daisuke would look once I told him I killed his precious Satoshi-kun." I looked up at Krad, his smile mocking me in every possible way, a new kind of energy was brought forth to me. Hearing Daisuke's name come out of that foul mouth caused my strength to rise more than I could've imagined.

My feet swept underneath Argentine and then I flipped him over my back in one fluid motion. He rose quickly standing net to Krad. "Second wind. It must come quick to the Hikari!" Krad yelled as he ran forward, jumping up and the landing with his fist on the ground causing it to crack upwards. "Avoidance? I'm Hurt Satoshi-san." Krad did his famous spurious emotions. "Drop the act." I yelled, trying to sustain my strength. "But you dodged my attack so easily!" He continued. There was no more time for words; I was completely fed up with this guy. Running forward I somehow released my own energy into a punch; Krad spiraled upward and avoided my attack, while it collided with Argentine, flinging him out of the window. "Oh well." Krad called from the air. "I guess it's just the two of us!" He said flying towards me with so much force I was knocked into the next room.

Moving debris out of the way I stood wearily "If you really wanted to fight me you'd fight on the ground you coward!" I shouted into the air of the mansion, Krad was nowhere to be seen. "And if you wanted to survive you'd come up here!" He yelled, my senses kicked in and I dodged another lightning attack that was hurdled at me. "You damn well know I can't!" I continued to shout, all the while trying my best to locate him. "I thought I told you, Master, this is only a simulation, a dream you could say!" He was toying with me I knew it. "What do you mean?" I persisted and finally traced his voice. "You're so naive master." He taunted.

My mind clicked something I had been over looking. "So you're saying that since this is only part of my psyche I can do whatever?" I asked nonchalantly. "In simpler words yes." He pursed. "But I'm through playing hide-and-seek." I felt the house grow cold, the entire atmosphere shifted into a rather tense feeling. A hand found it's way to my left shoulder. "Especially having such an incompetent partner." My hands flew over his and I twisted his wrist turning quickly I pulled the arm of the fallen angel up behind his head. "You can no longer control me Krad." I said aloud more to myself than to him. "So you finally see that?" Daiki's voice projected from Krad's throat. Everything faded away from my sight, a familiar feeling of being thrown through an empty void took over my body.

I awoke in the simulation room. Daiki was hovering over me "How was your first day of Simulated Training?" He asked with a smile. "Total Hell. What did you mean by "So you finally see that."?" I asked confused. "Well." He began "You still had close bond with Krad, though not as close as Daisuke and Dark's, so you would fall into the depressive states when Daisuke wasn't around or fits of anger. No matter how hard you tried not to portray your emotions other than love had Daisuke not been so naïve he would've seen this as well." My eyes widened my mouth opened I could never determine what was wrong with me but in a matter of minutes, I looked at my watch it read 11:58 p.m., scratch that in a day he had figured me out. "Are you sure you want to continue? You have two days left." I nodded my head. "But I don't feel any different." I told Daiki truthfully. "This is only the first day young Hikari." He said turning around and walking out.

Leaving the room and coming out on the other side the painting immediately resume is tangibility. I stared for a second until Emiko came up to me, her face was tear stained and her arms were carrying clothes. "Here you go Satoshi, and you may stay here till after your training is over. She handed the clothes over to me "And the bath is upstairs second door past Daisuke's room." She turned to leave. "Emiko." She looked back at me. "I will find Daisuke, so don't look so worried." She smiled weakly. "I do hope so. Go get washed up and I'll fix you something to eat." I turned and headed to the bathroom.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I noticed the blood on my face, and the rest of my body. It was true whatever happened in the simulator happened in real life to the person. I removed my clothes and settled into the warm water, but I couldn't enjoy my bath images of Daisuke's smiling face kept flashing in my mind. I felt a lone tear travel down my cheek. "I'm coming for you Daisuke, please just hold on."

**End Chapter**

**A/N**

Sama-equals Lord. So Satoshi-sama is Lord Satoshi. Another Chapter happily gone by! I hope you enjoyed this and I believe I have to beg now, so I will I'm not to good to beg. PLEASE REVIEW!

-Your Friendly (Review needing) Author

-Hitome-chan.


	7. Ready to be broken

**Chapter 7**

**A World Unseen**

**A/N**

¡Hooray¡Yo estoy aqui mis amoures! Hey everyone sorry for the Spanish but that's just how happy I am to find out that people are reading. YAY! Okay you know how these go, lemon, rape, memory loss, and a little angst, now get ta reading!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own, they can't sue.

**Daisuke**

Everyone was so nice to me, everyone being Dark-nii and Nii-sama, a nice man in an all black suit would come by every once and a while. He was nice he'd smile at me and then go into Nii-sama's office and come out angry. I don't really know more than that. But Dark0nuu would always be talking about stealing artwork and going home, but he'd stop if Nii-sama came around. I know Dark and Nii-sama are together but they never seem to be close. And every night Dark-nii is yelling at Nii-sama to go somewhere, and put something somewhere, I fade in and out. It actually sounds more like sobs then yelling though.

I always have these strange feeling, especially when I have to go to bed by myself, that I need someone beside me. Nii-sama says I'm just needy and should leave it at that, but I think it's something else. But I know when Nii-sama says to leave something alone you do.

Though I don't remember anything before these last two days I feel like I've know Dark-nii forever, comforted me when I cried out in last night, and when I saw the color blue and nearly collapsed on the floor. But Nii-sama just says I'm weak, I don't want to be but I don't want to be strong either.

I've been constantly thinking about what our family could have looked like as well, my father may have been a red head like myself and my mother blonde, or the inverse of that; I wonder if we were a bug happy family. Nii-sama finally told me they died saving me from some monster named Satoshi Hiwatari, Nii-sama also said he was horribly ugly and very ill-tempered. Whoever he was I hope to never see him, and if I do that Nii-sama is there to protect me. There was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I said in my usual cheerful tone. Dark –nii walked into the room. "Oi Daisuke. Get ready, we're going out."

I looked him up and down, a black cap was on his head, with the bill turned towards his face, he had on a tight red shirt with numbers in white highlighted, A brown down jacket, and some blue jean pants with black low tops on his feet. "Where are we going?" He looked at me in an unbelieving expression. "Don't ask questions, just come on. Krad's got some clothes for you in our room." He turned to leave, I noticed the slight falter in his walk, like a limp but not completely. I ran up behind him "Dark-nii, what happened to your leg, your walking kinda funny." I looked up at him, his face redden. "Well, Daisuke, I uh, just say that some things always better prepared, because when you don't prepare they don't always have the best outcome" I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" He ignored my question by telling me to run ahead to the room and saying he had to take care of something in the kitchen.

I knocked; there was no answer, so I opened the door. Nii-sama room was enormous, the walls were painted a sky blue which made it seem even larger, there were giant glass windows overlooking the forest that hide this house from everyone, a king size bed lay at the far corner of the left wall, giant television on the right, cherrywood flooring, a crystal chandelier that made a rainbow pattern when turned on hung from the ceiling, chairs, and a sofa all littered across the room, painting hung from the wall, smack forms of vegetation were also scattered around the humongous room. It was beautiful.

"You shouldn't be in here without my permission." Nii-sama's voice purred in my ears. "Gomen Nasai!" I said surprised and turned to look at him. "Well, why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked looking at my pajama attire. "W-well I…" I cut me off and removed my shirt. "Nii-sama!" I nearly yelled. "Daisuke, let's get you dressed." He picked my up around the waist by one arm and removed my pajama bottoms. "Krad-nii please I can dress myself it is no trouble!" I tugged my pjs back up. He didn't say anything, he just removed my grip from the waistband and ripped them down leaving me clad in only a pair of briefs. Immediately my hands shot in front of my groin area. "Why are you doing this Nii-sama? I can get dressed by myself." I ask/told him again. He shot me a look that meant "Say nothing else." And I, although sadly, complied.

He began removing his own shirt and pants and was soon left in his own boxer shorts. "Turn around Daisuke." He instructed forcefully. "But Nii-" He shot me another angry look and grabbed the back of my head forcing me to turn around. "Open for me Daisuke!" His voice was laden with lust. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, his leg curled under mine and spread my own apart. "Please stop Nii-sama!" I yelled frantically. "Stop it Daisuke!" He yelled back at me. I felt a pain in my back and the sound of a thud where his fist landed. I began to cry, the hot tears streamed down my face in multitudes.

His hot lips found their way to my skin, they caressed up and down the sides of my shoulder blades. "No…" I cried out meekly, but he wouldn't stop. He had long since grabbed my wrist restricting me further from stopping his advances. His other hand was searching the rest of my body trailing down my chest, causing a sickening chill throughout my body. The hand found it's way to the only article of clothing I had left, and they were soon being removed. I squirmed I kicked I even tried to by my beloved Nii-sama but he persisted, my crying had only worsened I couldn't stand anymore so I caved to my knees. Krad-nii followed behind me pushing me forward so I was supporting myself on my hands. I felt something at the very end of my horizontal body, something big was trying to push inside of me. I clenched my muscles desperately trying to avoid whatever Nii-sama had planned for me. "Open for me Daisuke!" he repeated, his voice still lustful but with defined anger behind it. "Please don't make me Nii-sama! Please!"

Everything stopped, I felt my body roll around so my eyes were in direct contact with Nii-sama's. "If I can't have your ass, then I'll take your mouth, now suck." I couldn't say anything because when I opened my mouth to speak it was harshly shoved down onto his member. I gagged, but he wouldn't let me throw up, he wouldn't let me go, he only pulled my by my hair bobbling my head. I tried to yell and even bit but he was too hard and it only sent him into a fit of moans. He was hitting the back of my throat and I could get accustomed to anything. He was deliberately trying to choke me, make me cough so he could feel pleasure now.

Finally after what seemed like hours I felt a hot, gooey like paste in my mouth, which it filled. His body shook after this took place and I even felt my own self harden, though I really hated to admit it. It was the most horrible experience in my memorable life. He pulled my head off of him, I tried to spit that liquidity paste out of my mouth but he held my throat and caused me to swallow. The taste was revolting and foul, I almost threw up but I knew I would have been in trouble.

After I had gotten it back down I looked at him. "Get dressed!' He ordered. "Why did you do that?!" I tried to yell but it came out a weak whisper. "Daisuke, you and Dark are both mine, I do what I like when I like." He didn't even think about his answer. "I'm not your property Nii-sama!" His eyes burned with a fire I hadn't seen before. "Don't you dare speak back to me! I gave you this wonderful life, me! And I can easily take it away from you is that what you want? Do you want me to send you to the darkness?" His voice was evil, his lips were curled into a twisted smile. "No, what we just did was to good, you just won't have any memory of it, now get dressed and go to bed I don't want to see you till tomorrow!" He yelled again.

Not even grabbing my clothes I ran out of the door, and straight for my room, I landed on the floor when I walked in the entire day had dwindled down into the night. I thought about everything that had happened and felt my stomach lurch, I retched letting the swallowed paste be regurgitated along with the night before's dinner. My body felt so weak, I trembled up from the floor only to make it to me bed, covered in throw up and semen I lay there, crying into the rest of the night.

**Dark**

I awoke on the kitchen floor, the sun shone through the curtains resiliently, the glare hurting my eyes. A pool of liquid had found it's way under me and had caused my clothes to dampen. I looked at the glass in my hand, and then remembered the night from before. Krad handed me a glass and told me to drink up that we were celebrating all the time we had been together. I did and the unmistakable taste of alcohol found it's way into my throat. I thought Krad might've been trying to get me drunk so I'd sleep with him, like he needed to get me drunk, so I played his game. After that he told me to go tell Daisuke to come on and that we were going out, and I did just that. When we were headed to Krad's and my room I saw that he had poured me another cup so I told Daisuke to go ahead, well because liquor was something I hadn't got to drink very often living inside of a fourteen year old.

Naturally I turned up the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. But this time the drink had a different flavor. The next thing I know I heard Daisuke scream out, but my body became like jelly as I tried to run, glass still in hand, I collapsed on the floor and fell into a hard sleep. And that was all I could remember, a headache was creeping into the recess of my brain. I stood up swearing at the lightheadedness I felt, and walked towards my room. I opened the door and the smell of release immediately hit my nose. I looked over at Krad who was far off on the left side of the room on the bed asleep. He must've been lonely while I had passed out from too much alcohol. I decided not to wake him and check in on Daisuke.

Opening his door I almost tripped over some remains of something on the floor, Daisuke had probably gotten into the same drink Krad had given me and was now paying the price for it. But he too smelled like release, guess he was missing someone being beside him all night like how Satoshi would lie beside him at night, or so I would think.

Getting a mop and cleaning the mess, then bringing some clothes, a bucket of warm water and a stool into the room I tried to wake Daisuke up. But he wouldn't budge so I washed the sleeping boy and then re-clothed his naked body. It was only natural for boy's his age to wonder anyway so I didn't thing anything about it.

Leaving his room and taking the water with me, I poured it down the sink, and began to think to myself. _This life isn't so bad. Living without Saotshi interfering with everything, being able to live in the sunlight, having someone who loves me, a little brother to care for outside of his body, I don't know what could make living any better. But I do bet Emiko and the others miss Daisuke a lot, and Satoshi did love him. Maybe Krad'll let me go see them so I can report to them how he's doing. _And with that I made up my mind, I was going to see everyone and tell them about everything.

**Satoshi**

It was the third and final day of my training, I had learned a lot from Daiki in the art of strength and magic, I could feel the power flowing through me. I awoke, though now that I was stronger I barely slept and trained throughout most of the night, but laying on Daisuke's pillows reminded me of him. They still had a weak scent of the boy on them. I got up and rushed to the door to the Simulation Room where Daiki had shown me how to work all the controls and last night he had programmed in the last course entitled "Wings" the level, the simulation was like a videogame though the stakes were much higher. A pleasant female voice rang in my ears as I placed the helmet on my head. "Please, it is advised not to participate in this activity when you are alone, for your safety please locate the nearest official that can operate the circuitry." I ignored her and continued on with the adventure.

This time I awoke in a dark room, there was one dim light source coming from the floor. I looked around everything else was shrouded in darkness. The sound of thick heels clicking the ground sounded throughout the almost entire black room. "Hikari Satoshi." The most familiar voice I could ever imagine rang softly in my ear. "Daisuke! Where are you Daisuke?!" A small chuckle formed in the darkness. "I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong, if it took you three days to come looking for me." His voice was cold and cut like razors when he said these things. " I had to prepare to find you Daisuke!" I pleaded to him forgetting that this was only a program. "You prepared Hiwatari? What preparation do you need to save me, the one you supposedly love?! I trusted you Hikari, trusted you with my life and you left me with Krad, the embodiment of evil, for seventy-two hours?" He was yelling at me clawing a nerve I didn't even know existed. "Please you don't understand." I was in tears now, never had my lover acted this way, never had he been so harsh so cruel and unforgiving. "Enough talk Hiwatari!" was all I heard before there was a darker flash of black in the limitedly lit room. The sound of ruffling feathers and then a slight sight of red, Daisuke had somehow teleported beside me. I looked at him in awe. He wore and entire black out fit, black tank, baggy cargo jeans with multiple chains hanging, black gloves that rose to his forearm, and even black eyeliner.

But the most stunning thing about him was the gigantic pair of burgundy wings that rested precariously on his back. I reached out my hand and ran a finger over the soft feathers causing a shiver to come from Daisuke. "Leave me alone Hikari, I never want to see you again." My face shot up and looked him in his burning crimson eyes not a hint of joking was in them, only pure seriousness. "Niwa, you don't mean that." I grasped his shoulder and pulled him close to. "I said leave me alone!" I felt a sting on my cheek as my body hit the, what I found to be glass floor. I was picked up from the ground with I strength that I thought Daisuke didn't posses. He lifted me by the collar of my shirt "If you even breathe my name I'll use force to take you out." Daisuke was beginning to scare me, "Why are you doing this?" The boy opened his mouth to speak but Daiki's voice came through instead. "Satoshi you idiot, I put the warning at the beginning of this so you wouldn't proceed. But now that has begun there is no stopping it until the simulation is over. Daisuke has the strength that he would normally have training the way he does, if he didn't have to share that strength with Dark."

My eyes widened, the thought of Daisuke being this strong made me uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was _my _cute and innocent boy and not this cruel person holding me in the air. "As always Satoshi, remember this is only a simulation, a small truth as to what might have happened with Daisuke, but this level is programmed to be difficult, you must defeat Daisuke and don't show any compassion." _Defeat Daisuke?_ That would be impossible, I couldn't fight this Daisuke no matter how much change he was still mine.

"I can't hold this game any longer, good luck my boy." Everything around us seemed to resume. Before 'Daisuke' could register what happened I flipped out of his grasp. "So what now? Are you going to fight?" He looked confident and readied himself in a stance. "I would never fight you." I took my own defensive stance. "We'll see how long that lasts, Hikari-seme." He moved forward and struck my arm as I blocked the hit. I recoiled by flipping backwards. I shook my hand vigorously. "What's wrong Sato-seme? Hand numb?" I shook my hand's pain off, though it felt like millions of needles were pricking me at once. I heard the sound of running and looked up in time to see Daisuke's foot connect with my jaw as I was kicked backwards into the darkness. "You're a Hikari, get up!" Running steps again, this time I jumped up and blocked the attack. I grabbed his leg between my underarm and body, but he twisted in the air and brought his other leg above my head. Soon I hit the ground again, wiping the blood from my chin I stood again, more wearily this time.

"ATTACK ME!" He was yelling, he sounded more frustrated than I was at not making a move. "I love you Daisuke." Was my simple reply. He came running again, though with less force, his fist met a grip in my hand and I pulled his body close. "Let me go! Fight me Satoshi, why won't you fight me?" He was in tears, a mood swing? "Because, silly Niwa, I could never hurt you, the one I love." I smiled at him.

"Well done Satoshi, Now can you pass the second part of this test?" I looked around in the darkness; Daiki's voice was projecting from everywhere at once. "And that would be?" I talked into the nothingness pressing Daisuke farther into my chest. "You must defeat an unwilling opponent, with the magic you've learned." I looked at bleakness "Excuse me? Magic? I haven't learned any magic." A chuckle from the dark void and no other reply. The red head in my arms soon starts to shake; he started to shake so violently that I was rattled as well. I let go of him, and watched his tears stream down his face again. "Daisuke?" I questioned the boy in a whisper like tone. "Please Satoshi, don't come any closer." Before I could reply the feathers of his wings break from their base and float to the ground. Blood follows after the delicate feathers and engulfs them while in mid-air, I could only stare on at Daisuke, my body restricted by some force.

**Author's Point of View**

Satoshi yelled out in pain, as if on cue Daisuke follows after him in an antagonized scream. The appendages on Daisuke's back slowly recede into his skin as blood drips from the two closing holes the wings left. After Daisuke's back is healed Satoshi finds his own in terrible pain, he ripped off his own shirt and two sharp pokers are seen moving underneath his flesh. Horn like tusks began protruding from the now open skin and they were pushing their way through. A sickening sound of blood being pulled from someone at a rapid speed echoed throughout the darkened cavern. Finally after what seemed like hours of burning torment the two wings once on Daisuke's back find themselves securely hooked under Satoshi's flesh.

They spread themselves and shake the blood from their oily feathers, once the same red as Daisuke's hair are now a cerulean blue that matches Satoshi's. He fingers the newly acquired wings on his back to find that they're quite soft, and remembering that his Niwa was still in the room his looks back at the boy. "Now you two have shared the same pain in this virtual reality, but if you do not survive this next and final round you shall not be able to do so in our reality." The old man's booming voice played in Satoshi's ears. "Alright Daiki, but I need this last day to discover Daisuke's whereabouts and this last training session isn't doing anything but reminding me of my cause!" Satoshi yelled back at the man, it was surely noon by now and that meant only twelve hours to find his lover. "Alright, but you must know no matter what happens to this Daisuke it doesn't happen to the one in the real world."

I was beginning to get agitated with the old crone of a man. "Satoshi, this is it, I'm going to disable all the magic diffusers I had turned on so that you may realize your own powers. Daisuke will attack you with all of his strength but do not be deterred, you know what must happen." Daiki was beginning to sound repetitive.

Suddenly Satoshi felt a rush of power over his body, a whooshing sound was heard and Daisuke connected another blow to the newly strengthened blue angel. This time the attack didn't even phase the boy "we've already been through this Daisuke. You cannot attack me because even virtual you is programmed to reciprocate my emotions of love." Satoshi told the boy grabbing his shoulders and pulling the boy close. "That isn't wise." Was Daisuke's monotoned reply. The look in Daisuke's eyes was not that of his own, but as if he had been over shadowed by something. "Huh?" was all Satoshi had time to voice before a now released fist found his jaw line. "If you aren't Daisuke then I'm not holding back." Satoshi said standing and staring at the robotic like imposter.

**Krad**

_Such an almost complete feeling. Just one more day and one more merge with Dark that would be all it would take to finally obtain the power of Kokoyoku._ I smiled after pulling out of Dark, his body had long since lost it's energy and climaxed. "You're so mean Krad-kun!" Dark called out from underneath me. "I didn't want to continue after the third time you came so we did we?" I smiled. "I only came three time? Well, we'll just have to remedy that." A look of pure exhaustion overcame his face. 'I don't know if I could handle any more. I'm hurting so much just laying here." My expression soured. "You aren't going to deny me Dark. I won't have that." I thought for a minute. "Better yet, go get Daisuke and bring him to me. I have something he may want, and after that you can go get washed up."

He stood from off the bed. "I didn't expect you to lay off that easily." He smiled at me and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. The door closed and soon reopened. "You called for me Nii-sama?" The red headed ball of energy stood in front of me. After the other night I had re-erased his memory but kept the few select one of Dark and Myself. "Daisuke, come sit on the bed with me." I patted out a seat beside myself and the boy sat. "Nii-sama, can I ask, what is it that you wanted with me?" The boy was so innocent, so unknowing, it's a shame Satoshi didn't teach him sooner. "I have some things to teach you Daisuke-bozu." I smiled again at him.

"I'm willing to learn from my Aniki-sama!" He told me happily. "Alright then, let me see both of your hands." He gave them to me, trust was to easily won with this boy. I one motion I pinned his hands to the frame of the bed and began trailing my other hand down his stomach. "NII-SAMA! What kind of game is this? It isn't fun, let me go Aniki!"

I looked into the red orbs of his. "Daisuke. Do you love your Nii-sama?" His face flushed. "I do Nii-sama, but-"I stopped him "Then give me your body. And I promise it will not hurt." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I waited a moment. "Hai, Nii-sama." He said meekly. I released his hands, and grinned inwardly as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Does Nii-sama like this?" He asked when he reached the button of his pants. "Very much Dai-chan, continue." I told him. "But won't Dark-nii care?"

"He won't ever have to know. Can you keep what were about to do from him?" He nodded and unbuttoned his jeans. "That's enough, I'll continue with the rest." I said commandingly. "Hai."

I pulled down his boxer shorts to reveal his small penis, it was hardening and slowly rising at the cold air that hit his naked flesh. "Nii-sama, please don't look at it like that, I'm embarrassed." He said pulling my attention away. "If it makes Dai-chan more comfortable the turn around on the bed." He did so and gave me a nice sight at his virgin backside. I opened his round globes and dipped my mouth into the awaiting area. My tongue darted into the puckered entrance, causing the boy to wince. "Krad-nii, it doesn't feel good!" He told me trying to clench his lower muscles. "Endure Daisuke." Was all I said before placing both my index and my middle finger into his mouth. "Suck." I instructed and he obeyed. After I held my fingers were slick enough I pulled them out of his mouth, which to my surprise he protested. I placed a moistened digit at the end of the by and pushed it in.

His body arched and writhed. "Stop Nii-sama! It hurts!" I chuckled. "I've only got one of three fingers in Daisuke, endure." I placed another in which caused tears to drip out of his eyes. "Please do not continue!' he begged in an erotic pain, I felt myself grow hard. Forgetting the other finger, I pulled the other two digits out. Grabbing a condom out of the drawer I readied myself and inserted in. he channel was tight and wasn't fully prepared to sheathe me, which caused blood to spill out.

"No more Nii-sama!" He yelled out antagonized by pain. "Scream my name Daisuke." I told him grabbing his hips and thrusted harder. "Kr-ad-Nii-sa-ma!" He screamed between pants. It was delicious his pain, his pleasure, his body all either distributed by me or mine. Finally his muscles relaxed after about my thirtieth thrust and he stared meeting me between them. "So, you're finally enjoying yourself?" I asked at his pleas for me to go deeper when not even fifteen minutes ago he was begging for me to stop. I slowed my pace, something I loved to do, and looked at his expression change.

"It's killing me, please do it faster!" he pled. I pulled out, getting an unsatisfied groan from Daisuke I flipped him on the mattress so he could see me. I reentered him, with more force than the first time and his body arched upward. Taking the opportunity I devoured his lips, and rained kissed all over his neck and shoulders. He was yelling inaudible things, and I would catch him mouth deeper or faster. Which I happily complied with.

His insides tightened but I kept driving harder, he yelled out again but this time I felt a warm liquid on my stomach. I slowed down my pace and raised a finger to wipe up the gooey mess. Placing the finger in Daisuke's mouth and continuing with my previous speed.

With one hand I held myself up but with the other I grabbed onto Daisuke's small boyhood, and pumped my fist up and down causing it to become semi-erect. "Does it feel good Daisuke?" I asked already knowing the answer. His head tossed back and fourth on the pillow of the bed he couldn't express himself any better.

I felt his inner caves tighten again around my cock and this time I could hold on, with several more thrusts Daisuke and I both hit climax.

I laid my head down on his small chest feeling it rise and fall. I pulled myself out, and with it came more blood. "Nii-sama I'm bleeding." Daisuke stated feebly. I got up, and left the room.

**Daisuke**

I lie there on Nii-sama's bed; I was bleeding from my lower half because of the recent activity I had performed with my brother. But as soon as it was over he left not even giving a second thought to me. "Nii-sama?!" I cried out into the lone room. Tears spilled from my eyes as I realized what happed and dragged myself up. I walked out of the room, feeble and naked. "Nii-sama, why did you leave?" I asked the man who had gotten clothed while I was in the room.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions." Was his bunt, uncaring reply. I felt more tears stream down my face. "I thought you loved me!" He went silent. "NII-SAMA! Answer me, do you love me?!" He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "Don't confuse acts of lust with love." He said more bluntly than the first time. "Now go wash up, or you'll stain my floor." Staring at him till it was unbearable I ran out of the room and towards the bathhouse blindly. When I went in I didn't even notice Dark until I knocked him and myself into the bath.

"Yo, Daisuke watch where you're running." Dark called out to me as we both resurfaced. I didn't reply, and hoped the hot water would clear my thoughts. "Well I was getting out of the bath, but you seem to have some things on your mind, wanna talk?" Dark-nii asked sincerely, or maybe he just pitied me. Either way I shook my head no. "Is it about Satoshi?" I felt my eyes grow wide. "The boy who killed my parents? Why would it be about him?" I asked avoiding his eyes. "He-he what?!" I looked up at him, "The one who murdered my parents, our parents, Nii and myself. "

I couldn't hold back any longer and I let the tears spill out of my eyes at his name, even in the water I felt dirty, like someone's equipment, used. "What exactly has Krad been telling you?" Dark asked slowly. I wanted to answer him, but every time I tried I had to choke back my words because of the scream that wanted to come out instead. Someone touched me, immediately I threw my hands up in a defensive way, fearing what a simple touch could do. "Dai…suke?" Dark drew out my name. "Just don't touch me!" I yelled finally. But regardless his hands came again, and I again I slapped him away. "What's wrong with you Daisuke?" I knew he cared, but I couldn't be around him. I stood up, not caring about my nakedness. "Just leave me alone, okay, Dark-nii?" I asked through watery eyes. "Daisuke, you're bleeding." He told me coming around to see my bloodied backside. I jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, nearly falling over my legs were so weak. Trying my best to scurry away I felt the floor fall from under me.

I cried on the floor, wheezing and heaving deeply, it wouldn't stop, they wouldn't stop, the blood the salty drops from my eyes, they seemed to be connected. "Daisuke!" was all I had to hear; I picked myself off the ground and ran out of the bathhouse.

"Has your problem been remedied?" A cold voice found it's way into my ear. I ignored him and continued to my room. I was a mess even after just being in the bath, I knew I was. I looked at the towel almost completely soaked in blood; I let it drop to my feet.

I didn't know what to do I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud I felt my heart pop. The world around me moved but it seemed like I had stopped until I felt the floor underneath me. It was cool, and felt good against my hot skin, except the line of crimson that trickled profusely down my leg. Everything was blurry the outlines of the things in my room, my prison, were slowly becoming silhouettes in my eyes, soft and fuzzy. I felt my eyelids close, and everything else just went dark.

**Dark**

I ran out of the bathhouse. I didn't even have to follow the red droplets to my location at hand. Making it into the house I looked up at Krad, he was smoking a cigarette in nothing but a pair of jeans. Then I heard a shout, no a scream I looked to the boy's door, it had originated from there. Looking back at Krad I had but one question on my mind: "What did you do to him?" I stayed as calm as I could. "I merely taught him a lesson, love, no, lust can hurt." He smiled, and took another drag on his cigarette.

'What the fuck? You raped him?!" the words came out so soon I yelled at him. "Lower your tone." His eyes turned to daggers. "Krad, you fucking raped a fourteen year old!" I felt the first stab of those icy dagger eyes as his hand came across my cheek. "Don't make me repeat myself." He threatened. A cut opened on my face where his attack had hit. 'What have you become? You aren't the Krad that I fell in love with, you're sick." I spat at him. "Watch your language Dark-ai. You never know what bad things happen to foul mouthed people." I stared into his eyes, they glared with the signs of death. "You're worthless shit, Krad. You slept with someone else, a minor at that, and you corrupted the love I have for you. You said Daisuke would be happy, you said we would be happy. Why would you take something like that away?" The corners of my eyes were filled with suppressed tears.

His sadistic smile spread across that perfect face, the face of a deadly angel. "But Ai-kun. I had my fingers crossed." He cocked his head to the side. "And why in the world would I need Daisuke Niwa? He was just something I that had to be here to draw Satoshi, who is sure to find the gift I left him soon." I felt my other cheek open up, and somehow I had hit the ground. "Krad, we can still have a family!" I pled from the floor, I couldn't let him ruin our lives like this. "You can still be like a father to the boy, you can still-" But I got cut off, his warm lips savoring my own. "I was going to let you rest a day Dark-Ai, I was going to wait to fulfill the prophecy, let Hikari see his Niwa get killed. But you brought it upon everyone Dark. I told you before, do not defy me or bad things will happen to the ones you love!" the towel I had wrapped around myself was torn off and my legs were violently pushed upward into the air. I felt his denim erection on my leg as he removed his pants. My insides were soon sheathed as he rammed himself into me. "Go to the bliss that is eternity Dark! Here and now at this final time we will become Kokoyoku!" He yelled my name, over and over again. Was this what Daisuke felt like? My own blood started leaking from the pert entrance that was me. I was ashamed that I found pleasure in this, ashamed that I couldn't not enjoy it, He knew the inside of my body better than I knew Daisuke's. His movements started to pick up speed, his rhythm increased in tempo. The sound of skin on skin began to fill the halls.

He was turning me inside out and he knew it, purposely hitting every bundle of nerves in my backside. I writhed on the floor not able to so anything but provide him pleasure as well. I scream his name unwillingly, it was a habit and the body know what it likes. I didn't even remember when he had flipped me to all fours, or the fact that he was now moving at demonic speed. It was all blurry, I realized I had shot off some time ago and was steadily hardening again. I only went back into the world of blurred images so as never to tell when this was over.

Something brought me back, but I could tell it had been a long while; the sun was gone, 'So close we are Dark!" Krad yelled as if affirming my name. There was a sticky pool underneath me, how many time had I came? Everything but the pounding and sheathings of Krad were numb, I wasn't even supporting myself anymore, I was lying on my face and presenting to him as he took me even farther. I felt it tighten again, my hole tightened around Krad again, out of the corner of m eye I saw him throw his head back and we orgasmed at the same time.

But instead of the liquid stopping like it would normally do it kept coming continually. A green lighted shone around both our sweat, sex covered bodies, the juices still flowing heavily from us, and my everything contracted. Like a force was crushing my body, the whole world went out of focus. But there was no pain, just the pleasure of my body still in its state of flowing love. There was a mischievous cackle and I slowly closed my eyes. Then everything stopped, I was floating through an endless void of darkness, it was ironic that my name was Dark and I was so afraid.

**Satoshi**

I hovered over the sweat covered virtual Daisuke, he had been defeated, in what felt like an eternity. "Good job Satoshi-bozu. That was Daisuke's true strength and you overcame him even though he pled to you, that was your last test. To know the gravity of situation and handle them, even when the consequences are dire." This test is now complete."

I sat in the chair, as soon as I regained my consciousness I stood. "Are you all set then?" Daiki asked me once more. "This is the last time you'll ever hear this question out of my mouth., so answer to your own avail." I nodded. "Then go to the living quarters Emiko and Towa-chama have something they need to give you." Once more I nodded. As I walked to the living room I felt a rip in my shirt and looked at it, there were holes and the entire back of the shirt was torn out.

Towa-san was the first to notice me and I was whirled to the top of the table, my glasses came off and the rest of most of my clothes soon followed. Standing on the table in nothing but short I looked at the two confused. But I didn't have time to ask question, a leather shirt flew over my head, and I felt the tug of the same material hug my waist. I was finally released and stepped into a pair of shoe that weren't mine. "Open your eyes wide!" Towa-san instructed. I did but her fingers grabbed my lids and some small lenses were placed on my pupils. I blinked several times and everything cleared up. Emiko was holding a mirror in front of me and I looked myself over. The shirt zipped up to the small of my back and the pant looked like they were painted on, the shoes were steel toed and leather as well, inclines on the soles and heels. "Perfect." Emiko sound happier than she had in a long time. She handed my a paper. "It would be to troublesome for you to have to take and airplane so here go to this address and you will be taken to America, were Daisuke is being held. Since you aren't as fast and skilled on your wings as Krad and Dark take With with you. The fur ball jumped onto my shoulder. "Now hurry, and bring Daisuke back."

I stared at the two women pushing me out the door. "Hold on, how did you get this information, what's at this location-" Towa cut me off. "All that will be explained when you bring Daisuke back, fight well and don't be overshadowed." The door closed. _Dam those two. _I couldn't stop that thought. Looking at the paper I read the neatly written words. "Keiji Saga." I read aloud. "Well then, come on Wizu, let's go get back my Niwa." I smile at the rabbit thing, and it smiled back.

Arriving at a high class mansion, one that reminded me of home, I rang the entrance bell at the gate. It opened up and I walked the descent of the driveway.

Reaching the door I put my hand up to knock on it but it flew open by itself. "Satoshi Hiwatari?" The short man from the production of our play asks. I nod. "Good." The next thing I know I'm pulled into the large house.

**Kokoyoku**

"What an incredible feeling of power!" the world around me was so crisp so clear. I walked around the hideaway as if I'd, well I my new self hadn't, ever been in this house before. I walk to Daisuke's room, and open the door. I look at the boy; the smell of blood was all over the room, making my nose turn up at the foul scent. It seemed he stopped bleeding and had went unconscious a little while back. I picked up his naked body and run my eyes over it. I placed him on the bed fearing that I would need my strength for later I leave him alone.

For the first time I catch a look at my self. If I had combined the length of Dark's and Krad's hair that would be how long it was, it, my hair, was a midnight black color, and had blind streak's running through it randomly, my eyes were red, not Daisuke red but darker, my clothes, well I had to put some on. But other than that my appearance was stunning to say the least. More beautiful that both the previous boys.

I let an evil laugh escape the depths of my throat as I walk out of the room and clothed my self in the next one over. The world would be mine, it was to late had Satohsi or any of the Niwa been trying to interfere it was far too late now.

**A/N**

And break. Whoo! So another chapter out the way, yeah, this one made me sad to write but the storyline must progress. I will not except any rants about Daisuke's rapish sex, because I gave a warning one and two it's rated "M" for a reason.

Uhm okay. Aniki-Older Brother. Ai-Love. Nii-Brother. Nee-sister. Onii-kun is brother. Onee-chan is sister. Chama-small or cute. Bozu- kid or squirt(sometimes boy). San-Mr. or Mrs. Kun-affectionate/familiar honorific for a boy. Chan-affectionate/familiar honorific for a girl. Uhmo. I think I got everything.

**P.s.:** Cap'n don't kill me!

**-Hitome-chan out.**


	8. Sullied Love

**-Hitome-chan out.**

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 8**

**A/n**

You know what made me mad the other day? I was watching Ouran High, a pretty good anime very Fruits Basket esq. in drawing, and I'm looking forward to some classic B.L (Or more commonly known as shounen-ai) when CLAMP has the idea to make the lead character, Haruji, a girl! I was not at all pleased, but still it was a very funny series, and all those boys would make such a wonderfully delicious yaoi, though I digress. Mkay, so to all my faithful readers I am sorry for any spelling, tense or any other mistakes in this story so far, but I have no beta, so you'll all have to bear with me and my ungodly typing skills! Gomen Nasai to all. Uhm, thank you everyone for such wonderful reviews, and I want those of you who read this to know, that it is soon drawing to a close, which chapter has yet to be decided but it will be soon. I have already been thinking of another pairing that I shall make a fiction about, to all my Bleach fan get ready, KurosakixHitsuguya! Name of the story has yet to be decided but I know that shall be my next fiction. If you are a fan of my stories and would like to read that but don't know about Bleach I suggest either going to Book-A-Million or watching it on youtube.

**Daisuke**

There was so much pain in my body it was hard to sit up straight, and I feared that if I moved anymore it would undo the temporary heal of my sexually inflicted wound. After an hour of trying to sit on my rear I decided it was best to climb on the bed and lay on my stomach, which I was in the very painful process of doing. Once I had finally climbed up I sighed heavily, I wanted to cry but the tears in my eyes had dried for today. The feeling on the sheets made me grow tired of being naked quite quickly, so I leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the nearest set of clothes, which I had yet to take to the laundry room and wash, and put them on, having difficulty putting on the underwear and shorts but I managed. I looked over at the clock on the wall, it was two-thirty in the morning. I had slept the rest of yesterday away, which was probably the best thing for me. I looked at the wall _Nii-sama, how could you, how could you violate me like that? _I thought to myself not being able to feel the anger I knew I should have, _But I complied with him, I let him take me, but when I said stop he continued, that would technically make it rape, right? _I shook my head. _Just because I said stop I didn't even try to push him off me, I did squirm, I think I might have bite him, but I didn't push him off. How pathetic of me._

I got up, ignoring the immense pain, and opened my door, I decided to tell Dark-nii what happened, Krad-nii would never be mean to Dark-nii. But finding the house empty I felt kind of sad, Dark-nii was my only chance to talk to anyone. I just wanted the pain to stop, I didn't want to think about but it was creeping into my mind, swelling inside of me and was soon to explode and I needed an outlet for it. I had happened to walk into the kitchen, and put my hand down on something sharp. I pulled my hand up immediately but instead of crying out in pain I looked at the red droplet in my hand, for a second that pain made me forget about everything else. I picked up the object on the table, a plain knife, and stared at it interestedly. I put the blade up to my hand, but I thought for a second, my hand was pretty tough considering, so I put the cool steel elsewhere, my wrist which had much softer skin. I dragged the blade across the skin; it left a beautiful red mark the same crimson as my hair.

Taking the knife into my room,and forgetting about looking for Dark-aniki, and sat on the bed, almost jumping back up, I found it more comfortable to cross my leg over my other one. Leaning forward I looked at the knife again, it was a steak knife, nothing special, but the feeling I got when it went across m skin was electric, hypnotic, and almost poetic. It's like my whole existence could so easily be taken by such a small insignificant this as this. It's funny now that I thought about it, we as humans think we're the superpower governing the entire world like it was ours, when in reality it is the world that controls us, it is a superpower called fate that out strengthens us by tenfold. I smiled at this thought. _So if I'm pathetic, If I'm insignificant that would mean no one would miss a speck like me from this entire planet of people, this feign euphoria we think we control._

Another slice across my tenderly smooth wrist, this time a line of blood followed _I kno_w _that no matter how small and diminutive I seemed, I couldn't ever end my life._ So instead I made more small scrapes, well they started out as scrapes, now the were full blown cuts, eight on each wrist, each with it's own sort of identity, or was I personifying my pain? Either way, it felt good, wiping the blood from my wrists with my towel, which was also bloodied, I stood again and left my room. I headed to the shower a little more content then I had been, I would have sobbed through the process aforementioned but my tears had dried.

The warm, soapy, inviting water felt good against all my sore muscles. I let it wash over my wrists and inspected the rest of my body, why stop there? I had perfectly good shoulders, and a chest, heck, even my forearms would work. _Was this just a way out?_ I felt myself thinking while looking at the pink water. _Nah, a way out would have been death. _This settled my mind. Turning off the faucet I decided I would put some clothes on. Finding a long-sleeve shirt I threw that on, it felt weird scratching against my trenched skin. I picked up a pair of cargos as well finding them to be quite baggy. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, the boy I had seen threw days ago was definitely not there anymore. My face resembled that of a skeleton's, though I knew I had been deathly skinny before, my eyes had pouches of black, my cheeks seemed to be moving into my skull, the long-sleeved shirt was falling off of one of my shoulders, and the pants were hanging so low I felt like I could fit another me in them. I lye on the bed again and pulled back the fabric from over my arms. I looked at the red gashes, to me they were pretty, they weren't deep, and I planned not to get to deep, but they were pretty.

**Satoshi**

This man was a complete idiot, why would Emiko send me to someone like him? "Sato-kun! How could you let poor, sexy, adolescently cute Daisuke get kidnapped?" He had said this one statement in particular now close to four times. "For the last time.' I felt a vain pop onto my forehead. "Call me Hiwatari. You're too familiar!" I hissed from underneath my breath. "Oh well, some of us aren't deemed with the same keen skills as Keiji Saga!" And it was about the millionth time he had said that, this man was quite arrogant. "What did Emiko need me to come here for?" I finally asked after seeing that he was only going to ramble on and on.

"Oh yes." He said getting up and leaving the living room. "HEY!" I called after him, but before I could leave he was already back in. "Hiwatari Satoshi, it is beyond the point of rescuing Dark Mousy anymore. Now you must go to the Americas to save Daisuke before anything can go from bad to worse. Please allow Mr. Saga, the National Imports Specialist, to transport you via exclusive jet. WE all know that this is short notice, but please hurry." Saga-san read from the note in his hand. "When can I leave?" I asked hurriedly, the emotions I had been holding back were beginning to surface. "When do you want to leave?" he asked with a smile. "Now." Was my reply.

We didn't even leave his house, we only walked out to back, there was a large sonic plane, Government Issue, with enough seats for a small family, sitting in front of us. We climbed a board. "Are you sure you know how to pilot this thing?" I asked a little unsure of his competence. "Does a bear take a shit in the woods?" I stared at him unsure how to answer that. "Yes I can fly it!" He burst out at me when I shook my head slowly.

After the flipping of a few switches and the deafening sound of take off we zooming high above the clouds, "Aren't you going to serve peanuts?" I asked with a snicker. "A smartass huh?" The plane looped in the air twice, and then barrel-rolled causing me to nearly lose my lunch. "Barf bags are behind the seat." He smiled evilly at me. I grabbed one and remember not to make anymore jokes for the rest of the flight.

When the fourth hour of the flight rolled around he announced that we had just passed over Africa and were headed to Central America. I had always wondered what the other Americans were like, the ones that didn't live in the United States, I've met a few that had come from the US through my father, some nice some not so much, but all very tall, very, very tall.

The first thing I saw was millions of trees scattered everywhere "This is the Amazon Forest, beautiful right?" Keiji asked with an added smile. I nodded overtaken by how wonderful it was to see such vegetation still alive in the world. "I think I'd like to bring Daisuke here." I told him thinking about my lover suddenly made the pit of my stomach go numb. I had suppressed the tears, I had passed the screaming, I held in all the emotions so I could seem strong but now it was getting to me, it seemed the closer I was to Daisuke the more I could not help but feel. He did those kinds of things to people. "Emiko said to contact her through With when you get there. I won't be able to land you considering the foliage, so you'll have to jump from here." I would have doubled taken had the hatch not come open and I was pushed from the jet.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I was falling, instantly the fuzz ball known as With sprung into action, he formed a pair of cerulean wings on my back. I was caught in the wind and felt that I had complete control of it. Soaring down to the ground we landed, immediately the thought of how I was going to contact Emiko through Wizu, that is until a life sized Emiko was standing where With had been. "Satoshi, this is the form Emiko has asked me to relay the message to you in, Krad's hideaway was discovered yesterday when a mass amount of magical energy was released, it is believed that Krad and Dark have become Kokoyoku already, so please take the utmost caution upon entering. The coordinates from your current position are hard to determine but we do know that is somewhere up more north, you shouldn't be too far fro where Saga-kun should have dropped you off. Good luck to you. And by the way, you look so cute in that outfit, I should have packed Daisuke one as well! Good-Bye Sato-kun!" I shook my head, only Emiko would think of designing these kinds of clothing.

The farther north I went the more I felt energy surging through me, Krad may not have been pat of me anymore, but I could still draw some power from him. All of a sudden the tree growth was thicker, harder to maneuver through and all around blocking. At one point I placed my hand on the tree and shot a beam through it, one of the many things Daiki had taught me, but the trees grew right back, they were in layers of three.

Finally I climbed to the top of the trees and looked down through the canopy, it was a spectacular sight that normal humans wouldn't have been able to see thanks to the magic barrier that was evident. A larger house, bigger than that of my own and Saga-san's put together. It was Japanese style from the feudal era on the outside with a corridor that connected to a just a large bathe house. I jumped and was careful not to set off any invisible trip wire. "Satoshi." Emiko's voice came from behind me. "This is as far as we can guide you, be safe and come back to us." Her form reverted back to With's who immediately fell asleep on the ground. "You've done a good job Wizu." I picked him up and placed him in the front pocket of my shirt.

I ran to the door of the house bobbing and weaving all sorts of invisible traps till I came to the entrance, my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would have given me away had I not had my mouth closed, I slid the door open to the sight of a pleasant looking home, except for the bow apparent bloodstains on the carpet. It appeared no one was here till I heard a cry come from a room at the end of the hall.

Running to the end of the corridor I was prepared to fight Krad, I was prepared to take on anyone that might have gotten in my way. But, no matter how much preparation I would have had, the site I saw made me weep to my very core.

**Author P.O.V.**

The shining knife ran over the virgin skin of Daisuke's upper arm, he winced but quickly regained composure, though a few tears still fell down his eyes. Satoshi couldn't bear to watch the boy make another red line across his perfect skin. He ran into the room, frightening the Niwa, and ripped the knife away from him. "Wh-who are..?" Daisuke tried voicing before he was picked up off the ground with a force he couldn't believe. "What are you doing Daisuke? Is this the way you treat your body?" Satoshi chocked back tears and continued. "It's my fault right? I should have come earlier right? I left you in this hell of a place and who know what _he _put you through!" Sato hugged the boy tightly, pulling him into his chest, conforming the two figures.

Truly Satoshi had held back his emotions, his focus was on finding Daisuke not feeling bad for losing him, but now that he was here, he felt those chained feeling and the new anger of seeing the boy cut his arm welling up inside him, threatening to come to the surface. "L-let me go!" Daisuke pushed away from the strange boy, he didn't know why, maybe it was from fear, but his heart was racing faster than he had ever known it to in the presence of the other. A look of brokenness fell over Satoshi's face, obscuring his anger. "What are you doing Daisuke?" He asked advancing towards the confused red head. "St-stay away!" Daisuke stuttered the words out.

Satoshi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and brought him into another embrace. "Don't say things like that, you'll hurt my feelings. And I don't want that because I love you too much." He whispered in the Daisuke's ear. "I don't even know you, let me go!" he tried pushing away again, but couldn't get away. Satoshi brought his hand down to the boy's chin; he looked into his tear filled eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Daisuke's world was spinning; his whole body forced his unwilling mind to kiss the blue haired stranger back. He didn't know why it felt like the older's lips felt so good, like they had memorized his own.

The two broke the kiss. "Who are you?" Daisuke asked meekly and received a stare of both anger and hurt. "Satoshi, your boyfriend silly." He mussed the boy's hair trying to shrug off the question. "Satoshi Hikari?" Daisuke asked shakily. "See, you do remember me I was scare-" He was cut off by Daisuke dashing out of the room and his grasp.

Satoshi ran out the room after the boy, barely catching his hand before he headed into the larger room. "Where are you going?" Satoshi asked crossly. "Murderer! Murderer!" Daisuke yelled over and over again. Satoshi looked at the boy he was filled with confusion. "Who murdered who? Is Dark alright?" Daisuke stopped his flailing and looked at the Satoshi. "Why did you murder my parents? Did you come to get me and Aniki-sama?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. "Why do I feel so close to you? Why is my heart beating so fast? What did I do to Nii-sama to make him touch me?" He finally asked after all the other questions he had had burst out . Satoshi's already broken world was beginning to deteriorate even faster. The one thing he heard was Daisuke getting touched. "What do you mean? Who is your Nii-sama?" Satoshi asked looking the boy in his fear filled eyes. "And I am not a murderer. I already told you, I'm your boyfriend."

Daisuke couldn't help but believe the boy was telling the truth, and he hated himself for it. "Nii-sama is my brother Krad." Satoshi felt his legs give in as he fell to his knees. "What?! That bastard! I'll kill him!" He looked up at Daisuke. "Where?! Where did Krad touch you?!" He asked, and almost screamed, as the younger moved his hand down his body and rested it on his crotch. Satoshi let a whimper out, he had been too late, he couldn't save Daisuke from any pain. "And he put himself inside of me." Daisuke sniffled and then let the sobs leave his lips and the tears fall, he had sworn to himself he wouldn't shed tears over Krad anymore but he couldn't help himself.

The older's head was spinning and through all the thoughts one came to light, Satoshi remembered that they were supposed to return to Emiko, after a few more minutes of hugging and consoling and reassuring, he finally got Daisuke out of the house, promising that it would all be better once they were gone. Wizu was awake once more now that the strong power of the Hikari's wasn't over him, and he transformed into wings again, after cuddling with Daisuke of course, and they headed to the place Keiji had given them.

**Daisuke**

I told him he didn't have to carry me, that I could walk, but he insisted on carrying me. "Hikari-san." His name rolled off my tongue so easily. "Daisuke, you can call me Satoshi okay?" His smile was a bit bittersweet, but still inviting nonetheless. "A-Alright, Satoshi-kun." I blushed. "You never told me where we were headed." Then overhead a roaring sound was heard, the wind picked up, and the little fur ball that had grown attached to me shook in my arms. A small plane landed just in front of us, the hatch door opened and inside there was an older boy with light blond hair. "Satoshi I told you, you could do it!"

After we had boarded the small jet, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Daisuke." I said extending my hand to the pilot. He looked at me strangely. "Satoshi, did he get hit in the head on his way out or something?" The man asked my "boyfriend" confused. "He's suffering from momentary lapse of memory." Satoshi-kun explained. "I am not!" I told the both of them defensively.

Somehow during the flight Satoshi-kun had snaked his fingers in between mine. We sat in silence but I could feel him glancing at me. I looked back over at him and he smiled it was contagious I couldn't help but smile back, but the next thing I knew he kissed my lips again. "Daisuke, I missed you so much!" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath making every hair the back of my neck stand up.

"Here we are the country of Japan!" I was awoken by this very loud voice, who I had come to know as Keiji Saga. There was warmth all around me, I looked up and saw to blue eyes staring deeply into my own. Satoshi-kun had pulled me into his lap, and I fit, for that entire flight. "Good Evening, Sleepyhead." He smiled. "G-good evening Satoshi-kun." As always I was at a loss for words talking to him, but it just felt so right around him. I felt his hand wrap around my jaw as I was pulled to his lips yet again, they tasted so sweet.

"Yo, you two, we're here!!!" Saga-san said loudly. We had arrived at a _very _large home, and there was more than enough room for the small jet to land. The hatch opened again and we walked a long driveway and at the end of it was a long black limousine. The door of it opened and we climbed in.

**Kokoyoku**

I slammed my fist into the wooden table. "Dammit!" It was only a matter of time before Daisuke would have gotten away but I didn't think it would have been this soon. I left the office of the eldest Hiwatari male and descended into the streets of Japan. "Dammit!" I yelled again, not caring about the glances I was getting from the people of this populated metropolis. "Hikari was the final peace of my plan, now he and Daisuke could be anywhere." I found myself on the familiar street with a mansion that belonged to the boy that was giving so much trouble. It dawned on me, the boy may have been bright but I was giving him way too much credit. "But he'd never think to leave the place of his comfort level." I voiced again."

Heading into the mansion I immediately went into the room that should have been checked already, but as I thought, Satoshi Hikari wasn't as bright as I had first perceived. "The Gauntlets of Intertwinement" I laughed, all he would have needed to connect Dark and Daisuke again were these. To bad, and they had been right under his nose too. I threw the gloves across the room, and turned to leave, when something caught my eyes. A picture, of a sleeping Daisuke hung on the wall. "Sweet, Hikari the romantic." So what if I had lost the key to my plans, everything always worked out for me, besides, I still had Daisuke's memories.

I walked outside and spread my white and black wings, the only way that Daisuke could obtain what was lost to him, would be by my death, but I didn't see that happening. Taking to the sky I headed back to the adopted father of Hikari. "I'll be waiting for you Satoshi." Laughing again I flew with twice the speed of a normal tamer.

**Satoshi**

We had only gotten back to the Niwa house hold, and after a long session of reunions and a longer time coping with the unbelievable fact that Daisuke had lost all his memories, we had all finally settled back in. Emiko was in the kitchen, the smell of tacos wafted through the air. It was as if the boy never left, except for his nonstop questions. "Satoshi-san is really _my_ boyfriend?" He kept asking his father and grandfather, whose eyes twitched whenever he did. "Yes son." Was Kosuke's reply. "And I'm really _your _son?" Kosuke sighed and patted the boy on his head, he smiled at him. "Why don't you spend time with Satoshi, he's missed you such an incredible amount that it puts the rest of us to shame." Kosuke smiled at the boy, who nodded.

Daisuke made his way over to me, I sat on the couch and my eyes had somehow focused on his hips, they moved with such grace. "Satoshi-san, what are you staring at?" His polite tone awoke me from my hypnotizement. "Nothing, just the cutest boy in the world." I told truthfully swinging him into my lap and getting a gasp of surprise from him. I kissed him, but he pulled back a little. "You really don't remember me, do you Daisuke?" I asked a little hurt. "I-I'm sorry Satoshi-san."

"Everyone Dinner!" Emiko yelled happily from the kitchen. The only reason she had cooked was because when we came in and she hugged him, his stomach growled so loudly even Daiki-san who had been asleep heard it. 'I made Tacos, not really traditional but I decided on something different tonight seeing as how Dai-kun is back." She hugged her boy tightly. "Oka-san, I'm happy that you're still alive." Daisuke told her randomly. She looked at him for a second, and then smiled. "We really have to get your memories back, and soon."

I found out that night that sour cream was quite the fickle mistress. Several times Daisuke dropped some on his lips and used his tongue to lick it up, I had a feeling he may have been doing this on purpose. Emiko noticed. "Daisuke-kun, you really should try to get more food in your mouth or Satoshi might jump over the table and kiss it off of you." She smiled at the boy who frowned. "Why would he do that?" No one answered. "Still naïve as ever Daisuke." I chuckled to the boy. He finished several more tacks happily and the rest of the day flew by.

After showering, which Daisuke refused to do with me, we headed to his room. "What is it going to take to convince you that we are dating?" I asked finally at wits end. "I don't know maybe a picture or something, when you find a picture of us I'll believe you." He smiled as if knowing I wouldn't have one. But the boy was mistaken. "It just so happens." I ran to my wallet, and pulled the photograph of when Daisuke and I were dressed up at the school. "Here." I said almost shoving the picture at him. He looked at it for a second, looked at me and then back at it, astounded. "This has got to be a fake!" He said not believing me. I laughed. "That's the genuine thing." But instead of receiving the look I'd been hoping for his eyes saddened. "What do you see in me? Why do you care? Do you want to use me like Nii-sama did?" He asked scoffing and a wince came over his face. "What? Why would I use you? I love you Daisuke." A tear rolled down his face. "Yeah, that's what he told me too! You don't love me!" I got off the bed, which I had sat on, and went over to him. "No, Dai-kun, I love you more than anything, when I was training and had to fight the virtual you I nearly cried." He had no idea what I was talking about. "Just know I love you Daisuke Niwa, and always will." I felt a sting across my face. "Stop saying that!" I looked into his eyes, they were filled with hurt. "Is he the reason you did this to yourself?" I asked grabbing his arm. "Is he?" The red head yanked back his arm and in the process fell out of his chair, pulling me along with him.

I lie there on top of the sobbing boy. "Dammit! Why do I feel so close to you? Why can't I push you away and my heart not hurt?" he sobbed into my shoulder, gripping my shirt's fabric. "Because you love me too." I said simply. We hadn't told everyone else that Krad had touched Daisuke, it would've caused so much commotion for the struggling boy. "Just leave me alone!" he said pushing me off of him and running out of the room. I shook my head, I had gotten my Daisuke back, but at a price.

**Daisuke**

This was the closure I needed. I dragged the blade of a dinner knife across my longing wrist. The pain had finally numbed and all I felt was release from the pains of reality. The pain of having such a perfect boyfriend and not even remembering him, the pain I was caused by Nii-sama, everything. The blood from my wrist hit the white floors, it was very contrast, beautiful in a dreary sense. I laughed, this wasn't time for joking. Looking at the eight identical cuts on each arm I decided that was enough.

I heard a gasp from the doorway, I looked up and there stood Emiko-san. "Daisuke!" was all I heard, and the next minute Kosuke-san was picking me up. We headed to the living room, and I felt myself plop down on a couch.

**A/n**

Ay ya! Sorry sorry sorry! I really meant to update a lot sooner but I got lost in life. You all wanted Satoshi to rescue Daisuke, and he did, next chapter may be last, or maybe the one after that, but there shall be an epilogue and there will be a happy ending for some not so much for others! Once again sorry for the late update, if it helps at all you can poke me with a spoon till it breaks skin!


	9. Loved Again?

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter Nine**

**Kokoyoku**

The power was finally mine. I had obtained it, through what some would call "unconventional" methods. So a few guards died,maybe twenty—no maybe thirty. But that was okay, their lives would have been hell anyway had I not killed them there. The energy surged through me as I laid my hand upon the ten foot tall mirror known only as Divination; what I saw in the reflection was Krad and Dark standing side by side, hand intertwined. But I was neither of them now, I was Kokoyoku, the single greatest artwork, no, the single greatest being to walk upon this planet. "All I need was the piece de resistance." I laughed at my own choice of words. "Yes. Satoshi is the most troublesome obstacle right now. Who would have thought to have full control over this body _all_ the Hikari's had to die.

Quickly I bound the mirror to me with a spiritual link, causing it to float after me. (a/n yeah like that wouldn't attract attention!). Landing in the humble abode thought to be my true home I stepped into the decrepit building not seen by the light of day for over two hundred years. Clearing the dust and webs, and all other debris out of the way with one "whoosh" of my wings I set the mirror down in it's rightful place, against a wall where there was a socket for the mirror to fit into, the wall itself had inscriptions written in Latin and since I hadn't practiced in what seemed like several decades I couldn't decode but a few words. But what I did get was "All Hikari blood must be shed to disperse all ties." It was a beautiful thing the mirror. Designs of angels with small wings and large bodies, cherubs, and they chased each other, barely clothed in small white trailing lace.

"So then last of the Hikari's, if I let some of your precious Daisuke's memories fall back into place, would that make you lust for the rest? And then if I took them away would you kill to regain them?" I laughed unleashing two of Daisuke's memories knowing full well the answer was "yes". It was an easy process; all I had to really do was to be intimate with someone once, and their heart unlocked to me leaving them very vulnerable to being overshadowed or erased.

I supposed the troublesome things had been returned to their owner; keeping them was a hassle because Daisuke's mind begged to have them back. I stepped from the mirror after admiring both my reflections and sat in an old chair, the seats were so worn they were almost slick. The stuffing of the fat, white chair was coming out of the seams making it look like a dieing marshmallow, but it was still comfortable nonetheless. I stood up after eyeing something with my peripheral vision; it was an old bottle of wine. The top read "Lenoir's Vin" and underneath the artful logo were the words "Fait dedans 1987". Uncorking the bottle I inhaled the sweet and somehow pungent aroma of an old vineyard, the mere smell telling the entire history of a French farmer by the name of Lenoir, and an entire crop of sweet purple grapes. Grabbing a glass that looked to be clean from the table I poured the wondrous elixir. Bringing it to my face I took one last inhalation of the liquid before slowly sipping it. 'No words could have described the unbelievable taste.' I thought to myself swishing the glass and its contents around. Finding my way back to the old worn out chair I sat down once again. "The game is afoot young Master, I've moved my pawns now it is your turn." I smiled taking an elongated sip of the wine.

**Satoshi**

Something was wrong. I could feel it in the air; the house had suddenly become unsettled. Rushing out of our room to see what the silent unrest was.

Descending the stairs I came upon a horrifying image, one that would never leave my brain. Daisuke lay with his arms to the side of his body limp, his head was buried in Kosuke's chest and Emiko was patting his back. But, his wrists are what worried me, I ran up and kneeled in front of him; I grabbed his arm, at first he almost tugged away, but he didn't. The blood had been evident, there were eight identical cuts on each wrist, the next deeper than the last. I looked at him, and he at me. I guess my face held the expression "why" in it, because soon he was released by his loving parents and in my arms. He told me how he didn't deserve me, how his impurities were like his blood, the red droplets would stain our perfect snow white relationship, he cried, the only thing I knew to do was wrap my arms around him and give the occasional "It isn't your fault." Or "I love you Daisuke." But he would ball up more into his self at the word love.

It was time; I told Emiko and Kosuke everything that happened between Daisuke and Krad. They both looked at me with an anger, but it wasn't directed towards me, and quickly remembering their son then they turned to Daisuke, coming onto the floor with us and consoling him more. Emiko stood up; she looked down at me and pointed upstairs. I guessed this to mean "Go." So I did, she followed behind me.

We ended up in Daisuke's bedroom; she closed the door behind her. The eyes she turned on me went from hatred to hurt. She came close and hugged me. "Satoshi. You are a very strong boy, and that's good for Daisuke, he needs you in his life; maybe more so that he needs us." She said sadly. "But he needs to get reacquainted with you as well, it seems this whole ordeal with Krad has left him emotionally unstable, and when you say things like "I love you." And he barely knows you, it can hurt a lot, especially when you say it with such love and caring behind your eyes." She began to tear up. "You must understand, he wants to love you, I can see that, but he can't let down that barrier he subconsciously created. You have to help him, give little compliments, pecks on the cheeks, don't be so forward. Even if we don't know where Krad is, we can at least try to help him regain his memory." I nodded, the entire power of her words made tears come to my eyes. I had gotten Daisuke back, but he was still so far away.

We walked back to the living room; I had dried my eyes and went to Daisuke. Helping him up from the ground I could only stare at him, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world to me. I grabbed his hand. "I really like you Daisuke." I told him watching for his reaction. "Thank you Satoshi-Kun, I like you too." He smiled. I had to double take; he called me "kun" instead of "san". "Daisuke?" I asked looking at him once over. "Hmm? Satoshi, it's late I have to get to bed for school tomorrow!" he said looking at me funnily. "Mom! Can Satoshi stay over tonight? It's too late for him to go home." Emiko's face drew a confused mark all the way around itself, she found herself nodding slowly. "Good." He said taking my hand. "Come on Hiwatari-kun I want to show you the sketches I did for art class, I think Riku will really like them!" He was cheery, innocent, and a little klutzy (tripped on the stair), just like the Daisuke I had known almost a week and some days ago. What happened?

After it occurred to me his entire memory wasn't back yet I slowly eased him into the fact that he and Riku had broken up, he took it just fine, no tears not a thing. I decided against telling him about us, it might've stirred up some problems, then there was silence, he stared at me with his enchanting red hues and blushed. I loved this about him, every little motion, little mistake, every little clumsy thing. I smiled at him and he laughed it off. But then the silence returned, and for the longest time I thought he was going to say something to me, he kept opening his mouth and closing it, but never saying anything.

"Dai-kun-" I stopped, that was a bit too familiar. "Niwa-Kun, what's the matter?" I asked after another five minutes of silent treatment. "Satoshi-san, there's something I want to tell you." He spit out quickly. I shook my head telling him to go on. "But if I say it, you might not want to be my friend anymore." His eyes diverted from mine. "Daisuke-kun, there isn't anything that you say that could make me not want to be with you-I-I mean be your friend." I caught myself saying irrelevant thing to him, he was troubled by something, and I was confessing; I felt guilty now, but I still smiled at him when his eyes widen at my statement. "Well, I don't know why, but my heart is racing just sitting this close to you." He stopped to let the cute blush on his face deepen. "Oh what am I saying?" He stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed him by the wrist, but that was a bad idea, immediately he let out a pained yelp and fell backwards into my lap. "OW!" He whined rubbing his wrist tenderly. "What happened to my wrists?" He asked looking at me for an answer, but I couldn't answer when I was struck by his amazing gaze, I felt my body move closer into his. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" Was whispered, but he didn't fight, he didn't even move, he only closed his lidded eyes.

At first I kissed his lips tentatively, letting my own memory seep into him, letting him know how much I missed him. I stopped realizing and remembered what Emiko said, but the boy, I found, became hungry for more. He reinitiated the kiss, and I soon noticed my tongue plunged into the his mouth, sweeping it, tasting him, lusting for him.

Soon our shirts were discarded, and the feel of flesh on flesh was driving me insane. I began to suckle his neck, just like I used to so, and I took his pert nipple into my index and thumb and tweaked it hard, so much for taking it slow. Our moans met each other in another fiery kiss, and collided with one another to the other side, causing both of us to tremble. "Hiwatari-kun, my pants are so tight, it hurts!" Daisuke complained in a meek, infantile voice. I smirked. "And what do you propose I do about that? Hmm, _my_ little Daisuke?" I let my hand gently brush across the boy's erection. "Please Hiwatari-kun, I don't know what's happening with my body, I feel funny." The faces he was making were so cute I had to take his lips into mine again. He began to take off his pants, but I stopped him and stared into his eyes. "If you take off your pants, I wouldn't be able to control my self, Dai-chan."

**P.O.V. Third**

Daisuke couldn't hold himself back; with each gentle embrace more and more memories of Satoshi kept flooding back to him. Why now? Satoshi had kissed Daisuke so many times before, so why now were these memories returning? But the coherency of his thoughts became blurs as Satoshi unbuttoned his shirt and was running a hand up and down his chest.

Satoshi let a feral growl escape from his throat, he enjoyed this feeling so much, this feeling of Daisuke pleading for him to go on. It had been a while since Daisuke was stripped down to his underwear, and Satoshi had joined him. The kisses, although electrifying, no longer sustained Satoshi's libido. He wanted more, but he wouldn't take it unless Daisuke gave it to him. Satoshi broke the kiss and sat up, pulling Daisuke into his lap on his haunches. "I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself." He told the boy laughing. Daisuke began to make slow gyrations with his hips. "I don't care, please Satoshi the more I feel you the memories I get, I just want to remember my life." Daisuke's breath escalated as Satoshi placed another kiss on his lips but sadly for him it was chaste.

Satoshi smiled. "We'll get your memories back some other way; I'd like our first time to be more about love than work." He quickly kissed Daisuke again and then stood stepping into his pants. "First time?" Daisuke asked unsure. "So you and I haven't-" Satoshi shook his head no. "Sorry to disappoint, but the farthest you and I have gotten was bathing together."

The older smirked at the memory. "Anyway, we can't stay up all night Daisuke." He picked the boy up and pulled him into his chest. Daisuke hadn't really analyzed Satoshi's scent till now, it was a flamboyant steely cool, but subtle at the time, no matter how much of an oxymoron.

Both boys found their way into bed, Daisuke finding it quite comfortable lying with the older, but a question donned his mind.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked slowly. "Does my being make you sad?" But all he received in compliance with his question was the slow breathing of his lover. Knowing tonight he wasn't going to get an answer he snuggled into Satoshi's chest, a foreign yet familiar gesture to him, and he too fell asleep.

Though not everyone was happy over Daisuke's sudden remembrance; Kosuke was flipping like a mad man through books of psychology, and other physical human attributes. '_This wasn't right, nothing in the world was this simple. Especially something taken from the white wings, he wouldn't give it back unless there was something to be gained' _Kosuke thought to himself. Then it hit the spike headed man, he was searching through all the wrong material. Quickly discarding his previous books he rummaged throughout his entire library picking up books of history, legends of tamers, Hikari artworks, everything.

By the very late morning Kosuke had found what he'd been searching for. "Kosuke, Honey, breakfast!" Emiko yelled to her beloved husband for the fifth time that morning. She was worried, not only was he refusing breakfast, but he had also locked himself in that library/office of his. The last time he'd done that he had left on a trip for nearly fifteen years. And there was something Emiko couldn't go through alone for the second time; she had something her family would need to know after this ordeal was over.

The man emerged from the room, musty, unshaven, and sleep deprived. He was quite a sight to anyone not use to this, but everyone in the house paid him no mind as he trudged into the kitchen.

"I've got some news." Was the first thing he said after five minutes of forks hitting plates, and drinks being gulped down. "Well?" Daiki asked looking up from his morning paper and coffee. Kosuke stared into his own black liquid for a second not exactly sure how to tell his family this. "Everyone knows how Daisuke has had a sudden recovery in most of his memories?" He asked getting approving nods from everyone at the table. Not really one to take dramatic pauses he continued. "Well, I've surmised that since the White Wings-" But he was interrupted. "Krad." Satoshi said expertly correcting Kosuke. "Yes, er, Krad; Well I've surmised that if he can take away a persons memories and replace it, he can also give them back or alter ones that were already there.

The gaggle of people looked at him, anticipation of where this was going, but he strung them out by sipping his black coffee and grimacing at the taste, he never did like his coffee black. "Dear go on." Emiko said finally making him realize all the stares of intensity. He wasn't use to so much attention so focused on him at one time. "I think that Krad is going to try to use Daisuke's memories to lure Satoshi to him, which can be the only possible explanation. I've read through nearly every book with information on the White Wings, er, Krad, and with his past this just seems logical." He paused for a breath. "Satoshi, somehow you are key to Krad's plans, and I don't want to throw you out there to him but it may be our only choice." He looked at Satoshi with his own intense stare. The young man could only nod to him knowing full well that this would probably happen anyway. A groan was heard from Daisuke. He grabbed Satoshi's arm securely. "Sato-kun, I don't want you to fight Nii-sama. It's so dangerous, and even though I'm still so confused I realized last night that I love you as well!" Daisuke's eyes plead with tears forming in the edges. Satoshi placed his hand in the tuft of red spikes and ruffled them lovingly. "I'm going to do this for us, I want you to remember **_all _**the love we had together and not just portions.

Breakfast went by in a lighter mood than before, though no one thought that could've been possible seeing as how everyone had been laughing and playing together already. It was like time stood still for Satoshi and Daisuke's love. Sadly they didn't know of a soon to come hardship that would involve both the tamers and the tamed.

**Daisuke**

My head hurt, horribly. It must have been from all that running around; shortly after breakfast mom had called Riku, Risa, and Takashi. They rushed over immediately after hearing most of my memory recovered, and along with them they brought my four days of homework assignments. Well, now that I think about it, that could've been the reason my head was hurting to, or that blinding kiss Satoshi snuck un under the blossoming cheery tree. But all that was aside, after Satoshi breezed through his missing assignments and of course I asked for help, we went out to the mall. I bought several new outfits, actually Risa, Toto, and my Mother insisted on the outfits I got, it made me a little uneasy they, my mother and Toto, had gotten both of the twins to join them in their ongoing scavenge for "cute" outfits for myself.

By the end of the day I just wanted to soak in the tub, Satoshi invited himself to join me and I didn't refuse, it's what people in love do.

It amazed me how much taller I was than Risa, but how I fit right into the little grove of Satoshi's front as we sat there in the tub, shampoo laced throughout my hair. It was the perfect atmosphere, warm, soapy, bubbly water, steam rising to just the right temperature, Sato warming the spots heat couldn't find. Happiness was a reoccurring thought in my mind, it seemed to me every time I started to get back on track life would try to derail me again. But it was said that I would be allowed back at school the following day and all such thoughts ceased to exist.

The day had flown by so quickly, but still I was ready for it to end. It may have been wrong but the eagerness to be able to sleep soundly with Satoshi again that night excited me beyond belief.

And so it was that I slept another full night, waking up at approximately seven-thirty, with the help of the boy who had already been dressed in his school attire and shook me from my rest. I blinked all the sleep from my eyes before adorning my freshly washed, pressed, and ironed uniform, and since the length to my hair seemed not to bother anyone I pulled it back into a tight ponytail; how it had grown so much over a process of almost a week was a complete mystery to everyone. but it looked nice on me.

After arriving at school, we walked and then took a tram the rest of the way, Satoshi directed me to my classes, luckily we had everyone together except Home Economics. The teacher in there was a rather muscular man which made me question his sexuality, but I didn't want to dwell on the thought much longer. He was also quite strict, though I was happy to find Riku cooked all of my make up assignment after she finished hers. So there wasn't much to catch up on in class.

Finally came gym, the teacher said since I had been out so much that I would have to do my mile run before the rest of class could start. It was here I found that my body was quite athletic, I finished the mile in about a minute and thirty seconds flat, and the class groaned at the fact I had finished so early.

After dressing back in the final bell rang, signifying all students could go home. It came to my attention that though I had been gone my grades hadn't suffered; in fact I was doing almost better than before. It had turned out that Takashi, Riku, and Risa were the cause, though I was loaded down with about a ton of notes, and I was very thankful to my friends.

The ride home though was a bit awkward, I had snuggled up to Satoshi and wrapped my arms around his, and just when I got comfortable an elderly lady shot us a look it meant _'damn queers' _or something along those lines. But before I could apologize to the lady and tell her I didn't mean to offend her Satoshi devoured my lips. Of course darn instinct kicked in and I was a pile of mush, eyes closed, face burning. When I turned back to the lady to mouth "sorry" she was wobbling of the tram quoting bible verses and the occasional swear. I know it was mean but I laughed anyway.

**(A/N)**

Sorry, sorry, sorry for such a short chapter and for such a long time to update! 1.) I was waiting for my views and ratings to go up 2.) I think I need to juice the story up a little 3.) I got caught up in life and not the good way either; school and whatnot. But no need to worry, because the rollercoaster of love between these two is soon going to pay off!! As for reviews, virtual cookies didn't work, how about the unveiling of the name of my Kurosaki x Hitsugaya story? Hmm hmm? Well, if I get reviews I'll give you that and a virtual bottle of wine! YAY.

Krad: HEY THAT'S MINE!!

Hitome-chan: Whoops that's all the time we have for today, remember review and the story will be longer!

**(Disclaimer)**

I tried to ask Sugisaki-san for the rights, she said no. So sorry! But I do own the books!


	10. Forgetting Innocence

**Chapter Ten **

**(A/N)**

Crowd of angry reviewers Is that Hitome-chan? Let's get 'er! Runs to computer to write on

this!Sorry again! What's it been about a month or two?! OMG. I didn't mean to go into reclusion, it

just sorta happened! But I'll be back, and I promise this time I will try to update by next Friday

Okay, here's the fic!

**Satoshi**

Daisuke and I sat nuzzled deeply into the old couch of the Niwa household. We were watching the old "_Thriller_" music video by Michael Jackson, it just happened to be on MTV. After it ended Emiko walked into the room she smelled of cookies and chocolate, of course Daisuke's nose picked this up before my own and when I looked to him there was already a cookie in his mouth. Beyoncé's "_Freakum Dress" _began playing over the television. "So what's up Mom?" Daisuke asked Emiko who was fidgeting with her hair. "Well Dai-chan, it's just that you're grandfather thinks it's time we began to relocate Krad, and I agree with him. I'm tired of seeing you only half remember everything. It's time we did something about it." Daisuke stood and looked at me. "What do I have to do?" he asked willingly. "Sweetie." She began. "It isn't you that has to do anything." She looked over to me, who by this point had a mouth full of cookies.

Swallowing hard I shook my head "okay" hoping it was understood. "But what am I to do? I'm going with him when we find Krad right?" The woman's expression saddened "I'm sorry Honey, we can't risk not having you here again. It's too important." His eyes teared. "And having Satoshi here isn't? I won't let him leave by himself! I won't!" Emiko's maternal instincts must have been kicking in, because her eyes became very matter-of-factly. "I will have you know we were in a total chaos trying to find you young man; Satoshi is strong enough to do this, I believe in him." The youngest red head's face twisted up angrily. "And you don't believe in me?!" Emiko grabbed her stomach and wobbled back into a chair; it was now that I was noticing a small pudge protruding from her once flat stomach. Her eyes were low to the floor. "Daisuke. I almost lost this baby growing inside of me when I heard you gone." She said tears rolling from her eyes. "What?!" Was all Daisuke could reply. "Daisuke I'm pregnant." At this time both of our jaws hit the floor, came back up and hit the floor again. "Mom-!" but she shh'ed him "Your father doesn't know yet and I'd like to keep it that way!" I stood up from the couch. "Emiko, what do I have to do?" Daisuke shot me a look, but I wrapped reassuring finger in his. "Come on I'll take you to Dad." Daisuke plopped back down on the couch. "Fine. But until you get back I'm not leaving my room." He pouted. I turned around to get a small bite of his lower lip which was poking out. "Not even to bathe so you can…._think _of me?" I asked with emphasize on the word think. He turned a pale shade of pink. "What are you two talking about?" Emiko asked hovering behind me. "Nothing Mom!" Daisuke shot out quickly. "That's what I thought." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Daiki's room.

'_Ew, it smells like old man cologne.'_ I thought to myself upon entry. Daiki looked up from his book, removing his glasses he signaled for us to come in. "Hiwatari, my boy." He greeted me with his old knowing eyes. "You've been keeping my Grandson innocent I hope?" He asked as if we lived far away. But the truth was that about three or four days ago he became bed ridden. He hasn't been able to walk and doctors say he had a stroke in his sleep, everything seemed to be alright though. "Of course sir." He smiled, his age being shown well on his face due to the various wrinkles. "Good, good. Which brings me to business. I've had Toto-chan find the location of The White Wings, it was very faint but we sense him somewhere near your mansion, it seems he may have traveled to some realm that is almost beyond her tracking powers, do you know anything about it?" My stomach twanged. "Well, Krad enjoyed going into paintings made by the Hikari and disrupting the peace within the portraits, his favorite was a picture that reflected the very room that it hung in. It was called "Faux Facsimile"; but I didn't think he'd ever venture into it." Daiki nodded. "Then that is where we'll check first; I'll give you and Daisuke one more day to be together then we will make our move." I felt my heart leap through my chest. "Arigoto." I bowed having an unrequited respect for the elderly man and ran out of the room.

**Daisuke**

MTV was still playing over the television; I think Fergie _"Glamorous"_ had come on, when I felt a pair of

hot lips on my own. I let myself fall back onto the couch, and tangled my hands in silk blue hair. Satoshi

pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "You know what?" He asked, his voice almost singsong "Hmm?"

I asked knowing he was excited. "Daiki gave us the day, that means I don't have to leave till tomorrow,

which means you and I have the day to do, _stuff_." I didn't need the emphasis on the word, I could tell by the

erection rubbing into my own. "Well then, we can't waste our time sitting here on the couch can we?" I

asked making sure to kiss his lips again.

Everything whooshed around me as I was picked up off the couch, and then next thing I knew thrown into

bed. Again the carnivore devoured my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper

kiss, he tongue licking my mouth's entrance wanting to find my own. I opened as if on cue, and the battle

begun of course his muscle was stronger than mine and he plunged said muscle into my mouth. I could feel

beads of sweat form on my forehead, but Satoshi's lips moved to a very sensitive bundle of nerves on the

curve of my neck, he licked it and blew on it till I was wriggling beneath him, an electricity finding it's way

over my entire body. He continued to suckled and blow on my neck till I knew the skin was red, then he

moved down to the buttons on my shirt. Soon I knew the article was discarded because of the suction on my

nipple. I couldn't control myself as my breath became rigid "Sa-Satoshi!"

More kisses, add the cold air and soon I was on fire, I don't know how but soon I was almost yelling

Satoshi's name, my pants had long since been removed. This was becoming bold, Satoshi's head was

currently bobbling up and down my shaft, his hands still tweaking, twisting, and turning my nipple, and white

lights were bursting in my eyes; never had I felt so much pleasure before, Satoshi's mouth was much more

useful than for just kissing. My legs tensed, every muscle in my body contracted and I exploded in Satoshi's

awaiting mouth, my eyes shut tightly as he licked up the remains. Before I could apologize he was face to

face with me, and in an instant he transferred the liquid into my mouth, letting me taste myself. That was it,

if tonight was going to be my last night with Satoshi till he returned, then I wanted him to have a reason to

return.

**Kosuke**

"Emiko, you know I'm not comfortable thinking about what's going on up there, but who knows what

Daisuke might do if he thinks there is the slightest chance that Satoshi won't be coming back." I

tried to tell my usually eccentric wife. Her hand was slightly squeezing my own, according to what

her eyes were saying she wasn't completely here. "Emiko?" I asked putting my unoccupied hand

on her face. "Kosuke, there's something I've been hiding from you…" I felt my heart beat a little faster. "Can't this wait till after we discuss what's we can clearly hear down here between Daisuke and Satoshi. She sighed. "Kosuke, you're son likes men, get over it, if that were Riku and there were a chance of someone, I don't know, getting pregnant then I would worry." She paused. "Because, I don't know if this family could handle more than one pregnant woman." My jaw dropped. "What do you mean by that Emiko?" I asked slowly, unconsciously gripping her hand tighter.

**Author P.O.V.**

Another kiss electrified the growing passion between the two boys, their hard-ons rubbing against each other frantically. Someone moaned, by this point it wasn't kept track of whom though, as Satoshi massaged Daisuke's member back to life. "Satoshi, I wanna- I wanna--!" Daisuke pleaded barely above a hoarse whisper, caused from activities involving his mouth and a certain blue-haired boys own member. Satoshi went wide eyed with understanding, his blue hues revealed completely seeing as how his glasses were taken off and tucked somewhere in the room. "Ar-Are you sure Daisuke?" He knew the boy wanted to go all the way this time and so the older asked almost hesitantly, Krad had told him how to make it so a bottom wouldn't be in _as_ much pain, but that there would still be some, luckily this had been one of the few things Satoshi had listened to his other half say. "Mmhm." Was Daisuke's reply, he bit his lower lip in anticipation of Sato's answer. The blue haired one nodded his head "okay" and plastered Daisuke with kisses. A moan of bliss escaped through Daisuke's mouth, this touch was so warm, so loving, he never wanted to let this feeling go as Satoshi's mouth latched itself onto the exposed pink nub of flesh on Daisuke's chest.

How long this foreplay had lasted neither of them knew. But Daisuke had comfortably straddled Satoshi's hips, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, it was unfair to him that almost all of his clothes were discarded but Satoshi was still completely dressed, out of habit whilst concentrating Daisuke tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. This earned a laugh from Satoshi whose strong hands soon guided Daisuke's as he undressed him. Daisuke was soon tugging the Olders pants down his slim legs and watched as a bulge in Satoshi's undergarments began to come to life. Before the red head could slip down the waistband of the rivaling article Satoshi pulled him back up to himself, closing the space in them for a fiery kiss, the next thing Daisuke knew he was on his stomach, lips still locked tightly with Satoshi's, as his own briefs were being pulled down to reveal a creamy behind, causing a contrast between his tanned skin and white bottom.

Satoshi placed a finger on the small of Niwa's back, he trailed down till he reached the firm globes, and continued his trek, slightly opening Daisuke's tight entrance. He pulled back when a gasp broke his silent work. He looked at Daisuke, whose eyes begged Satoshi to continue. An idea occurred to Satoshi, he placed two of his fingers on the bottom lip of his lover. "Open." he instructed Daisuke. The boy obliged and opened his mouth, the long fingers were placed inside the moist cavern and soon the red head was instructed to suck.

Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough he quickly moved them back to the entrance of Daisuke, pushing one in, though with a lot of protest from contracting muscles. "Relax Dai-chan." He cooed sweetly, although Daisuke's face was screwed up in pain. Bringing his other hand in front of the boy Satoshi began to pump the Younger's forgotten member. A moan came, and the muscled slightly unclenched. Sato took this opportunity and plunged one finger deep into the boy. A small whimper was heard, but he continued, pushing the finger in and out, timing his rhythm with the pumps of Daisuke member. After all of five minutes he placed another finger in and followed the same motion, Niwa now finding bliss through the pain in his lower regions. Satoshi's fingers were wet and slippery by the time his third was placed inside and he deemed Daisuke ready.

No matter all the prepping in the world Niwa wasn't sure if he was ready for what happened next. He felt himself be penetrated by a long, thick, foreign object. At first it only prodded him, tantalizing his entrance, and making the young boy mewl with pleasure. But he was soon invaded. He did the best he could to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. But Satoshi was being gentle as he could be, not wanting Daisuke in more pain than needed.

**Elsewhere**

"Kosuke, I'm glad you understand. It can really be hard knowing that someone you love may be gone for a long time." The man's eyes looked slightly intrigued. "Gone for a long time?" What do you mean Emiko? This trip should take a week tops." He told his wife growing a little concerned. "Actually…"

**Back to the boys**

Daisuke's arms were firmly wrapped around Satoshi's neck as he was pounded into, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. "Ah, Dai-chan…" was one of the many things that could be heard everywhere except Daiki's room, since it was the only sound proof one in the house.

Another position later and Daisuke was riding Satoshi, he could barely say much more than "Faster, harder" or "more" as his body moved up and down, the usually cold room feeling like a burning furnace. The boy couldn't settle in one spot as he was lain down on the bed again, but this time both of his legs were pushed to his chest, he gave himself completely to Satoshi, no strings attached. Satoshi moved his lips to the boy's ears. "I love you so much." His hot breath playing with Daisuke's senses. "I. Love. You. Too. Sato-kun!" Daisuke panted between breaths, this was too much, he would come soon. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's fully erect penis in his hand, feeling it pulse at his touch. He began to pump it once again, quickening both the rhythm of his thrusts and that of his hand.

That was it, with Satoshi filling him, and his member being treated so lovingly he couldn't hold on any longer. A spew of liquid fell on his and Satoshi's stomach, and Sato's hand. And when Daisuke's taught muscles clenched together in such a fashion only two more thrust came forth before Satoshi shot his own seed deep inside of his lover. Ending with a mind fogging kiss the boys had fallen into pleasure.

Sato only laid atop Daisuke for a little while till he pulled his flaccid organ out of the bottom.

**Adults Again**

"I see, that is quite the dilemma, but it is for the best. Should we alert Daisuke tonight, or before Satoshi leaves?" Kosuke asked letting the newly acquired information wash over him, it seemed that any kind of disdain he had for his son's relationship with another male had deteriorated away and his sad eyes were proof of that. "There's still some time left in the day, we'll wait for them tomorrow." Emiko looked at the clock, it was 5:45 p.m. already. "Just let them spend time together without our interruption.

**Boys**

The two found themselves nodding off to sweet slumber, wrapped tightly in each others arms as if afraid to let go. Daisuke snuggled in closer to his warmth, his naked body thanking him for such an act. A lazy smile spread across Satoshi's face as he nuzzled the tuft of red hair that was Daisuke. The Mistress Sleep claimed both of them as the drifted off to sleep, a pull in Daisuke's stomach told him that tomorrow would be even harder to say goodbye to Satoshi than today, now that they were connected.

"I love you Sato-kun." Daisuke whispered but drifted off before he heard Satoshi's "I love you as well, and I promise that I'll always be here, even when I'm gone."

**Ending Notes**

Oh my gosh I really am sorry for not updating! But I got swallowed by life and school again! I will definitely _try_ to get another posted up on Friday. But till then here is a poll.

Make more yaoi scenes?

Yes

No?

You decided, I think I've gotten better, and for my lack of posting I finally put in the SatoxDai that you've all been wanting. Remember the three R's REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	11. Transition

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Even if it wasn't a lot…. But, I am in the mood for writing so I will just stop talking now. Aside from a quick side note, I am sorry for the format of last chapter, my Microsoft Word thought it would be funny to die, and then crap up…anyway, here you go!

**Niwa Household**

**Author P.O.V.**

Daisuke awoke with a hunger in his stomach, the only thing he'd had were some cookies from the day before. Remembering the pain from when he first experienced what a sexual encounter was he slowly put his feet on the floor. He was glad that no blood was dripping from him like it had when Krad….but his mind wouldn't let him think of such things, this morning contained the last few hours he'd get to be with Satoshi for at least a week. _'So a quick snack and then I'll come back up and cuddle with Sato-kun' _the boy thought as he slipped a pair of pajama bottoms over his well, bottom. He walked with a slight limp out the door, cursing almost every step he took, he may not have been bleeding but it still hurt a like hell.

Upon entering the kitchen he found it empty, breakfast cooked and placed on the table. There were two plates that were piled with food, and a note attached under one of them. He took the note, but not before eying the plentiful bounty before him.

"_Daisuke. Today is Satoshi's departure date, we know it might be a little hard on you so after breakfast you two can spend the day together, then at precisely twelve tonight we will be sending him to locate Krad within the Faux Facsimile. But, till then enjoy the Breakfast, expect just as big a dinner. And try not to get too heated again._

_-Love_

_Your Mother." _

The boy's eyes lit up with a mix of emotions. He couldn't believe today was the day his 'Toshiwould be leaving. He quickly took the two plates and headed back to his room, ignoring the pain in his lower half.

After he set Satoshi's food on the table he went back to his blue haired boy , placing a quick peck on his lips to wake the usually light sleeper. But Satoshi didn't wake; he merely put an arm around Daisuke's slim waist and pulled him closer. Daisuke fought his urge to snuggle into the older, he pushed himself away, but was quickly pulled back. "Satoshi!" the boy tried to call his love back to his realm, but it seemed futile. The blue haired boy only moaned in his "sleep" as he inhaled Daisuke scent.

The younger couldn't help himself, Satoshi lips looked so kissable he had to sneak a nibble in, so he did, but as he did he thought about all the time Satoshi had slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, well while the seme was asleep the uke was free to do what he wanted to his dominant. The red head poked his tongue inside of Satoshi's mouth, surprised when the supposed dormant muscle in Saotshi's mouth slightly caressed him back. Daisuke shrugged it off as instinct and continued his experiment, suckling on the same spot Satoshi did to him on the curve of the neck, a small moan elicited from Satoshi, which made Daisuke almost stop but he saw the older's eyes were still closed. He left a small blackish mark above the collar bone and went back to Satoshi's lips. Daisuke was too preoccupied pleasing himself to notice Satoshi had wrapped his arms around his fragile waist, and the fact Satoshi was smirking in the kiss. Daisuke pulled back from what he thought was a one-sided kiss, but Satoshi eyes were wide open smirking at him in a mocking way.

"Anything else you want to try Dai-chan ?" He asked Daisuke smugly. Red instantly tinted the boy's cheeks and face. "Satoshi?! When did you wake up?!" Daisuke's obliviousness earned him a kiss from Satoshi. "Since you got out of bed." the boy told truthfully.

After they both got done with breakfast, they took their plates downstairs finding Emiko in the kitchen, huddled over the sink. "Morning Mom." Daisuke was answered with the sound of lurching. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asked concern ringing his voice. "Morning sickness." Was Emiko's quick reply before letting the last of her breakfast up. "So how far along are you?" Daisuke asked finding his time in Sex Ed was now coming in handy. 'Six months and some days." Emiko said bleakly before she turned back to the sink and deposited more of the nasty aqueous solution. Daisuke, being the caring soul he was, ran to his mother's side. "Do you want me to spend the day with you, you know, to make sure you're alright?" His eyes showing concern.

Satoshi's heart nearly sank, but if Emiko needed her son, she had housed him, fed him, and let him sleep in the same room as her son, then she could have him.

Emiko smiled weakly. "Daisuke, that's a sweet offer, but if you would have seen that look of sadness creep into Satoshi's eyes as soon as it left your mouth, I think you'd take it back." She wiped her mouth, with a cloth that she'd gotten since before the two of them had come into the kitchen. "I can't wait to see the baby." Satoshi interjected changing the subject from himself. "I hope you're back before it's born." Emiko slightly whispered. This earned her a look from Daisuke. "What do you mean 'back'? Of course he'll be back before then, right?" He looked at his mother who was slightly averting her eyes from him. "Dai-chan, I don't know how long it would take to locate Kokoyoku, he may not even be in the painting; either way we have to look for him." But Daisuke wouldn't hear it. "What do you mean we? You aren't going, and apparently I can't!" Anger laced his words more and more. "I don't want to lose you again Daisuke, I need you here, with me." Before the boy could protest any further Satoshi placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Do not, this could cause a lot of traumatic stress on the baby." He pointed out. "It will be okay Dai, I promise." The younger turned on his heel. "I'll be in my room." he grumbled before he stormed out. Satoshi bowed apologetically to Emiko before she waved him off blaming it on love.

Upstairs Daisuke sat upon his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and his head buried between. "How can she send him away? Last night was so wonderful, it meant so much, and now he has to leave…without me." He was thinking aloud. The door opened silently, but Daisuke didn't even bother to look up, recognizing the sound of the footfalls. Arms wrapped around his waist as Satoshi sat himself behind the riled teen.

"Daisuke, it won't matter how far apart we are, I will always be here with you." Satoshi laid his head on Daisuke's back. "But Sato-" he was cut off, or rather flipped onto the bed. "Do I have to remind you how much I love you?" The older asked suggestively. "I hope I haven't created a monster." Daisuke laughed. "I've always had a monster." Was the blue haired boy's quick reply. Daisuke, being the innocent boy he was looked at Satoshi. "Wha-" Butterfly kisses down his neck stopped speaking immediately. "Come on Dai-chan, I said I would remind you." And with that Daisuke was flipped over on his back to allow access to his lusciously pink lips.

**Kokoyoku**

**(Author's P.O.V.)**

"This body, it is so tiring to stay in it." Kokoyoku complained, his black and blond bangs falling over his eyes. "I need my final element anytime soon." He stared at the town of the painting, it was a pastime of his to just invade a painting, and stay in it's realm. He had seated himself inside of a bar, and was about to down some liquor. "I should leave this place soon, Satoshi should be here anytime soon, but as insurance…" He smiled wickedly, speaking out loud but not to himself. Disregarding a few looks he got from the painting's inhabitants he stood and threw the glass against a wall, not being one to leave things in order.

About an hour or two later Kokoyoku found himself sitting in his chambers, back at the Hikari mansion. Boredom seemed to float around him like an aura, when the door opened. 'Why was Hiwatari being so difficult? He couldn't just up and leave Daisuke?' Was a thought in the sinfully beautiful angel's head. He glared at the door, expecting at any moment Satoshi would come busting in, declaring his supreme hatred for the untamed creature and rush to his death. But that Niwa, that boy intoxicated Satoshi, kept him thinking straight, making him almost an enigma to Kokoyoku. 'I should have killed him while I had the chance.' He growled angrily getting up and smashing something, a chair, in half. This game was boring Kokoyoku, but it was no longer his move, the pawn had to be sent to try and king him.

The Angel was almost at wits end. 'Tomorrow, he had until then, or I take and destroy all of Daisuke Niwa's memories." He warned to no one darkly, his eyes narrowing to less than slits as he walked the stairs again; it was the punishment for him planning things out so perfectly, it was grudgingly slow.

**Daisuke and Satoshi**

**Author P.O.V.**

The young man lay there, spent, and covered in his own semen. It hadn't been thirty minutes since he and Satoshi had been upstairs, and his bluenette had already undressed and done number of other things to him. "Are we going to spend all day here? I thought it would be spent with you and I doing something together." Daisuke protested, pulling away from another kiss. Satoshi gave him a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth, but got a finger put up to it. "This may be doing something together, but it isn't what I meant." The Niwa blushed. "How are you still so innocent?" Satoshi asked out of the blue. "What?" Daisuke asked through uberly cute red eyes, looking confused at Satoshi. "You look extremely innocent, it makes me want to just stay in bed all day, and fu-" But Satoshi was cut off by Daisuke covering up his own ears, he knew that Satoshi had become prone to using not to keen language when it involved anything sexual.

"Do you think this looks good?" Daisuke asked, it had been a while since they'd gotten out of bed, Satoshi finally deciding that he would take Dai out somewhere, anywhere other than where he wanted to take him. A sly smile crept over Satoshi mouth at a thought along those lines. He got a look from Daisuke who exploded. "Uh! I think I created a monster!" he sighed. Satoshi smiled at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry Dai-chan, I just think you look so adorably cute in whatever you wear, and you can't blame me, I am the slave to your adorableness." Sighing again Daisuke took off his pants. He looked over at Satoshi. "I love you Satoshi-kun." He said, his expression almost melancholy and despondent. "I love you too Daisuke. But what brought about such a change?" he asked, immediately going over to his red head, and placing a loving hand on his hand. "I'm going to miss you so much, and I can't even remember you as much as I'd like!" Daisuke cried, burying his head in Satoshi chest. The bluenette looked down at the sobbing Niwa. "I won't be gone long Dai-chan, I'll be back as soon as I can, promise." That was the second time he promised Daisuke something along those lines. "You say that, but what if Onii-chan is stronger? What if he-" He stopped, chocking back a hiccup. Changing the subject Satoshi brought Daisuke's chin up to his lips, letting his words form over the silky skin. "What is it that you want to remember Daisuke? Anything, and I'll tell you."

Daisuke blinked back tears, he let the strong grip Satoshi had on him support him completely. "Our first kiss, it's one of the things I cannot remember." He said shakily, tears still threatening to brim over. "Hmm." Satoshi seemed to be in deep thought. "If you count the time you were drowning, and I gave you CPR in front of the whole class." He stopped to see the Daisuke blush a little. "Or, it was the second time we fell, oh so gracefully, down the stairs at school, and due to certain circumstances I had to kiss you." He ended. "What kind of circumstances?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, curiosity avid in his eyes. "I'd rather not say." Before the Niwa could press the issue Satoshi kissed him with a passion, smashing their lips together so fast Daisuke gasped, giving him room to slip his tongue into Dai's mouth.

After another heated kiss the two looked at each other, Daisuke had nuzzled his way into Satoshi, feeling quite content and safe. "I really don't want you to leave me." Dai said randomly, causing Satoshi to raise his head out of the tuft of red hair to look down at him. "I don't want to leave you Daisuke, but Krad, or Dark, or Kokoyoku, whomever he is now, has toyed with us more than enough, he took your memories, and is taunting us with whether you regain them one day, or forget the next, and I cannot stand this much longer. That's why I'm leaving Dai, not you." He told Daisuke lovingly, never letting his serene smile falter. Daisuke nodded, but added a quick. "And make sure you think of me from time to time, okay?" This caused Satoshi to smile even wider. "You make sure not to fall in love with anyone while I'm away." He said playfully, and then began tickling Daisuke's sides, causing said boy to jump up and laugh hysterically. "Say it." Satoshi egged on." Never relenting in his attack on Daisuke's nerve system. "Say what?!" Daisuke replied, laughing all the while. "Say: I'll never fall in love with anyone other then Satoshi." Tears of joy/fun were streaming down Daisuke's face. "Ok-Okay. I'll never fall in love with anyone other than Satoshi." This statement was awarded with a kiss. "And I will only think of you, miss you, and wait until I come back to have my way with you." He smiled into the kiss. "But we have an appointment don't we Dai?" He asked getting up. "I completely forgot!" Daisuke panicked jumping up and finished dressing.

The two of them ended up at a little bakery, that just so happened to serve the best chocolate chip cookies in the world.

"This place is kinda familiar." Daisuke said, looking around the veranda, cookie in his mouth. "It should be, it's one of the first places we went as a couple, last time Riku and Takashi showed up on their anniversary."

Anniversary.

"Satoshi, when is our anniversary?" Daisuke asked looking into his cool milk, he'd gotten it as a drink. "I count it when our first kiss happened, sometime close to last year. April 15th. " Satoshi said counting back perfectly in his memory. "That soon isn't it?" His eyes were sort of glossy. "Yeah, about twelve days." Sato answered. "Oh." Was all he said before placing his head on Satoshi's shoulder. "There are going to be so many things that remind me of you, I'm going to miss you so much." Suddenly Daisuke felt a hand under his chin, it brought his face up to look Satoshi straight in his unwavering cerulean blue eyes. "It isn't like I'm dying, and the time your mother said was just a guesstimate, it doesn't mean I'll be gone that long." He smiled, but Daisuke didn't. "That could also mean that it would take a longer time." Satoshi frowned. "Don't be so pessimistic. What happened to the happy, innocent, little Daisuke I used to know?" Daisuke looked up again, true, he was being silly, it would be that long right? "I'm sorry, your right."

The rest of the day Daisuke seemed to cheer up more and more, gradually he'd returned to the boy Satoshi had described.

"10:50." Satoshi informed him. Since the café they went to the park, the movies, and even Joy Land. Riku and Takashi had joined them to help them have even more fun. Daisuke nodded and ran to his room, leaving Satoshi slightly confused by his actions as he stared after the spot Dai had been in. The boy returned soon enough though. In his hands a brown bear. He pulled Satoshi away from everyone, and into the quite hall. "Here." he said shoving said bear into Satoshi's hands. "I want him to keep you company, so you won't get lonely." Satoshi smiled, looking at the bear with love. "Thank You Daisuke." He paused, and then took something out of his pocket. "And this is for you." He said placing a ring on Daisuke's index finger. "It's the one thing my mother gave to me, I want you to have it." Daisuke examined his right hand, the ring had a small silver band, along with a colorful jewel cut into a square in the very middle, nothing to special, but to him it would hold so much more. "Oh Satoshi." Daisuke yelled throwing his arms around Satoshi's neck, not holding back his emotions like he used to, before he and Satoshi were an item. Emiko walked into the hall, a smile on her lips. "Come on you two, we've got something for you."

The boy's followed Emiko into the living area, she instructed both of them to hold hands and close their eyes. They did as they were told, and they both felt cool metal slide over their necks. "Okay, now think of the person you love with all your heart." Emiko instructed further. They, of course, thought of each other. "Good, now open your eyes. Both did, and looked down, around their necks were necklaces, halved hearts. "This art isn't Hikari, we actually aren't sure of it's origin, but we do know that it's called: Pensées de l'amour, and is very powerful. Once placed on the user's neck it has the ability to detect whether the lover of the user is thinking of them." Satoshi's necklace glowed slightly pink. "See, it let's you know the other's feeling at the time they are thinking of you. Pink meaning love." Daisuke blushed. "Red meaning desire, blue meaning longing, or when someone is missed and dark green means anger or jealousy." Emiko finished with a smile. "Thanks mom!" Daisuke said letting go of Satoshi's hand and hugging Emiko, and placing a hand on her stomach he felt the soon to be born baby kick back slightly. He smiled, and his necklace glowed a bright pink. He looked over at Satoshi who was also smiling, and had a trace of blush around his cheeks.

Takashi lay on the couch, slightly passed out, he'd taken Daiki on in a saké drinking contest, against Riku and Emiko's wishes, and lost horribly. "Youngsters today." Daiki said overly happy tipping his seventh saké cup. "Three cups into it and he passes out." he smiled drunkenly. "Dad, you know you shouldn't drink with your medicine your on." His daughter warned. "Didn't take it today, so it doesn't matter." He informed her matter-o'-factly. She sighed, and sat beside Kosuke, who pulled her into his lap. He lightly kissed her lips and pulled back, making her follow slightly; opening her eyes she blushed widly. "Kosuke! Don't do that in front of the kids." He only laced his fingers in her own. "Their old enough now to know that we love each other." He informed nibbling slightly on her ear. She 'eeped' and let him continue, until Daiki coughed. "There isn't any need for that Emiko, you're already pregnant, don't want another one on the way as well." He said stubbornly. She was so flustered she didn't get to tell him off that you can't get pregnant while you're already pregnant.

The time was eleven-forty seven, Riku lay beside Takashi now, and Daisuke and Satoshi had gone into the kitchen. Currently Daisuke was pinned against the refrigerator, legs wrapped tightly around Satoshi's waist. It had started from a simple, lingering, chaste kiss and turned into this. "Satoshi, we can't do it in here, not with everyone not even eight feet away. Luckily the fridge was hidden from the sight of the living room, but it wasn't a far distance. "It's just a kiss Daisuke, I didn't plan on anything." Satoshi said smiling. "You liar, your necklace is red." Dai informed, and Satoshi looked at his necklace. "And plus," Daisuke blushed, "I can feel your, uhm well, you're poking me in the thigh." Laughter met Dai's ears. "I guess I am." He said letting Daisuke's feet hit the floor as he stepped back, he got a disapproving whimper from his submissive at the loss of heat. "Come on, they'll put theories together for why we've been gone so long." Satoshi informed grabbing Daisuke's hand. "Yeah, like you're pinning me to things wouldn't give them ideas." Was the witty reply from the red head. "Touché." Satoshi laughed.

"Are you ready?" Emiko asked, a hand placed on Satoshi's shoulder. "As I'll ever be." The bluenette informed her. "Alright." She walked over to With he'd been sleep and was quite deterred from waking. "As you know, he will be your wings, and here." She handed him a bag. "This is a bag of supplies you'll need. Good luck Satoshi Hikari." Satoshi shook his head. "Call me Hiwatari." he smiled. Daisuke ran up to him, tears brimming. No words were needed, he grabbed Satoshi by the scruff of his collar and pulled him forward, kissing him with a longing passion, if you looked you'd see that their necklaces seemed to form a whole heart, and both resonated blue. Pulling back slowly he ran his tongue over Satoshi's bottom lip, eliciting an inaudible moan. "Don't forget to remember." He said sadly. Satoshi countered him. "Remember not to forget." He smiled, a now fully awake With jumped onto Satoshi's back, forming the blue wings. One last glance and he was gone into the dark blue sky. Daisuke only waved after him, letting the tears spill, and gave his promises to remember.

A/n

And cut. Hello all, okay sorry and I'm sure you all knew I wasn't going to get to post that Friday, what with school ending and all. but alas, now, hopefully, that I have more time we'll get more updates. –YAY-- A few things. One: I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors throughout this, it is a horrible, horrible things of me to post such bad grammar, but you all read anyway so thanks!

Two: The story is formatted differently on my computer at home, and I guess I should have said that a long time ago but eh, I'm saying it now, the names of each character are supposed to be centered, and have asterisks beside them, apparently asterisks aren't on here.

Third: Satoshi shan't be dying, he'll be gone for at least five months or so, but don't worry about that.

And fourth: Going back and reading, I've realized I f'ed up the timeline in this story and that is the complete fault of my incompetence. Okay, so to clear something up, like in the chapter Daisuke goes to Krad's, he was actually there longer than three days, yeah, BIG boo-boo. He was actually there for three weeks, -insert sweatdrop- I know that's a big mess but yeah that's how that is. Satoshi and Daisuke have been together nearly a year, and the fifteenth is their anniversary. Birthday's will be discussed next chapter as will why this isn't the last chapter, I feel I've been on the mic long enough.


	12. The Beginning to and End

**A World Unseen**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N **

So I'm sure most of you are wondering how I'm going to do these time skips, if I wasn't such an honest person I would tell you I had a plan to do this, but I don't! Hehe, but seriously, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. More A/N at the bottom.

**Two Weeks**

**Niwa Family**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"This hasn't been so bad right Daisuke?" Riku asked her best friend as they sat across from each other, ice cream sundaes melting quickly in from of them. Daisuke said nothing, as his own sundae went untouched, he kept twirling his glowing necklace. "Blue." he sighed almost lovingly. Riku shook her head at the poor love sick boy.

"Look, Daisuke, you cannot not eat, even if these are unhealthy it isn't like you to let chocolate go to waste."

He looked up at her, temporarily placing the necklace on it rightful spot of his chest again. "I'm sorry Riku, but what could he be doing? All that was required was for him to journey into the painting locate Kokoyoku and defeat him…" His voice trailed off, realizing the almost impossible journey Satoshi had embarked on. Riku grabbed his hand in hers, and gave her best cheer-me-up smile she could muster. "Who needs men Daisuke? Till Satoshi gets back we won't worry about 'em, alright? No more brooding, sighing, sad contemplating? Okay, Dai?" He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Riku, but I promised Satoshi I'd think of him frequently." He smiled sadly. "Well, can you at least be happy, he's coming back, I promise, he promised." The red head nodded. "Okay, you're right." And with that he dug into his unnoticed hunk of frozen milk and chocolate.

The two best friends were now currently hauled up in Daisuke's room, Takashi was there now, he'd brought his Nintendo Wii®. "Ta-ta-kun, I'm so glad you get to test out the game systems so you can give good reviews for your newspaper." Takashi, of course, had had his ego pumped so much for being one of the first with the newest system to the market that it was no surprise his reply was an arrogant one. "I guess it comes with being a world class journalist." He proclaimed smiling wide. "Yeah, that, or that your dad has police connection with the man that founded Nintendo®." Daisuke remarked, after wiggling his tail in the air like a cat. They were currently playing Wario Ware, and having a good enough time to take Daisuke's mind off of Satoshi.

Everyone stayed over that night, like they had for the past few days, Takashi leaving to replenish his supply of clothes every few days. They were lucky they went to the same school.

"Hiwatari, Satoshi?" The teacher called from her podium, the boy, her most prized student, hadn't been there in the past two weeks. "Uhm, Teacher." Daisuke called sheepishly from his seat. "Sat-, I mean, Hiwatari-kun is on a trip with his father, it was urgent and he's sorry he couldn't leave a note." Daisuke recited perfectly even giving a sympathetic glance towards the seat that was Satoshi's, he Riku, and his mother had fabricated the story after about a week and some days, on account of the teachers calling their house. "Alright, he's so far ahead in this class he could take the next few months off!" The teacher laughed, but missed the wince that came over the poor red head.

"Red." Daisuke's favorite color now. He stared at the brightly glowing jewelry that hung from his neck. He and Takashi were bathing together, something not unheard of in Japan, in a bathhouse not to far from the Niwa residence, all because Riku would simply not share a bathroom with two boys, and Emiko agreed with her fully one: because she was a guest, and two: because she was a _she_. This completely out ruled Daisuke's argument that Takashi was a guest as well. Either way, Daisuke was pretending to listen to Takashi blather on about Riku stealing the bath when all his thoughts could focus on were Satoshi-kun.

A light smile played across his lips when he thought of all the little things that made Satoshi Satoshi. The way his brows furrowed in deep thought or concentration, or how when he was lying he couldn't stare anyone directly in the eye so he learned to stare above their heads, how his kisses were always the slightest bit chaste, even when passion was put behind them. Gods this had been the longest two weeks Daisuke had ever had to go through, but at least his friend were making it better.

Speaking of which, a bar of soap landed on a certain red head, followed by a splash of water. "Are you listening to me Dai-kun?!" Takashi asked almost menacingly. "Of course, of course, Ta-ta-kun." Daisuke mimicked Riku. This caused a blush, and another splash of water to come from the other side of the tub.

**Two Days, and Three weeks**

**Satoshi**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"Here again son?" An old creaky voice came from behind a familiar looking bar. "Yes sir, I was looking for _him _again." The old man on the other side of the counter nodded. "Haven't seen him in a long time, you sure he's still here?" He asked, his the creases on the side of his old eyes crinkling up to enhance the fact he asked a question." Satoshi nodded politely. "I can still feel him here, there must have been something about this one that drew him to it more than the rest." The old man said good-bye as Satoshi stepped outside.

The bluenette shook his head, how long was this going to take? He looked down at his shoes, when something caught his eyes, something pink. "Daisuke." His voice traced with longing, love, sympathy, and lust.

It was well into the night on the inside of the painting, even though on the out it still looked to be about sunset, that is what was crazy about Hikari artwork, once entered the worlds inside came to life, even unpainted things, everything the painter thought about whilst painting his or her world was there. But no matter how awe inspiring that was, it meant a lot more ground for Satoshi to cover.

Satoshi had found traces of Kokoyoku all throughout the painting, whether it be, a feather, a person claiming to have seen him, or a disturbance in the air, he knew the feign angel was still there, and it seemed that he wasn't even hiding from Satoshi, because that feeling never left him, that eyes were always watching him. Satoshi had been deep in thought when the very loud grumbling of a stomach rumbled to his ears. He placed a hand on his abdomen, but he was perfectly full, the barkeep made sure of that, then it sounded again, from his front shirt pocket, a little white fuzz ball began whining. "Wizu," He smiled. "Are you hungry again?" The almost rabbit creature nodded it's head. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like this." Satoshi joked. From his bag of supplies, which included: clothes, books, an extra pair of glasses, snacks, carrots, and even a toothbrush, Satoshi pulled out a large orange vegetable he found that With liked. He handed the carrot to the creature, and instantly those little teeth began to work.

Another grueling day was coming to a close, this one had not one clue, nothing, except the feel of Kokoyoku's omnipotent power spreading throughout the painting. And then his necklace turned a deep blue, his necklace, Daisuke, the only one keeping him persevering; maybe it was selfish for him not to think of the world-but in a matter of speaking he did. Daisuke was his world, and his newly acquired family were there too. But, the other people didn't matter to him, that's what made him seem selfish. He gripped his necklace once and then stood he would find Krad, no matter what.

But what Satoshi didn't notice was that his necklace slowly turned pink, and then a dark shade of red.

**Three Months and two weeks**

**Daisuke **

**Third P.O.V.**

It couldn't be helped, sooner or later both Riku and Takashi would have had to go home, they both had families as well. Now he was all alone, his mother, father, and grandfather all out shopping for the oncoming Niwa soon to be born into the world.

So that's how it was, he lay on his bed, thoughts of Satoshi ringing in his mind as crystal clear as his loves eyes. Those eyes that made him blush without even a second thought, those eyes only led to touch, and now that he'd given himself to Satoshi, touch would inevitably only lead to intercourse. Something so blissful, so passionate, so filled with love that Daisuke never thought of the fact that they were both boys, or that it would be looked upon as taboo in the world.

But back to Satoshi's touch, the way it made Daisuke quiver with anticipation, the way it burned every nerve till Daisuke couldn't take the wretched material called clothing. Daisuke's eyes popped open, when he had delved deeply into his thoughts of Satoshi he hadn't realized a growing that was coming from his nether regions.

Even with no one around to witness it this made Daisuke face flush and the color red tenfold. This hadn't ever happened without some form of attention from his lover, but he wasn't here, it was only a thought, why would he get so worked up over a thought?! But even so, he was beginning to ache, and throb where blood had rushed from other parts of his body to this one in particular.

Slowly but surely Daisuke undid his pants button, and pulled them down to his ankles and then moved to his the hem of his snug form fitting white underwear. The hem was hastily removed, and pulled just above his pants.

He cupped his aching member in his hands, unsure still what exactly it was he was supposed to do, but nevertheless mimicked movements that had been taught to him. So he jerked his hand up slowly, and then brought it down and though it brought a slight trickle of pleasure to him he wasn't sure if he should continue, that is, till the image of a naked Satoshi flashed in his mind, then the image began suckling his balls, and eventually inhaling his entire shaft. Daisuke unconsciously began to stroke himself at the same pace his imagined Satoshi was going, soon though he realized what he was doing, but he was too caught up in it.

His unused hand found it's way to his own backside, he inserted a finger as if to prepare himself for entrance; his finger began to hit the prostrate doubling his pleasure.

Somewhere in the process he'd flipped onto his stomach ass up, whilst his fingers worked his behind his hand pumped faster and faster.

White light, clenching muscles, a loan scream of pleasure, release.

Daisuke opened his eyes sleepily; his sheets twisted all around him and clung to his sweaty form. But he was in heaven, the covers felt like strong arms wrapped around his tiny waist. Slowly he drifted to sleep, but not before he whispered Satoshi's name.

_As Daisuke slept he saw a beautiful town, people roaming in and out of shops, just living their daily lives. But there was one here that didn't belong, maybe it was his blue hair and matching eyes, or maybe it was his presence in general, but it was clear he didn't belong. The outsider was running, running frantically at that, a light pink light coming from his chest. He was feeling elated, as Daisuke could tell. Some kind of information he had obtained, and was now racing to a place just on the outskirts of town._

_There stood some kind of cave; it was grand in size and depth, and seemed to be calling to the outsider. The boy journeyed into the cavern every hair standing on end as he walked the long corridor like path. He came to the end, and there lay a beautiful man, he sat in a throne like chair, his hair falling ever so gently over his shoulders and looked up at the outsider. "You've finally come?" The smooth voice called calmly from the sovereign like man's throat. "I don't want to hear any of your talk, give me back Daisuke's memories." Replied the outsider. "It's not so simple, you see, I can't simply hand over these precious things. They have to be obtained." Kokoyoku stood from his place staring down the outsider. "Then I guess I'll be taking them." yelled the outsider, his eyes nothing but slits._

Daisuke awoke, he knew who that outsider was, he knew everything that had just transpired must've been some sort of connection he had between either Sato or With. But what he didn't know was who was going to win the fight, though his heart yearned for Satoshi. Just then he heard "Daisuke, Sweety, we're back from the store." Daisuke sat up, and pulled his clothes back on, he ran downstairs to tell his mother everything he'd seen.

**Satoshi and Kokoyoku**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"Then I guess…I'll be taking them myself!" Yelled Satoshi, he knew not to charge into battle, but that what he feet had done. Even so, Kokoyoku had not moved, only looked more amused. Satoshi jumped into the air, and came down, ready to attack. The Mixed Angel only moved out of the way, he had foreseen the attack coming, he knew Satoshi, knew what he was going to do before he did it, and with that in mind he merely laughed. Satoshi turned, he smirked as well, and held up his hand. An energy sphere began to materialize in front of it, the look on Krad's face shifted from a smirk to a look of indifference. "So, you've learned how to control your Hikari power?" He asked, his voice now emotionless. "Why the sudden change, Krad?" Satoshi's voice was knowing, wise, but most of all taunting.

Kokoyoku grew more angry by the moment, a Hikari thought he had bested him! The absurdness! But he concealed his emotions behind his mask of indifference again, not showing the infuriation struck in him by his former host. "I applaud your efforts, Hikari, but it was unnecessary to try to gain more strength, your death is inevitable." Kokoyoku had begun to walk forward, disposal of the Hikari had to be quick, and clean. "What happened to the familiarity? Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"It died, as will your precious Niwa after I am done with you." Satoshi's eyes iced over, sending icicles in his direction. "Oh, that seems to be the point of attack, Daisuke." Kokoyoku paused. "Well then, let me tell you something monumental, I did not rape Daisuke. He was willing, he screamed my name, begged for more, writhed under me-" Before he could continue he grabbed Satoshi's hand balled into a fist and had he not sensed his quick movement, Kokoyoku may have been injured seriously.

The cerulean eyes of Satoshi Hikari were that of a murder's, Kokoyoku would die where he stood in Satoshi's mind. "Ha, you've really improved Satoshi, but that won't hide what you are: A lonely, dejected, pervert of a human; your mother didn't love you, your adopted father only uses you. Face it, I was the best thing in your life, I gave you power, the chance to make a difference. You were the mighty Krad, the other side of the coin. But you gave it away for some filthy slut, some boy who can't even provide me with an ounce of pleasure."

The air seemed to constrict around Satoshi's esophagus, he couldn't breathe he was so angry, in fact, he was truly only seeing white spots. "Shut the fuck up!" he screamed launching himself forward attacking the Feign Angel with all of his might. But in his blind fury he couldn't land a hit on Kokoyoku who was laughing hysterically, whilst still cursing and smudging Daisuke's name.

**Daisuke, Emiko, and Kosuke**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"And you saw them?" Emiko asked, bewildered. Daisuke nodded for what seemed like the fifth time in those twenty minutes. "Mom, Satoshi needs me, I have to go after him. Emiko seated herself, she'd grown quite large in those three months. "Daisuke, I'm sorry, but I don't want you fighting Kokoyoku." Daisuke stood in a flurry. "Why not?! You would run for Dad if you knew he was in trouble, why can't I go to Satoshi?!" Emiko didn't look her son in the eyes, instead her eyes fell on the floor. "Because," She began to cry. "Because I don't want to lose my Baby." She said throwing her arms around him. His anger left him, and he stood there not hugging her back. "Mom,"

He made sure she looked at him now. "I'll be fine." He said sitting her back on the couch. She looked at him, as if taking in his entirety, and then looked to Kosuke, his face full of so much emotion no one could tell what he was feeling. "Alright." Emiko said in a low voice. "You can go, but please be care-" But before she could continue Emiko yelled in pain and as soon as she did it was over. "What happened?" Kosuke asked standing. "Just a sudden stomach ache." she lied. But her insides convulsed again. "Kosuke, I think it's time." She yelled, this wasn't the time for her to seem strong, she'd been ignoring the pain all day, but it had started coming sooner and sooner, and now it was almost crippling.

"Mom?" Daisuke asked. Kosuke helped her up "Dai, grab the bags from our room, and bring them to the car, we have to get to the hospital _now_!" Daisuke did as he was told, and the family loaded up in the car, arriving in half the time at the hospital busting inside Emiko in wheelchair Daisuke not far behind. "Maternity Ward?!" Kosuke shouted to an rosy cheeked, swollen faced attendant. She put her phone and stood pointing right behind her. Kosuke began to run that way, but slowed when he saw that it caused Emiko uncomfort.

"Name?" The plump attendant asked as she ran behind Kosuke trying to catch up. "Niwa, we were due any time now." The attendant checked off her list of things as she shouted direction at the man to get to the room. She stopped out of breath as she saw the two red heads, and the black haired man run towards their destination.

**Satoshi and Kokoyoku Part Two**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"Pathetic, and I thought you might have had some skill." Kokoyoku commented at the fallen boy. A thick line of red ran down Satoshi's eye, he panted out of breath, and rose from the ground. "I'm not done yet." He bellowed heavily. Kokoyoku advanced on him again, but Satoshi was ready, he sent a golden orb of energy at the Angel, causing dust to fly in the air. The debris cleared, and the left side of Kokoyoku's face was badly singed. "You. Will. Pay. For. That."

He spoke with every step, a ball of dark matter accumulating around his own hand. Thinking quickly Satoshi rose into the air and unleashed a barrage of orbs each a different color, and each just as, or more, powerful than the last. But none of that seemed to stop Kokoyoku, he shot the massive ball of dark energy toward the boy. Satoshi barely dodged, the attack left several cuts across his already scarred face.

Both huffed, and seemed exhausted. "I'm surprised…." Kokoyoku laughed. "Using this much magic at this level has left even me drained, but you, a mere human, is still standing?" Taking the tattered end of his sleeve to wipe the blood from his eye Satoshi stood up fully. "Guess that goes to show you that you'll always just be something beneath me." He spat. "You're a work of the Hikari; as such you will not win over your master." Kokoyoku scoffed. "You humans are all alike, thinking because you create something it _must _obey you. Think of a teenager, a parent may tell them something is wrong, but will the child listen? No. Obedience is not something you can dictate, it is something you must enforce with an iron will."

Satoshi laughed. "Oh well, my will isn't iron, when Daisuke wants my cookie, or my ice cream I can't help but give it to him, no matter how much I may want to I just can't say no. But you, Krad, your will isn't iron is it either. You love Dark, you always have, what were you going to do after you'd taken over the world? Release him? Love him again? But would he love you?"

Kokoyoku's appearance didn't change, but his pupils became slits. "What relevance does that have? If I love him or not, you won't be around long enough to find out." But Satoshi was ready for this comment as well. "It doesn't. But I don't know what I'd do if the man I loved was upset with me for killing someone that was like a brother to him. You can't expect him to just turn the other cheek." Satoshi could feel his energy returning and began to work on gathering more. "Well, then I would just make him love me, like I did when he showed up at my hideout so long ago." Kokoyoku advanced. "Well, why not let Dark decide if he still loves you?" Kokoyoku was feet away. "And how do you propose I do that?" He asked, readying his attack. "By separating." Before he could say how absurd it was a bright red light hit him in the chest almost impaling straight through him. Kokoyoku felt as if his mind had been split and he looked toward Satoshi who was flabbergasted.

Kokoyoku wasn't that anymore, now half of another body protruded from his side, the torso and head of a one Mr. Dark Mousy. And since they were no longer in union Krad looked just as surprised when he saw his counter part as Satoshi had been. But were couldn't be wasted, separating them fully had to come first,

He held his hand forward, yet nothing happened. He tried and red sparks only flew from his palm. "Dammit." He cursed aloud but was horrified by what he saw upon him looking up. Krad was pulling Dark, who had yet to awaken, back inside of him using his own magic; and once again there stood Kokoyoku, whole. "I'm impressed," He glared, venom laced his words. "Not even that fool Daiki would have been able to teach you that. You must be relying on the fumes of your magical reserves now though. Now you're just a simple human. "He laughed appearing before Satoshi giving his ribs a nice sharp kick, and the bluenette was sure he heard a 'crack'.

**Daisuke, Daiki, Emiko, Kosuke:**

**Author's P.O.V.**

With one last push that night the crying of a baby could heard throughout the maternity ward. Tears of joy streaked down everyone's face as they stared at the newest Niwa, a boy, he had fuzzy black hair, piercing red eyes, and rosy skin. "What're you going to name him?" Daisuke asked, Satoshi still on his mind, but the well being of his baby brother was slightly higher on that list. "We don't know, we didn't want to find out what he was till he was born. Why don't you name him Daisuke?" Even though his eyes had just dried another tear rolled down his face. Emiko handed him his baby brother. "Hmm. Etsuko?" The baby made a face, he seemed incredibly smart. "Alright, not that." An image of Dark hanging from Krad's body flashed into his mind, then a fallen Satoshi, and finally Kokoyoku hovering over him. He handed the baby back to his mother. "I-I can't—I can't stay here, there's something wrong with Satoshi, and Dark is unconscious, I have to go!" He dashed for the door and sprinted from the hospital, dodging the cars in the parking lot to make his way to the Hikari Mansion.

"You're too late." A smug voice called in his mind. _"Satoshi is going to die, then Nii-sama will come for you. You disobeyed, you were a bad boy, surely he will punish you." _But he pushed past these things and continued his trek.

**Satoshi and Kokoyoku**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"What's this?" Something gleamed in Kokoyoku's eyes which widened when he saw the half heart. "The Pensées de l'amour? Do you know the properties of this medallion? It's very dangerous for humans with magical abilities." He laughed. "And I suppose Daisuke had the other half? It would be a completely romantic gesture if only this necklace didn't link your life lines." Satoshi's eyes widened. "That's right, If you were to die, Daisuke would as well, He's probably seen this entire fight, felt your pain, and even bled. Don't you understand that art work the Hikari's had nothing to do with should stay just that, you taint even others work so disrespectfully you truly are one of your kind." Kokoyoku gave Satoshi another kick, and blood spilled from his mouth to the ground, placing a grip on the cool metal he ripped the necklace from his person. He felt his heartbeat jerk it stopped for a split second, and then began again. Energy poured into him, but his necklace was still glowing a bright blue, tucking it into his pocket he stood. "Ah. Did I forget to mention it also sucks most of the magic from your body, it won't transmit those emotions that are a lot stronger than most, so most of your power was being poured into that small device." Satoshi looked at Kokoyoku unbelievingly "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I want to defeat the last Hikari at full strength." That was the second wind Satoshi needed, ignoring the pain caused from his ribs he stood up fully and began to summon another separating spell, but he didn't think Kokoyoku would allow him to just cast it. "Your tricks won't work twice." A large blade was coming toward his chest, and Satoshi didn't have the time to defend.

Thud. A body fell to the ground, blood pouring from the vessel. When realization dawned on him that he hadn't been pierced by the blade he looked down at the body. It was the kaitou Dark Mousy, he had separated the last minute and had been slain by the man he loved. The sword was still in Krad's hand, he stared at the body the actuality of the situation not yet registered. "Do it." Dark whispered to Satoshi. In a flurry The sword was in Satoshi's hands, he pulled back, the wind blew his hair and it all happened in slow motion: the gleam of the sword in the silvery moonlight, the scarlet droplets staining the Godly face of that person thought untouchable, the scream of agony though not from the sword, but from the fact that he'd lost Dark. But the scream silenced as the weapon penetrated Krad's heart.

The man's head turned to look at Satoshi, an emotion he never knew Krad could have was displayed over his face…fear. "You must connect to make a whole." Krad mumbled as Satoshi was barely able to catch these words the Feign Angel fell forward onto the ground; it may have been thought beautiful the colors of the scene, red, silver, blonde, purple, and Satoshi felt short lived elation as he realized the one who plagued him now lie dead in a pool of his own blood. But in the process Dark had been taken as well, and what Satoshi did next only seemed fitting what he did with his remaining strength.

**Daisuke**

**Author's P.O.V.**

Arriving at the mansion he threw the doors open and saw the place was in shambles running to where he knew the painting were held he saw the one he was looking for, but before he could journey into it the painting began to ripple. A ball of brownish fur fell first, then a bloodied young man with blue hair. "Sa-Satoshi?!" Daisuke knelt beside him, tears in his eyes.

**The Family**

**Author's P.O.V.**

It had been the rest of that night, and half the morning before Satoshi had woken up again, in a hospital bed beside a happy red head. He was still so tired, but just seeing Daisuke's smile again slightly energized him. When he thought about it, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him, like he no longer had strings attached to his heart pulling him towards the darkness. Daisuke rasied his head from the pillow the two had been sharing "Satoshi, how do you feel?" his voice was groggy, and his eyes were bloodshot from the fact he'd stayed up the rest of the night watching over Satoshi. "Much better, knowing Krad is no longer around. What about you? Has your memory been return?"

Daisuke made his face of concentration, tongue sticking out the corners of his mouth. "I don't think so, I still can't remember that well, just when I woke up at N-I mean Krad's hideout."

_You must connect to make a whole… _Satoshi had thought about what that had meant, but couldn't make any logical assumptions, that is, till he saw the silver half heart hanging from Daisuke's neck. "He wouldn't." Satoshi spoke aloud. He pulled from his pocket the still blue half heart, and immediate the other turned blue in resonation. He brought his heart up to Daisuke's and locked it into place with the other. The two hearts grew brighter and brighter and began to press into Daisuke's chest.

"Wha-?" Emiko had awoken, Daiki and Kosuke had as well. The heart seeped into Daisuke's skin and in a startling flash everything was over. "Daisuke?" But the boy merely blinked. "Daisuke?" Someone asked again. A sound bounced off the walls of the room, it was a loud gurgling noise, goofy smile played over the redheaded boy's face. "Sorry, just a little hungry!" he laughed. "Wha- Daisuke, do you remember anything?" Satoshi asked, his was becoming impatient "Ehehe. Well, I remember that we're supposed to go out on our anniversary, and we missed it. Can we make it up?! Please?" He gave Satoshi the puppy dog eyes. But the boy still wasn't sure if Dai was himself. "Alright, where do you want to go?" He asked skeptically. "Anywhere that serves chocolate chips." Which of course had been the right answer. A warm smile played over Satoshi's features.

"Alright Dai, we'll go whenever you're ready." The boy 'eep' when Satoshi pulled him over onto his lap. "Wait, you aren't healed up all the way yet!" Daisuke informed him. "And? I haven't got to hold you in three months," The adults laid back down in their chairs, and Emiko in her bed, baby sleeping. "You know what that means?" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's thigh. "Eep!" The boy yelped. Satoshi placed a sweet kiss on his lips. But Daisuke pulled back. "Dark isn't coming back is he?" he asked, ruining Satoshi's mood. The bluenette shook his head no. "Alright," he stood and went over to Emiko's bed. "Mom? I know what we should name the baby." Emiko opened her eyes. "Dark, Dark Niwa." The baby cooed as if on cue. "He seems to like that. Dark? Is that who you are?" She smiled again holding Dark close to her chest cradling him to sleep.

**Epilogue **

**Two Years Later**

**Daisuke and Satoshi**

**Author's P.O.V.**

This is what he wanted, this touch, this feeling; every time it was right with this person. "Ah, Satoshi!" Daisuke cried climaxing all over their bed. Satoshi followed Daisuke not long after that falling on top of said redhead in a sweat heap. They lay like that for a little while, till Daisuke looked up at the clock. "Satoshi! We're going to be late for Dark's birthday!"

And in a flurry of bed sheets and a quick shower the two of them grabbed handfuls of presents and rushed out of their new home.

Satoshi Niwa, 17, had been emancipated from his father almost a year and some days ago, and almost immediately been adopted by Kosuke and Emiko. Now he and Daisuke lived a few blocks away from The Niwa's. The two boys worked at a local art college where Satoshi attended and Daisuke was working on his remaining years of high school.

Arriving at the house without a minute to spare the door was answered by Kosuke who had children clinging to him. "Come on in." He opened the door the rest of the way to show the large house, now booby trap free, and al three of them walked in. Setting the presents down on the table, the boys turned to a red eyed, black haired boy. "Happy Birthday Dark-chan!" They said in a chorus smiling and kissing the boy on both cheeks. Dark was a skinny little boy, about three nothing, and had expressions eerily similar to that of his older brother. He of course was in the most exotic outfit Emiko could've ever imagined and no matter how bizarre it may have seemed to others he was still incredibly cute.

After a round of happy birthdays, some cake, horsey, and other activities everything wound down. One by one children's parent stopped by to pick up their little tikes and their were only five left. Daiki sat in his chair, the last of the hair he had had fallen out some months ago, Kosuke looking younger than anyone had ever seen thanks to his much needed vacation from work, Emiko beamed with pride her red hair long and curled at the ends, Daisuke and Satoshi sat hand in hand while little Dark rested in Daisuke's lap. With his free hand Daisuke was petting Dark and lulling his baby brother to sleep.

Ten o' clock came and the boys gave their goodbyes, and walked back to their nice little apartment, Happiness beaming from the both of them, the events two years prier no longer on their minds.

End.

**Author's Notes**

Whoo! Finally over, so sorry that this took so long to get out, but I think you've forgiven me by now, this is happily my first complete story on Fanfiction and I want to thank you all for reading it. Most likely I'll be fixing the first few chapters, so they'll be more presentable, but you can expect Winter Strawberries out soon, not quickly but soon. By the way, this story was 72+ pages with size 10 Times New Roman font, that must mean I love you guys, thought I'd let ya' know.

Lots o' :Love:

Hitome-Chan


End file.
